Respuesta: ¡Nada!
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: (continuacion de: amigos enemigos o pareja?) amatista debe de ganar esta ultima ronda, debe recordar a sus amigos, al amor de su vida y a su hija, al igual que ellos deben recordarla a ella, sin embargo no todo es tan malo como parece, esta ultima ronda le ayudara a saber, si realmente alguna vez fue algo de jeff, o si la respuesta a esa pregunta siempre fue "nada"
1. Chapter 1

**Primer cap :D espero que les gusté :3 dejen comentarios de lo qe les pareció :3 los el en otro cap :3**

* * *

~5 de julio, 23:46 hrs~

Mi nombre, es amatista, tengo una edad que ni siquiera yo se pronunciar, pertenezco a un juego, que nunca en podido acabar, hasta ahora.

-la verdad, sigo sin entender nada, de hecho, para serles sincera, ni siquiera se en que me metí -dijo alice mientras sostenía su cabeza con su mano.

Ahora mismo estábamos en un Starbucks, que estaba cerca del edificio en donde nos estábamos quedando todas, Shina había dicho que para lograr que todo saliera bien en esta ronda del juego, debíamos conocernos y tenernos confianza, aun cuando ella fue la que dijo que debíamos conformarnos con lo que escarlata nos había dicho, ¿que la hizo cambiar de idea?, la insistencia de alice por saber que estaba pasando, tal vez a estas alturas, la pobre ya se ha de estar retractando de querer saber que pasa, sin embargo ahora que Shina le esta explicando, no se va a dar por vencida hasta que todas las dudas de alice queden disueltas.

-ok... Empecemos desde el principio, ¿te parece? Se qué es difícil entender la historia en la versión "resumida", pero es que sí te la cuento toda, con sumo detalle, créeme que no acabaríamos sí no hasta dentro de un año, así que por favor, sólo trata de entender esta vez ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Shina algo cansada, esta era la tercera vez que Shina contaba todo

-muy bien... -respondió alice mientras tomaba su café con ambas manos y miraba atenta a Shina.

-bueno, empecemos desde el principio, ósea, con amatista, ella es la hija de Lucifer, fue creada a base de energía Infernal y celestial, ella nació con el propósito de destruir a dios, ¿hasta aquí hay alguna duda? -dijo Shina

-si, una, ¿como pudo ser creada a base de energía de dios y del demonio, si es sólo hija del demonio?

-como seguramente sabes, existen ángeles caídos, esos ángeles, como todos, tenían una parte de dios dentro de ellos, lo que hizo Lucifer con esa energía, fue juntarla con energía suya y usarla para crear a amatista, ¿hasta aquí todo bien?

-si...

-ok, sigamos... El día en el que amatista fue liberada, fue el día en que Lucifer y dios iban a pelear, ya sabes, el día del juicio final, cuando por fin el bien y el mal iban a tener su última pelea. el plan de Lucifer, fue que amatista liberara todo su poder en medio de la guerra, para así acabar con dios, Lucifer le dio a amatista la apariencia de un humano, para que así dios no la lastimara, y no la lastimo, sin embargo el sabía lo que amatista era, y creyó que sí le daba más de su energía a amatista, esta podría consumir toda la energía infernal que había en su interior y así amatista sería un ser bondadoso, sin embargo no funciono, lo único que dios hizo, fue igualar el poder celestial con el infernal, y así crear una bomba de tiempo, ambas energías peleaban dentro de amatista, pues no podían convivir ambas dentro de ella, por lo que amatista tuvo que liberarlas, al hacer eso, lo único que amatista logro, fue que el poder que liberará matara todo lo que había a su paso, como una onda expansiva, ángeles, demonios, humanos, todos murieron ese día, incluso dios y Lucifer murieron, amatista quedo sola, sólo dos demonios lograron sobrevivir, y eso fue porque amatista, logro protegerlos, de alguna manera... ¿alguna duda?

-eeeeh... No... Creo que no... Continúa -dijo alice mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-muy bien, amatista ese día se volvió una diosa, la diosa del Apocalipsis, el poder de dios que había dentro de ella, la hizo una diosa, capaz de crear vida, y destruirla, con el tiempo, ella encontró un lugar en el universo en donde no había nada, era sólo un espacio en blanco, ese espacio era el centro del universo, ahí podías crear universos, a pesar de tener todo eso y saber todo eso, ella nunca se acostumbró mucho a la idea de ser una diosa...

-sigo sin acostumbrarme... -le dije a alice, interrumpiendo por un momento a Shina, ella sólo sonrió y siguió hablando

-como ella no quería ser diosa, decidió que lo mejor era crear a alguien que pudiera serlo, y es así como nacieron cristal, ónix, Esmeralda, escarlata, citrino y zafiro, las hijas de amatista, cada una era diosa de algo, amatista les enseño como crear universos, las crió hasta que la mayor aprendió a crear universos, después de eso, ella las dejo, y la mayor se hizo cargo de sus hermanas, enseñándoles como crear mundos, a partir de aqui, ya no se trata de amatista si no de sus hijas ¿de acuerdo? -alice la miro unos segundos y dijo

-¿porque?

-porque las abandone... Cuando aprendieron a ser diosas yo las deje... -respondí en vez de Shina, recordar eso, no era algo que me agradara, por eso yo no contaba la historia

-oh... Bueno, continúa... -dijo alice refiriéndose a Shina

-muy bien... Para las hijas de amatista la eternidad es muy aburrida, la verdad es que para muchos la eternidad es aburrida, sin embargo, ellas no podían hacer mucho más que seguir viviendo, trataron de hacer más divertida su existencia, creando un nuevo dios y un nuevo Lucifer, a base de lo que amatista les había contado, creyeron que sería divertido verlos pelear por los humanos, los crearon con el afán de que ellos controlarán todas las dimensiones, y ellas los controlarán a ellos, sin embargo eso no las entretuvo por mucho tiempo, y el aburrimiento las volvió a atormentar, el no tener nada que hacer fue una de las principales razones de porque empezaron las peleas entre ellas, escarlata era la más rebelde de todas, y cristal no podía con ella, fue cuestión de tiempo para que escarlata dejara su cargo de diosa de las mentes a su hermana gemela Esmeralda y ella se fuera al infierno que habían creado, donde se volvió diosa de los pecados

-la diosa que nos trajo aquí ¡¿es la de los pecados?! -dijo sorprendida alice

-que no te lo dijo? -le pregunte calmada

-¡no!

-te he repetido esto tres veces, y ¡¿hasta ahora lo entiendes?! -dijo Shina frustrada

-no puse mucha atención, a lo mucho que te escuchaba era hasta la parte en que me decías que amatista era hija de Lucifer... -Shina suspiro cansada, mientras tomaba su cabeza con su mano derecha

-bueno, me alegra saber que esta vez pusiste atención hasta esta parte... Muy bien, te seguiré contando... pasó el tiempo y las cinco que quedaban se seguían aburriendo, todo lo contrario a escarlata que se lo pasaba de lo más divertido en el infierno, la más pequeña de todas las hermanas, zafiro, tuvo la idea de hacer un juego, pon mucha atención a partir de aquí ¿ok? -dijo Shina en voz alta, para que alice no se distrajera -el juego consistía en que un alma humana pasara por muchas vidas, en cada vida que viviera, una de las diosas lucharía por la felicidad de esa alma y otra por su desgracia, es aquí cuando amatista entra otra vez a formar parte de la historia, el alma que harían pasar por varias vidas, fue fusionada con amatista, amatista callo como el subconsciente de esa alma ¿hasta aquí hay algo que no entiendas?

-¡si! ¿Que no se supone que amatista se había ido?

-si, ella desapareció, o al menos eso creían sus hijas, ninguna de ellas sabía donde estaba, sin embargo, zafiro logro encontrarla

-¿y que amatista no opuso resistencia?

-no, porque cuando zafiro la encontró, la encontró dormida, después de que amatista se fuera y dejara a sus hijas, callo en un profundo sueño... Y la razón... Bueno, digamos que, ella al igual que tu, tiene problemas en su cabeza... -alice me miro sorprendida, seguramente Shina se refería a infernal, celestial, yandere y yangire, lo que paso en ese tiempo, fue que me encerré en mi propia mente, junto con ellas, no sabía que hacer, mi vida ya no tenía sentido, me hubiera suicidado, si en ese entones hubiera sabido como, alice dirigió su mirada de nuevo a Shina y esta siguió con la historia -ok, en cuanto zafiro la encontró, lo que hizo fue meter a amatista en el alma humana, amatista quedo dentro del alma, en un plano subconsciente de este, después de hacer esto, el juego comenzó, por supuesto, también invitaron a escarlata, sólo que su papel en el juego, no era como jugadora, si no como una especie de árbitro, como ella odiaba a todas sus hermanas por igual, no iba a ponerse de lado de nadie, el juego empezó con sereniti, la primera ronda fue su vida, luego siguió con alice, si, lo se, se llama igual que tu, después fui yo

-¿tu también formaste parte del juego? -pregunto alice

-sip, yo fui la tercera ronda, luego el juego siguió con satoku, después con María, luego con Lina, después con akima, luego con analis, de ella siguió violeta, después fue bluefire, o al menos así le decíamos por su carácter y sí cabello azul jaja, luego fue Rene, de Rene siguió Luciana, después fue darkne, luego vino mako, después ririchiki y al último estuvo Lulú, Lulú fue la que rompió con la fluidez del juego, ella sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, fue capaz de unir su cuerpo y su alma en uno sólo, y lo que hizo fue, crear su propia reencarnación, las hijas de amatista no sabían como es que Lulú pudo lograr eso, trataron como pudieron de detenerla, sin embargo el poder de Lulú y su determinación fue tanta, que logró incluso absorber también a las jugadoras de su ronda, y a las observadoras, después de eso, ella busco un cuerpo nuevo, un cuerpo que no tuviera alma, y lo encontró, y ahí su vida volvió a empezar, después de eso, con el paso de los años, Lulú reacciono y supo todo lo que había hecho y poco a poco, logró despertar todas sus vidas pasadas, a mi y a las demás

-¿como es que logró despertar a todas las vidas pasadas, si todas son una sola? -dijo alice empezando de nuevo a perderse, se veía que muy apenas lograba entender todo

-bueno, lo que pasa es algo curioso, veraz, es cierto que sólo es un alma, sin embargo, lo que hace que cada una de nosotras seamos diferentes en cada una de nuestras vidas, es que el alma original lo que hace es dividirse, en la primera ronda, el alma humana se dividió en dos, para así crear a sereniti, cuando esa alma murió, no se volvió a unir con el otro pedazo para hacer una, si no que se quedo en un plano subcontinente, como con amatista, luego en la segunda vida, el alma humana se volvió a dividir y paso lo mismo que con sereniti cuando murió, se unió a ella y a amatista en el plano subconsciente, y así fue, durante las 16 reencarnaciones, por eso todas pudieron lograr "despertar", cuando Lulú logró despertar a amatista, ella nos ayudo a volver a la vida, a nuestras familias, desgraciadamente, para que eso pudiera pasar, Lulú tuvo que liberar antes a las hijas de amatista, al principio creímos que eran buenas, pues no se veían peligrosas, ni malas, creímos que podíamos ser amigas de ellas, pero nos equivocamos, citrino y zafiro también trajeron a escarlata y ella convenció a sus hermanas de que volvieran a retomar el juego, trataron de encerrarnos y esclavizarnos, y una guerra se desato, guerra en la cual morí, y mi prima, mikoto, semi-diosa, hija de cristal y mi tío, hizo que renaciera en una dimensión diferente, al final, ellas "ganaron", encerraron a todos, menos a mi, dentro de amatista, esta vez, ellos están en una parte subconsciente de su alma, al parecer este momento que estamos viviendo, es la última ronda del juego, y tu y yo estamos ahora formando parte de ella, si encontramos a los tipos de las fotos que nos dio escarlata, podremos acabar este juego y yo podré obtener libertad, al igual que mis vidas pasadas, y sus familias... Ahora, que te volví a explicar todo, ¿lo entendiste?

-si... Creo, su vida es más revuelta que lo que hay en mi cabeza... Aún que debo decir que no me lo creo del todo...

-es comprensible, todas pasamos por lo mismo, ninguna de nosotras al principio se creía la historia, mucho menos cuando amatista despertó y no contó su historia y la de sus hijas, sin embargo, nos gusté o no, es la realidad que vivimos, realidad que tu también ahora vas a vivir... -alice suspiro cansada, es muy difícil que alguien acepte algo como esto a la primera, sin embargo como dijo Shina, es la realidad que vivimos, nos gusté o no.

Para cuándo dieron las 24:30, nosotras ya estábamos saliendo de Starbucks, habíamos pagado lo que habíamos comido, y ahora estábamos dispuestas a pasear un rato, sólo salíamos en la noche, pues ni Shina, ni yo salimos durante el día, y alice no sale a menos que una de nosotras valla con ella, me da algo de pena y lástima por ella, tener que sacrificar su comodidad y el tener que acostumbrarse a nuestro tipo de "horario", sólo porque ella no puede salir a la calle sola, porque no conoce ni la ciudad, ni la época, debe ser duro y cansado para ella.

Caminamos por un largo rato, alice miraba atenta todo, de vez en cuando, nos preguntaba por ciertas cosas, y Shina o yo le respondíamos, Shina entro a una tienda y salió a los pocos minutos con dos periódicos en la mano, le entrego uno a alice y el otro se lo quedo ella, alice lo miro confundida y dijo

-¿y esto para que?

-bueno, han pasado ya cinco o seis días desde que estamos aquí...

-seis... -dijo alice

-como sea, llevamos aquí bastante y aún no buscamos a los sujetos de las fotos, y como los sujetos que me tocaron, son una bola de fenómenos, supongo que en el periódico debe de por lo menos venir un artículo que hable de ellos, no lo se, tal vez estos sujetos pertenecen a una especie de circo de fenómenos, debería de aparecer en el periódico publicidad o algo así, claro es sólo un ejemplo...

-buen punto...

alice abrió el periódico y comenzó a buscar por todas las secciones, al igual que Shina, yo por mi parte, me dedique a seguir caminando, poco a poco me fui adelantando, comencé a ver los edificios, algunos eran departamentos y otros eran varios locales, en los que se podían ver personas bebiendo y comiendo, era obvio que las calles estuvieran llenas a esta hora, era viernes por la noche, seguramente muchos estarían ahora mismo saliendo con amigos y demás, dirigí mi vista a un callejón, se veía sucio y no puedo ni imaginarme a que puede oler, se podía ver una puerta, que seguramente era la puerta trasera de uno de los restaurantes que había, de entre la oscuridad, vi una silueta, no alcance a distinguirla bien, vi como la silueta tomaba algo que parecía ser una persona, luego hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano, no me tomo mucho tiempo comprender que se trataba de un asesino, me hubiera quedado viendo la escena, si no fuera porque el grito de Shina alarmo al sujeto y este salió corriendo del lugar, gire mi cabeza hacia ella, pensé que tal vez había visto la misma escena que yo, sin embargo esa idea quedo descartada, cuando la vi con el periódico en las manos, gritando como loca con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿que pasa? -pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-¡rammstein va a venir este mes a tocar a la ciudad! ¡Y dentro de dos meses va a venir mago de oz! -yo golpee mi frente con mi mano, tan fuerte que seguro y me dejaba una mancha roja en esta

-¿sólo es eso...?

-como que "¿sólo es eso?" ¡Por el demonio amatista! ¡Van a venir! Tengo que conseguir dinero, ¡como sea! Y ¡tu! -dijo Shina mientras corría hacia alice y la tomaba del cuello con su brazo -¡tu tienes que venir conmigo a ambos conciertos! ¡Será genial alice! Te mostrare lo que es la música de verdad, no se que música escuchaban en tus tiempos, ¡pero te aseguro que no es nada comparada con la de este tiempo!

-eeeeh... ¿Que? -alice me miro extrañada, yo solo le sonríe y le dije

-tranquila, siempre es así... Pero Shina, no tienes dinero, al menos no el suficiente...

-¡ya veré como lo consigo! Pero de que tengo que ir a esos dos conciertos, ¡tengo que ir!

-jaja bueno como sea... Sigamos -las tres rápido me alcanzaron y seguimos caminando -por cierto, Shina, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

-¿eh? No, no encontré nada relaciona... -Shina dejo de hablar, y se detuvo enfrente del callejón, alice y yo nos detuvimos enfrente de ella.

-¿que pasa? -dijo alice mientras se acercaba a Shina, ella no contesto, simplemente se limitó a entrar al callejón, alice y yo la seguimos sin más que hacer -¿aquí huele peor que el bar de nanny? -nos detuvimos hasta llegar a un contenedor de basura, y al lado de este, había un cuerpo, era el de una chica, la pobre parecía haber recibido varias apuñaladas en el estómago, Shina se agachó hasta estar a la altura del cuerpo y dijo

-es reciente... La sangre huele fresca...

-yo vi cuando la mataron... -dije con voz sería

-¿le viste la cara?

-no

-y ¿que haremos con la chica? -dijo alice mientras se cubría la nariz con la mano

-esperar a que los oficiales la encuentren... Si la llevamos nosotros o si los esperamos a que vengan, creerán que nosotras la matamos... Es mejor dejarla... Tal vez pudimos haber hecho algo sí, hubiéramos visto al tipo o tipa... Nos hubieras dicho amatista...

-igual la chica iba a morir algún día... Además cuando los vi, la tipa ya estaba siendo atacada, de hecho tu grito hizo que el o la culpable se fuera...

-Oooh... Ya veo... Como sea, tienes razón... Tarde o temprano la chica iba a morir... Vámonos de este lugar, me empieza a dar hambre... -Shina se levantó del suelo, alice y yo comenzamos a caminar, y Shina iba detrás nuestra, cuando ya estábamos a más de un metro del cuerpo, Shina se detuvo en seco y corrió de vuelta a este

-¿y ahora que? -dije algo cansada, el olor de ese callejón hacia que me doliera la cabeza, y al parecer a alice también, Shina estaba otra vez en el cuerpo de la chica, pero esta vez estaba esculcando los bolsillos de la chica

-¡lotería! -Shina saco de la chaqueta de la chica, un monedero de color rojo.

-sabes, si no nos arrestan por asesinato, lo harán por robo...

-pensarán que fue el asesino -dijo Shina mientras guardaba el monedero en el bolsillo de su chamarra y caminaba hasta nosotras -de todos modos, si yo no le robaba, lo iban a hacer los que la recogieran, yo puedo usar mejor ese dinero...

-¿en que? ¿En boletos para un concierto?

-¡exacto! Mientras yo me gastó esto en boletos para alice y para mi, ellos podrían estarselo gastando en cerveza y putas...

-los policías han cambiado mucho... -dijo alice con un tono de decepción

-bienvenida al siglo XXI

Después de eso, las tres seguimos caminando, esta vez, rumbo a nuestro departamento, en todo el camino, no puede dejar de pensar en la pobre chica, me preguntaba si tendría familia, para los humanos, la vida es muy corta.

~toby pov~

Vi pasar al trío de chicas, vi que la de cabello rosa con negro le robó la billetera a mi víctima, me reí un poco, no reaccionaron como esperaba.

-¿tuviste suerte? -dijo una voz a mi espalda, era eyeless, el y yo, llevamos estamos juntos desde que salimos de la cápsula, no hemos encontrado a nadie, ni a nina, Jane, laughing, a nadie, y no hemos vuelto a ver a jeff o liu, quien sabe qe será de ellos

-no... ¿Y tu?

-no... Con la de hoy, llevo nueve chicas que se parecen, pero no son ella...

-jaja... Yo llevo once... Y tampoco ninguna es... Pero... Creo que encontré una que puede ser ella...

-¿y quien es? -yo hice un ademan con la mano, para que se acercara a la orilla del edificio, en cuanto estuvo a mi lado, apunte al trío de chicas que habían estado frente a mi anterior víctima

-la chica de allá, la que está en medio de la de cabello rosa y la de cabello morado... Tiene el cabello café oscuro... Como el de ella

-¿pudiste verle los ojos?

-no, pero tenemos que intentar ver si es ella... Su compleción es idéntica... Puede ser ella

-recemos porque así sea... Recemos porque sea ella...

* * *

**Holi :3 esto fue el poner cap, para los que tiene aún dudas sobre amatista y su pasado, aquí esta :D los veo en otro cap bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**listoooo :3 me tarde mucho, lo siento jeje ^^u pero bueno aquí esta :D espero que les gusté, comenten que les parece y ya! Los dejo leer :3**

* * *

~alice pov~

Amatista, Shina y yo, ya habíamos llegado al departamento, amatista se fue a su habitación, y Shina estaba recostada en el sillón de la sala, leyendo un libro.

-me voy a recostar a mi cuarto... Nos vemos luego... -le dije a Shina, no hablaba mucho con ella, sin embargo parecía ser buena persona

-si claro, hasta mañana alice.

Camine hasta mi habitación, la cual estaba frente a la habitación de amatista, y tenía una ventana muy bonita, que me permitía ver la ciudad, tenía una vista muy hermosa, no puedo decir lo mismo de la habitación de Shina, que su ventana queda directo al callejón que hay al lado del edificio, o la de amatista, cuya habitación no tiene ventanas, sin embargo, parece que a ninguna le importa mucho su habitación, no se como amatista puede soportar estar en una habitación sin ventanas, yo simplemente no podría. En sólo seis días logre que mi habitación oscura y fría no me recordara tanto al psiquiátrico, o a mi cuarto en la casa houndsditch, una de las paredes estaba llena de mis dibujos, y en otra pared había un armario, en el cual había ropa que Shina y amatista me habían comprado, en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, había una lámpara, que iluminaba un poco la habitación, lo único intacto eran las paredes, cuyo tapizado aún se veía rasgado, pero eso era porque había quitado las partes sobrantes de este, me acerque a mi cama y me recosté en ella, a mi lado apareció cheshire, ahora tiene una apariencia más humana, la cual le molesta y a mi me hace reír cuando se queja

-¿donde habías estado todo el día? -le dije aún recostada, estaba boca abajo, por lo cual no podía verlo

-paseando por la ciudad... He visto muchas cosas... Pronto no necesitas de amatista o Shina para salir a la calle.

-claro, no necesitare de ellas, cuando quiera que me vean con un tipo de piel gris y todo flaco, por lo poco que he visto, tu apariencia no es muy normal ante algunas personas...

-y el cabello de color morado y rosa ¿si es normal? -me respondió de modo sarcástico

-no se muchas cosas de este lugar... Además... Será difícil que pueda entender algo de este tiempo, parece que Shina y amatista no ven lo mismo que yo...

-a ¿sí? ¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?

-hace tres días, mientras caminaba con Shina y amatista a comprar ropa para mi y para ellas, me encontré la cabeza de una bestia extraña, ¡se comía a las persona! Rápido saqué el cuchillo que escarlata me había dado, iba a matar a esa cosa, sin embargo Shina me detuvo y amatista trato de quitarme el cuchillo, pero este le quemó la mano, ambas me regañaron, trate de explicarles lo que pasaba, pero ambas me miraban extraño, Shina me dijo que eso era un local... Que ahí vendían joyería, me sentí como Don Quijote esa vez...

-tu mente está deteriorada, no ves las cosas con claridad alice... Puede que eso te afecte en un futuro no muy cercano... De hecho, desde que estoy yo también aquí, ya no puedo ver más el país de las maravillas... Necesitamos hacer algo con tu cabeza... Necesitamos que el país de las maravillas se quede en tu mente otra vez... Y que el mundo real puedas verlo como se supone que los demás lo ven...

-no creo que eso sea posible... El doctor Bumby destruyo mi mente... Es un daño irreversible...

-tal vez alguien que haya estudiado lo mismo que el, te pueda ayudar...

-¡no me acercare nunca más a un psiquiatra o a un psicólogo! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de personas como esas!

-son otros tiempos, alice, tal vez en esta época, los doctores como esos te pueden ayudar...

-no lo creo, hoy antes de venir nos encontramos con una chica muerta... Shina y amatista me dijeron que los polis ya no son como en mi tiempo, parecen más corruptos... Si ellos son así, ¿que puedo esperarme de los médicos?

-tal parece que tendré que ser tus ojos...

-no estoy ciega, me basto yo sola para saber sí me encuentro en peligro o no, así que no tienes que ser nada

-ya veremos sí sabes distinguir el peligro cuando lo tengas en frente... Por cierto, los sujetos de las fotos... ¿Los has encontrado ya?

-no... Dos de las fotos tienen a niños en ellas... Tal vez debería buscar en orfanatos o algo así...

-¿que te dice que son huérfanos?

-¿porque me pondrían a buscar a niños con familia? Las órdenes de escarlata, en resumidas cuentas eran: "busca a estas personas y llévalas ante mi madre" ¿porque tendría que buscar a niños con familia?

-buen punto... Te ayudare, buscare a los niños, lo que queda de la noche, vendré cuando amanezca...

-muy bien, suerte... -después de decir eso, cheshire desapareció, al parecer el verse como humano, no afecta el que pueda ir y venir cuando quiera

Me acomode en una mejor posición en la cama, tome las sábanas y me cobije con estas, tenía bastante sueño, aún no podía acostumbrarme del todo bien a permanecer despierta en la noche, el tratar de permanecer despierta, me había causado tener ojeras, aún más negras que las que tenía antes, cerré los ojos, y comencé a relajarme, poco a poco comencé a divagar.

me encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, a mi alrededor aparecieron imágenes confusas, de colores vivos y brillantes, comencé a escuchar la voz de mi madre, la voz de mi padre, y a mi hermana, sin embargo esta sonaba como la de la reina roja, sonaba enojada y repetía una y otra vez:

-no le diste sentido a tu vida... ¡NOS HAS CONDENADO! -¡no fue mi culpa! -grite asustada a la nada, pronto la voz de la reina, fue remplazada por la asquerosa voz del juguetero

-aunque me hayas derrotado, me he llevado lejos de ti, cosas que te importaban, el daño está hecho, debiste hacerme caso y olvidar...

-¡CÁLLENSE! -la voz de la reina y del juguetero, fueron calladas por la de la oruga, y con su voz, poco a poco la oscuridad se iba

-tu sufrimiento no nos salvara, alice, busca ayuda, alguien tiene que ayudarte a superar todo, has salvado al país de las maravillas, y a la vez te has salvado, pero la destrucción que dejo atrás el tren infernal, aún prevalece, debes de reparar todo eso, y para eso necesitas ayuda.

-¿¡pero quien me puede ayudar en esto?!

-¡los locos dirigen el psiquiátrico! -dijo la voz nerviosa y fuerte de sombrerero -¡esa frase puede ayudarte más de lo que crees! Claro, suponiendo que sepas a que loco pedir ayuda, si pides ayuda a la persona equivocada lo único que lograras será terminar más desquiciada de lo que ya estas, no te ofendas, ¡tienes que hacer algo alice! Sin embargo, ¡nadie te asegura que te gusté lo que tengas que hacer para salvarnos a todos, y a ti!

-¡¿que se supone que significa eso?! -grite casi rompiendo en llanto

-¡significa, que tienes que despertar! ¡Despierta!

Después de escuchar eso, desperté, creí que el sol ya había salido, y que al primero al que vería sería a shechire, pero me equivoque, vi por la ventana, y el cielo aún estaba oscuro, y a la primera persona que vi frente a mi, no fue a shechire, ni Shina o Amatista, ni siquiera sabía si lo que estaba frente a mi era una persona real, frente a mi, había lo que parecía ser un chico, no podía verle la cara, tenía como unas gafas amarillas, y su boca estaba cubierta por algo así como un bozal.

-no eres ella... -dijo el chico, con lo que parecía ser un tono entre molesto y decepcionado

-¿que...? -el chico saco un hacha, y en un rápido movimiento trato de atacarme, sin embargo, alcancé a mover mi cabeza, haciendo que su hacha se clavará en mi almohada -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! -grite lo más fuerte que pude, necesitaba ayuda, mi cuchillo estaba en la mesita de noche, y el chico no me permitía moverme mucho.

El chico puso su mano en mi boca, callando así mi grito, volvió a alzar su hacha sobre mi cabeza de nuevo, creí que me mataría, sin embargo, una katana se posicionó en el cuello del chico, mire al portador de esta, o mejor dicho portadora, Shina estaba al lado de ambos, sosteniendo la katana.

-sí yo fuera tu... Correría... -los ojos de Shina se veía fríos, y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa divertida, no me di cuenta en que momento había llegado, no escuche ni siquiera la puerta abrirse

-jejeje... La que debería de correr eres tu... -le respondió el chico con voz divertida

Shina no le respondió, ella se limitó a darle una patada en un costado, esto hizo que el chico chocara contra la pared y yo así pudiera quedar libre, me levanté de la cama, y rápido tome mi cuchillo, el chico se levantó de la mi cama y sacó otra hacha, aparte de la que ya tenía, la luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventana, impidió que lo pudiéramos ver con claridad, sólo veíamos su silueta.

-tienes diez segundos para que salgas de aquí y corras... -dijo Shina con voz divertida

-jajaja, no me subestimes idiota... No sabes con quien te enfrentas

-y por lo que veo tu tampoco, lo que te dije no fue ni una advertencia, ni una amenaza, fue una orden, antes de que mueras intenta divertirme...

-¡¿pero quien te crees?!

-¡jajajajajajajaja! -Shina río como desquiciada mientras corría hacia el chico y lo tiraba por la ventana, el problema es que Shina también callo por esta, me asome rápido por la ventana, sólo para ver como el chico y Shina caían al pavimento, Al parecer el chico callo encima de Shina, lo cual amortiguo la caída, y empeorar el impacto de Shina

-hay no... ¡Amatista! -salí corriendo de mi cuarto, a penas cruce la puerta me encontré con amatista, que salía de su cuarto

-¿qué paso? -me dijo confundida por mi grito

-¡un tipo raro entro a mi habitación e intento matarme! ¡Luego Shina llego a ayudarme, un cosa llevo a la otra y ambos terminaron saliendo por la ventana!

-¡vamos abajo! -amatista y yo corrimos a las escaleras del edificio, si tomábamos el elevador era probable que nos tardáramos más, y que para cuando llegáramos, Shina ya estuviera muerta.

~fin alice pov~

~toby pov~

-¡aaarg...! ¡Puta madre! Que horrible caída... -me comencé a levantar del suelo, había caído encima de la chica idiota, lo cual causo que no recibiera mucho daño, si acaso solo tendría un par de moretones.

Voltee a ver a la chica, no se veía que pudiera estar viva, su cráneo estaba aplastado, al menos la parte que había impactado contra el pavimento lo estaba, parecía tener las piernas, y la espalda rota, realmente se veía horrible, comencé a caminar, ya luego mataría a la chica de ojos verdes, por el momento había logrado matar a una, seguro que eyeless no iba a estar muy contento con saber que no era la chica indicada

-ya llevamos muchas chicas... Eyeless me va a matar si sabe que no era ella...

-veamos si yo no te mato primero... -esas palabras hicieron que se me helara la sangre, gire rápidamente y me encontré con la chica de hace unos minutos, levantada, y con una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro

-¡¿pero que carajo?! ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?

-Jajajaja... Te dije que corrieras y te veo aun aquí parado... -a la chica le comenzaron a tronar los huesos, y poco a poco se podía ver como sus piernas rotas se curaban, al igual que su cráneo y su espalda -¿quien eres?

-responde tu primero, ¿quien o que eres...?

-jajaja, soy muchas cosas, tantas que hasta flojera me da decirte... Pero si quieres, te aseguro el hecho de que no me podrás matar...

-me llamo toby, ticci toby...

-bueno toby... ¿Un último deseo?

-¡ALTO! -una voz interrumpió a la chica, del edificio salía una chica de cabello morado y la chica de ojos verdes -¡no lo mates...!

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿PORQUE?!

-no podemos matar a nadie... Lo último que quiero es que te encierren... -esa voz... Reconozco esa voz.

-no veo que este sujetó tenga ese inconveniente...

-no, pero a mi no me interesa lo que a el le pase... -comencé a alejarme del lugar, no es que estuviera huyendo, era una retirada estratégica.

-¡hey! ¿Y tu a donde vas? -gire mi cabeza de nuevo hacia ellas, pero no encontré a la dueña de la voz, cuando volví a girar al frente, me encontré a la chica del cabello rosa, sus ojos ya no eran negros como antes, ahora se veían rojos, -no creas que te has librado de que te mate... Amatista puede que quiera que estés vivo, pero para tu mala suerte yo no sigo órdenes de nadie...

-¡espera..! ¿Dijiste amatista? -no podía creerlo, ¡¿ella conocía a amatista?!

-si, ¡¿que acaso estas sordo...?! Espera un minuto... Yo te he visto antes... ¡Eres uno de ellos!

-¿que...?

-¡pero claro! Como estoy idiota, ¡eres uno de ellos!

-¡¿pero de que chingados hablas?! Espera, espera, ¡eso no me interesa! ¡¿Dónde esta amatista?!

-¡¿que acaso eres ciego?! Parece que tus lentes te distorsionan la visión, la chica atrás de ti de cabello morado, ¿no te dice nada? -volví a mirar hacia atrás, la chica de ojos verdes me miraba extraño, al igual que la chica de cabello morado -parece que estas muy confundido... ¿Te parece sí hablamos adentro? -la chica de cabello rosa comenzó a caminar de regreso al edificio, acompañada de las otras dos chicas, decidí seguirlas, llevaba días buscando a amatista junto con eyeless, sin ningún éxito, no perdía nada con ver si ella era realmente amatista, después de todo, la chica de cabello rosa tenía razón, además, los ojos de aquella chica se parecían mucho al ojo morado de amatista.

~fin toby pov~

~amatista pov~

Los cuatro subimos hasta el apartamento, el chico parecía desconcertado, y no lo culpo, pues aunque no se ve que le tenga medio a Shina, los humanos tienen algo así como un censor de auras, algunos más desarrollados que otros, y cabe destacar, que Shina no es la persona con el aura más pura y bondadosa, cuando todos entramos al apartamento, Shina fue a su habitación, alice se sentó en un sillón de la sala, al igual que el chico, y yo me quede parada cerca de la puerta de entrada, Shina llego con unas fotos en su mano, luego se sentó al lado de alice y dijo:

-¡muy bien! Esto es importante... Eeeh... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-toby...

-¡muy bien toby! Tu conoces a amatista ¿no?

-si...

-al igual que este sujetó, ¿no? -Shina saco de entré las fotos, una de un tipo con una máscara azul-si... El es eyeless jack... ¿Porque tienes fotos de nosotros?

-¡oh! No es sólo de ustedes, pero eso lo veremos después, verás yo estoy aquí, para llevarte ante amatista, y que tu la recuerdes, al igual que ella te recuerde a ti... Esas son las instrucciones que recibí... Escarlata dijo, que tu ya la recordabas, así que era menos trabajo...-¿escarlata? ¡¿Trabajas para ella?! -el chico comenzó de nuevo a alterarse, Shina sólo lo miro fastidiada y le dijo-no... ¿Porque trabajaría para ella?

-bueno... te pareces a ella... -respondió el chico en un susurro, yo sólo contuve una pequeña risa, debía admitir que ellas se parecían, obviamente en apariencia no, pero en la personalidad si, para la desgracia del chico, yo no fui la única que lo escucho, Shina apretó los puños enojada, tratando de calmarse, cabe destacar que ella no es una persona muy paciente, al menos no con los desconocidos

-bueno, al parecer sabes muchas cosas, dime que conoces de amatista...

-se que tiene seis hijas, que son diosas, al igual que ella, eyeless me contó, que ella era la diosa del Apocalipsis, y que tiene algo así como un trastorno de personalidad múltiple... -en ese momento Shina dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona, no me esperaba otra cosa de ella, la verdad es que tanto orochi como ella, siempre me molestaban con eso -cuando la conocí, ella tenía el cabello castaño, y un poco negro, y sus ojos eran de diferente color cada uno, uno era café oscuro y el otro morado... Eso es todo lo que se...

-la amatista que describes, no es como la que yo conozco... Obviamente me refiero en la apariencia... Lo demás concuerda. -Shina miro al chico por un segundo, parecía que estaba analizando si lo que decía, realmente era verdad, o si sólo repetía información que le dijeron, y comprendo que dudé si el dice la verdad o no, después de todo, nadie asegura que el no es un obstáculo que puso escarlata para evitar que yo ganara esta ronda

Shina dirigió su vista a mi, y con esta me dio a entender de que quería que me acercara a ellos, comencé a caminar directo a ellos, me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, que estaban más apartados del resto, el chico me miro detenidamente y yo no le despegué la vista de encima, Shina también me miro y me dijo -amatista... Al parecer este chico si te conoce... Y parece que conoce bastante de ti, sin embargo... Sabes cual es la dinámica de esto... No servirá de nada que el te recuerde si tu no lo haces, y no quiero que te sobré esfuerces, quiero que seas honesta, así que... ¿tu lo conoces? -mire al chico por un par de segundos, vi detenidamente todo de el, desde la vestimenta hasta el modo de moverse y de mirar, sin embargo...

-no... No se quien es... -vi como alice bajaba la cabeza decepcionado y como Shina masajeaba con su mano su entrecejo, el chico al contrario, no se veía muy decepcionado.

-bueno... No hay problema amatista, estoy segura de que lo recordarás... Sólo daté tiempo

-no hay nada que recordar... -dijo el chico de forma algo fastidiada

-¿de que hablas? -contesto Shina algo molesta

-ella no es amatista... No se parece en nada a la amatista que yo conozco...

-es ella... Mira, te seré clara ¿ok? Esto es así, escarlata me dijo que mi trabajo era buscar unas personas, y que estas tenían que recordar a amatista y amatista recordarlas a ellas, me imagino que esas personas deben ser amigos de Amatista, o mínimo conocidos, el caso es que tu y tu amigo están entre esas fotos... Estas son las demás fotos que me dio escarlata... Lo siento alice. -después de decir eso, Shina arrojo en la mesa unas fotos, de inmediato la expresión del chico cambio, de una sería a una sorprendida, Shina abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, sin embargo el grito desesperado de alice la interrumpió, haciendo que Shina volviera a fastidiarse y a volver a masajear su entrecejo

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡ESTOY CIEGA, ESTOY CIEGA! -alice gritaba desesperada mientras ponía sus manos en sus ojos, yo voltee a ver a Shina algo molesta y le dije

-¿la dejaste ciega...?

-¡escarlata me dijo que no podía dejar que alice viera mis fotos! ¡Era eso o noquearla!

-hay por mi padre... Devuelvele la vista en cuanto el tipo este salga del shock... -el chico comenzó a reír, no era ni una risa nerviosa, ni desquiciada, parecía una risa pura, como si estuviera realmente feliz, al principio pensé que se estaba riendo de nosotras, pero esa idea quedo descartada muy rápido

-si eres ella... Sólo ella es así de despreocupada... -Shina alzó la vista y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, yo por mi parte seguía igual, aún no lo recordaba, pero bueno, al menos ya voy a la mitad.

Después de una noche tan extraña, el sol llego, el chico, o mejor dicho, toby, ya se había ido, quedo con Shina en trae la próxima noche a ese tal eyeless jack, al parecer estaba decidido en ayudarnos, y en saber más sobre la ronda que estaban jugando. Sólo me queda esperar.


	3. Chapter 3

**holiiii :3 al fin lo termine, ya meró se acercan las partes de jeff y amatista jajaja xD hasta ahora ha sido pura locura :3 pero bueno! Aquí está el cap espero que les gusté ;3**

* * *

~Shina pov, 17 de julio, 8:30 pm~

Desesperación; esa simple palabra es la que me describe en este momento, creí que sería fácil cuidar a amatista y alice, sin embargo me olvide de un pequeño, e insignificante detalle, y es que: alice necesita comer, por mi parte, puedo permanecer mucho tiempo sin comer, morirme de hambre no es una opción para mi, sin embargo, alice no cuenta con eso, para mi gran desgracia, ella no puede vivir de aire, amatista por otro lado, no me da esos problemas, al igual que yo, el morir de hambre, no es una opción para ella, sin embargo, los problemas que ella tiene son otros, hable con toby y eyeless hace unos cuantos días, y me dijeron que los otros sujetos de las fotos son asesinos, pero que algunos los conocían como creepypastas, me puse a investigar y encontré mucha información, eyeless y toby me dijieron los nombres de los sujetos en las fotos, al igual que con alice, después yo me puse a investigar, hasta ahora he visto la historia de bastantes, más no de todos aún, le pregunte a toby y eyeless: ¿como fue que estas historias están en la internet? Y ¿quien las puso ahí?, Ellos me dijieron que no sabían, que fue una sorpresa para ellos, ahí fue cuando lo comprendí todo, de verdad que escarlata y sus hermanas tiene un modo muy cínico de jugar, pero, lo de menos es que esos sujetos sean asesinos, lo que me preocupa es que, amatista llegue a encontrarlos sin que yo o alice estemos ahí con ella, no se que tan poderosos son, los creepypastas no me dan una idea muy clara, sin embargo amatista es incapaz de matar a una cucaracha, literalmente hablando, ella no odia a las cucarachas, extrañamente les tiene respetó, es bastante extraño, pero, regresando al tema: ella puede lastimar a quien quiera si la provocan, ella tiene algo así como una ley que dice: "no matare a nadie que no lo merezca, o que no me haga nada a mi y a los que amo" si llega a hacer algo fuera de esa regla, hay que preocuparse, pues eso significa que no es amatista, si no yangire, y eso tampoco es lo peor con respecto a amatista, descubrí que dos de los sujetos que tiene que busca alice son abadon y Lilith, dos demonios, que no son mucho de mi agrado, y tampoco del agrado de amatista, se preguntarán ¿cómo supe que ellos estaban en las fotos que tiene alice? Bueno, fue fácil saberlo, cuando alice le mostró a amatista las fotos de quien ella tenía que encontrar, amatista grito lo más fuerte que los pulmones le permitieron, armo berrinche como nunca antes lo había hecho, y es que ella, no puede ver a esos dos ni en pintura, estoy desesperada por ayuda, si alguien pudiera hacerse cargo de que alice coma, o de acompañarla a la tienda por comida, no estaría así de estresada, al principio creí que shechire podía ayudarme, pero resulta que alice es una cabeza dura, y no quiere ayuda de shechire a menos que ella la pida, algo que parece que nunca sucederá. Muchos creerían que yo nunca me preocuparía por nadie, aparte de mi, sin embargo, hay dos grandes razones, por la cual me preocupo, la primera: desde el accidente en el centro comercial, supe que no puedo dejar a alice sola, su cerebro la traiciona, y la segunda es: lo que tengo de soberbia, lo tengo de maternal, aveces no se ni como yo me aguanto. Pero bueno, ahora mismo estoy en un mini súper, hasta ahora llevo algo de comida enlatada y un poco de jugo, no se que le gusté cenar a alice, pero a juzgar por como vivía antes, esto no debe de desagradarle, una vez con todo en la mano, pase a la caja registradora, no había mucha gente, entre semana las cosas se calman a partir de las 7:30 pm, eso es algo bueno, un sujeto entro por la puerta, bueno esto mueve un poco todo, puse mis cosas en la caja y espere a que el tipo las cobrara y las metiera en bolsas. Mientras que el sujeto que acababa de entrar se colocaba detrás de mi.

-¿es todo señorita? -pregunto el chico, no debe de tener más de 21 años, se ve joven

-sip -dije mientras tomaba las bolsas con mi mano derecha

-muy bien, serían... -el chico no pudo terminar la frace, pues antes de que lo hiciera yo ya le había volado los sesos con una pistola, el arma tenía silenciador, por lo cual no hizo ruido, abrí la caja registradora y saqué el dinero, luego lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y me dispuse a salir por la puerta, antes de que cruzara la puerta me detuve -¡oh!, casi lo olvido... -gire sobre mis talones y apunté el arma al chico, el cual extrañamente no se veía asustado -faltas tu...

-sabes... La última vez que alguien me apunto con un arma, el sujeto término muerto... -el chico tenía una chamarra blanca, y tenía puesto el gorro, lo cual ocultaba un poco su rostro y no me dejaba verlo del todo bien

-si, bueno, la última vez que alguien me desafío, término sin ojos y con una vara de madera atravesada en cada oído...

-Jajajaja, ¿que acaso no sabes quien soy? -el chico sonaba loco, el se quitó la capucha dejando ver así su rostro, de inmediato lo reconocí, era uno de a los que tenía que buscar, ¿como dijo toby que se llamaba?

-¿una mala imitación del guason?

-¡¿pero que?! Le estas hablando hablando al asesino más buscado del país...

-si, pues parece que tu puesto será arrebatado por una mejor imitación del guason

-ah, ¿si? Y ¿quien es?

-yo.

Le dispare en el hombro haciendo que este se sostuviera el brazo, y apartada la vista de mi un momento, luego le disparé en la pierna izquierda, logrando así que perdiera el equilibrio y callera, aproveche esto para salir de la tienda, saqué mi celular y marque a la policía.

-departamento de policía, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

-están saltando el mini súper de la calle cuervos, esquina con la avenida rayo -trate de sonar alarmada pero a la vez sería, para que la chica no pensara que esto era una llamada de broma

-muy bien, ¿cuantas personas son?

-es sólo uno, mato al cajero, hace no mucho se escucharon disparos, estaba pasando cuando vi todo, ¡apresúrense por favor!

-muy bien señorita, tres de nuestras unidades están cerca, no pierda la calma, gracias por llamar

-de nada... -en mi cara se formó una sonrisa, colgué la llamada, y luego destruí el celular en pedazos, después tire los pedazos en un bote de basura que estaba cerca, las luces rojas y azules se acercaban al lugar, mi sonrisa se amplió más, mientras veía como algunos policías apuntaban al interior de la tienda -Veamos si vale la pena pelear el puesto... Si sale vivo, entones valdrá la pena.

Seguí tranquilamente mi camino, no podía esperar para contarle a toby y eyeless lo que paso, veamos como reaccionan cuando les diga que su amigo ahora mismo debe de estar corriendo como puede o de camino a la cárcel, no tarde mucho en llegar al departamento, abrí la puerta y vi a alice y shechire sentados frente al televisor, eyeless estaba en la cocina y toby estaba hablando con amatista, deje las cosas en la cocina, eyeless se acercó a las bolsas y comenzó a sacar la comida que había, se preguntarán ¿que hacen toby y eyeless aquí? Bueno, de vez en cuando viene, no se porque, pero hay días en los que los encuentro aquí, y días en los que no.

-¿que es esto? -pregunto eyeless mientras veía todo lo que había en la bolsa

-comida para alice...

-¿pretendes que viva de comida enlatada?

-bueno, yo no se cocinar y no se que le gusté, así que sólo traje esto... Dime, ¿sabes cocinar?

-¿eh? Si, un poco...

-muy bien, hazle de comer a alice -comencé a caminar directo a la sala que era en donde estaban alice y shechire, sólo escuche como eyeless suspiraba resignado, y sacaba las cosas para comenzar a hacer de comer -¡hey alice! Pásame el control

-¿que es eso? -me pregunto algo asustada, creo que desde que la deje temporalmente ciega me tiene miedo

-con lo que cambias las imágenes en la caja mágica de enfrente...

-¡Oooh! Ok... Aquí tienes... -me lanzo el control y yo alcance a tomarlo, luego comencé a cambiar los canales, hasta que me tope con un noticiero -valla aquí si que se mueven rápido...

-¿de que hablas? -me pregunto toby

-observa el televisor... -en las noticias habían muchas personas, algunas patrullas, y varios oficiales revisando el supermercado en el que estaba hace sólo unos momentos, la señora de la televisión, estaba entrevistando a uno de los oficiales, el cual se veía algo frustrado

-díganos que paso exactamente oficial -dijo la señora de televisor mientras apuntaba el micrófono al hombre

-recibimos una orden del departamento de policía, diciéndonos que había lo que parecía ser un robo a mano armada, en el mini súper de esta calle, la llamada que informo esto fue anónima o al menos la joven ni siquiera dijo su nombre por lo alarmada que estaba, cuando llegamos, encontramos un charco de sangre al otro lado del mostrador, y al cajero muerto, a partir del charco se forma un rastro de sangre, que pensamos puede ser de la testigo que vio toda la escena, o del ladrón que pudo salir herido durante el atraco, sin embargo optamos más por que puede ser del ladrón, ya que el rastro se pierde un par de calles antes de llegar al bosque, cerca de los edificios abandonados.

-entonces ¿no alcanzaron a ver al ladrón?

-no, pero sospechamos que sea uno de los más buscados, se han reportado muchos asesinatos por uno en especial, y sospechamos que sea el.

-¿alguna sugerencia para cuidarnos de este asesino?

-las mismas de siempre, cierren y aseguren puertas y ventanas durante la noche, y tengan precaución al salir.

-muchas gracias oficial, en otras noticias... -comencé a bajar el volumen de la televisión y dirigí mi vista a toby, que miraba incrédulo el reportaje.

-¿que ese no es el mini súper al cual fuiste hace un par de minutos?

-sip... Afortunadamente estaba uno de tus amigos para cubrirme

-espera... ¿Como que para cubrirte? Shina, ¿que hiciste? -dijo amatista, mientras me miraba enojada

-robar la comida, el dinero de la caja, matar al cajero y dispararle a un tipo dos veces. -amatista tomo su entrecejo con su mano derecha y agacho su cabeza mientras soltaba un gran suspiro

-nunca cambias, y aunque eso me alegra, te juro que tu aveces me das más problemas que los que me daban mis hijas...

-la responsable aquí soy yo... Aveces... El caso es que tu también estas igual o incluso me atrevería a decir que peor que yo, en cuanto a berrinches y caprichos se trata, así que estamos a mano.

-¿a quien fue al que inculpaste? -pregunto finalmente toby

-a este. -dije mientras le lanzaba la foto de la mala imitación del guason

-¿inculpaste a jeff? ¿Cómo hiciste para salir sin un rasguño?

-yo no aviso antes de disparar... -dije con un tono obvio, y es que es cierto, ¡¿quien demonios avisa antes de disparar?!

-pero... El es uno de los amigos de amatista... Es... O era su... ¡Espera! ¡Eyeless! -toby comenzó a alterarse, pareciera que apenas acababa de recordar algo.

-¿que pasa? -pregunto confundido eyeless, que seguía en la cocina

-¡el bebe!

-¿cuál bebe toby? ¿De que hablas?

-¡el bebe!, ¡el bebe eyeless! ¡El bebe de amatista! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?! ¡Pasamos este tiempo buscando sólo a amatista, olvidando por completo que cuando la conocí y cuando tu la volviste a ver ella estaba embarazada! ¡¿Que no lo recuerdas?! ¡Eso fue hace como cuatro meses más o menos! ¡El bebe de amatista! ¡¿que paso con el?!

-espera, ¿conocen al bebe? -pregunte algo confundida -¿lo han visto? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿que paso?

-nunca vimos al bebe... -dijo eyeless algo consternado -Nosotros... Nosotros fuimos capturados por zafiro y citrino... Junto con jeff y liu... Luego de ahí, todo se torna un poco borroso, luego los recuerdos se vuelven claros, en el momento en que salimos de unas cápsulas, y nos topamos con jeff y liu, y estos... Actuaban extraños... Los dejamos... Y toby y yo decidimos ir en busca de amatista y los demás... Pero nunca encontramos a ninguno, hasta ahora, que encontramos a amatista... No sabemos que paso con el bebe... Sí nació... O sí amatista... Lo perdió...

-¿bebe...? -Amatista estaba igual o más consternada que eyeless y toby, -¡¿tengo un bebe?! ¿Tu sabías esto? -dijo mientras me miraba

-si, escarlata me dijo que tenía que buscar a una persona que no estaba entre las fotos que yo tenía, que esa persona era tu hija, y que la reconocería porque en su cabello tiene un mechón de pelo morado, como el tuyo... Fue todo lo que me dijo... Eso significa que no perdiste al bebe, -dije mientras miraba a eyeless y toby -sin embargo hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Como tuviste un bebe? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Y quien es el padre?

-eso es fácil, jeff es el padre. -dijo toby mientras me miraba un poco más relajado

-¿que? -dije algo incrédula, al igual que amatista

-ese chico... ¿Es el padre de mi hija? -dijo amatista mientras hacia un gesto gracioso y de asco a la vez, mientras veía la foto

-tienen que estar bromeando... -dije mientras veía sería a toby y eyeless que ahora ya estaba en la sala también

-no bromeamos... El es el padre del bebe... -contesto eyeless

-¡¿que acaso este tipo me violo?! -dijo amatista algo enojada

-eeeeh no... El era tu novio... O algo así...

-¡muy bien! Ahora si quiero recordarlos a todos y todo sobré ustedes... Tengo que ver como es que todo término así...

-igual yo... Y aparte también tengo que saber la historia de este tipo, y de ese tal liu...

-pero... Espera Shina, si ese sujeto es el novio de amatista... -dijo por primera vez en la conversación alice

-¡ERA! -dijo amatista algo enojada y confundida

-y el padre de la bebe de amatista... -continuo alice -¿que eso no significa que le disparaste a la persona equivocada? Sin mencionar que es uno de los que tenemos que traer ante amatista y procurar que obviamente viva, técnicamente metiste la pata... ¿No?

-mmmmmm... Nop... verás, estoy aquí para ayudar a amatista a ganar esta ronda, sin embargo, bien puedo matar a cualquiera que odie, sea necesario para ganar o no, y eso es por una simple razón, y es "diversión", como veraz... Soy algo egoísta, y caprichosa y aún sabiendo eso, amatista pidió mi ayuda, por el momento solo quiero matar el tiempo, y si mientras hago eso también obtengo el beneficio de encontrar a esas personas, pues es algo bueno, sin embargo... Sí uno de ellos no me cae bien... No dudare en matarlo, aún cuando eso signifiqué la derrota... Claro que podría abstenerme de hacerles daño... Si ALGUIEN me hiciera un favor... -dije mientras miraba a amatista

-eso es chantaje... -dijo algo enojada -¿que es lo que quieres?

-permiso para poder robar un banco...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-vamos amatista... Veraz, quiero dinero, para ir a un concierto, además de que lo necesito para alimentar a alice, sin embargo no obtendré el dinero trabajando, es muy aburrido, además de que sí no puedo matar a nadie de las fotos mínimo los molestare, a los que odie claro esta... Sólo necesito que me dejes robar un banco y matar a algunos cuantos civiles y trabajadores, eso es todo... Juro por lo que sea, que no me atraparan, así que...

-Shina... Aunque te diga que no, no me harás caso...

-lo vez alice, ella me conoce -dije con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a alice, la cual me observaba algo confundida

-¿y esto como molestara jeff? -dijo toby algo confundido

-bueno, al parecer el esta muy orgulloso de su puesto como uno de los más buscados del país, así que le arrebataré ese puesto, no dudo que algunos de sus amigos también estén entre esos más buscados, así que sería como matar más de dos pájaros en un solo tiro, vez, ¡todos ganamos!

-es un buen plan... -dijo algo asombrado eyeless

-sólo unos cuantos de nosotros matamos, algo así como "anónimamente" así que, tu plan puede funcionar...

-muy bien, ahora la parte divertida, hay que conseguir quien me ayude...

-yo no lo haré... -dijo rápidamente amatista

-¡¿queeeeee?! ¿Porque...? -dije con voz decepcionada

-ya hice mucho por ti al dejarte hacer esto, no haré más...

-bien... -dije algo resignada -shechire ¿me ayudas?

-si claro -respondió despreocupado

-¿y tu alice?

-pues parece que no tengo de otra... Quien sabe, tu plan puede beneficiarme a mi también.

-¡muy bien! Ya tengo el banco fijado, y el plan casi listo, sólo falta decirles a ustedes cual es...

-¿cuando haremos todo esto? -pregunto shechire

-en dos días...

~fin Shina pov~

~jeff pov~

¡Puta madre! No me esperaba una jodida noche como esta, llegue como pude a mi cabaña, en la cual estaba smile y laila, Smile la trajo hace no mucho tiempo, y ahora se está quedando con nosotros, nunca hace mal tener un compañero más, la placa en su cuello no dice nada más que su nombre, así que técnicamente ahora es mía, mi hombro y mi pierna ya estaban vendados, la sangre ya se había detenido, si esto empeoraba tendría que ir al hospital a que me cocieran las heridas, pero no quería eso, así que sólo tenía que esperar a que las heridas mejoren, di de comer a laila y a smile, luego encendí el televisor en el noticiero, algunos policías me habían seguido pero logre perderlos antes de llegar al bosque, esa niña estúpida arruino todo mi plan, al final no logre obtener los cigarrillos que quería.

-parece que tendré que esperar un tiempo para volver a salir... -dije en voz alta, mientras miraba a smile, que de alguna forma parecía comprender mi frustración -¿que habrá querido decir con remplazo? ¡BAH! Como si me importara... Maldita loca habladora... Si la vuelvo a ver, le daré una visita en la noche, deseara nunca haberse metido conmigo...

No esperaba que esa chica fuera tan estúpida como para meterse conmigo, pero siempre tiene que haber alguien más estúpido que la plana de Jane.

~fin pov jeff~

~Shina pov, 19 de julio, 3:15 pm~

Todo estaba listo, alice y shechire sabían su posición y el plan, y todo parecía perfecto, porque así lo era, vestimenta: algo casual, pero elegante para mi, y para alice, le conseguí una réplica del vestido que usaba cuando se iba a su país de las maravillas, en cuanto a shechire, le conseguí un traje, blanco, con corbata color morado, se ve divertido, y al parecer no le gusta demasiado, se ve incómodo, Armas: yo tengo una par de pistolas automáticas, disparan hermoso, es un disparo rápido y limpio, alice tiene su cuchillo, y shechire, fue difícil encontrar un arma la cual le gustará y se adaptará a ella, pero al final vimos que se acomoda bastante bien con un fusil de francotirador, su habilidad de aparecer y desaparecer cada que quiere le ayuda mucho, además tiene buen pulso, se acomoda rápido, el plan es sencillo, shechire esta desde arriba, disparara a todo aquel que quiera entrar o salir del edificio, alice y yo entraremos por la puerta de enfrente, ella se dirigirá a la puerta trasera y yo me encargare de matar a todos los guardias.

-¿lista alice?

-supongo... Sabes no soy del todo buena en estas cosas...

-bueno ya mataste una vez a alguien, en el mundo real, además ya es tarde para retractarse...

-matas un perro y te dicen mata perros... -dijo en un susurro algo molesta

-jajaja desgraciadamente así es el mundo... -ambas entramos por la puerta de enfrente, cuando entramos algunos se nos quedaron viendo y otros nos ignoraron -bueno, a trabajar... Ten.- le lancé un antifaz de color azul, yo me puse uno negro mientras colocaba mi celular en el suelo, mientras se reproducía la canción de "ich will" de "rammstein" y si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es "si", soy un tanto teatral para cosas como estas, saqué el arma y dispare al guardia que hasta ahora no había echo nada más que mirarnos con extrañeza, fue un tiro limpio en la cabeza, dispare un par de veces al cielo, para llama más la atención, mientras todos nos veían, alice se abrió camino hasta la puerta trasera -ok, quiero hacer esto rápido, en 5 min todos van a morir, así que les sugeriría que aprovechen este tiempo para hablar a sus familiares, o a su gato, si es que viven solos, si alguien trata de salir... -apunté el arma a uno de los guardias que estaba en el fondo, dispare y le de directo al ojo, de verdad amo mi puntería -terminara como el...

Comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba la caja fuerte, shechire apareció a mi lado, el llevaba una máscara morada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la máscara le cubría toda la cara lo cual hacia más fácil el ocultar su piel gris que es muy característica de el, todos los rehenes estaba en el suelo, y los cajeros y demás trabajadores del banco estaban escondidos detrás de sus escritorios, algunos hicieron caso a mi sugerencia y comenzaron a llamar por teléfono, la policía o sus familiares, daba igual a quien llamarán, el final sería el mismo.

-quiero hacer esto rápido, así que empieza a matarlos a todos, prepárate por sí viene la policía, aunque dudo que este aquí en menos de 5 min.

-de acuerdo, le diré a alice que me ayude...

-Dile que mate a los que están cerca de la puerta trasera, que no se mueva demasiado lejos... Oh y... - deje de hablar al ver como una mujer trataba de activar la alarma silenciosa, tome la mano de la mujer y la guíe hasta el botón, la mujer temblaba estaba asustada, y yo estaba que me moría de la risa, -no queremos que lleguen tarde ¿verdad? -tome el arma y le disparé en la boca a la mujer, luego seguí mi camino -shechire, no quiero errores...

-no los habrá... -shechire desapareció justo cuando yo ya había llegado a la caja fuerte, saqué mi katana, la cual llevaba en una funda en mi espalda -veamos si aún recuerdo como hacer esto... -comencé a concentrarme, en el pasado, yo podía controlar el rayo, fue un don que me dio amatista, sin embargo desde que reencarne he perdido la práctica, así que a partir de aquí, no se sí todo saldrá bien, chispas comenzaron a salir de mi brazo, y poco a poco empece a ver como pequeños rayos salían de mi mano y rodeaban la espada, no tarde mucho en hacer que todos los rayos cubrieran mi brazo y la espada, haciendo la ver de un azul brillante -¡lo logre! Ahora la parte divertida... -alce en alto la katana, y luego la deje caer en el espacio que había entre la enorme puerta de metal y el marco de esta, poco a poco comencé a mover la espada hacia abajo y rodeando la parte en donde estaba el seguro de la puerta, en sólo un minuto ya tenía la puerta abierta, frente a mi estaba bastante dinero, más del que necesito, pero la cantidad era poca, al menos para mi, conmigo aplica la frase de "la avaricia rompió el saco". Llene tres maletas de dinero, pesaba más que yo, o al menos eso creo, corrí de vuelta a con alice y shechire, y vi que la mayoría de las personas ya estaban muertas, quedaban sólo dos cajeras, las cuales acabe rápidamente, alice corrió hacia mi y shechire apareció a mi lado, le di una mochila a cada uno, y comenzamos a dirigirnos a la salida, abrí un portal en el suelo, por el cual pasaríamos para llegar al departamento, mire las cámaras de seguridad y me di cuenta de que aún seguían filmando

-¡vamos se nos hace tarde! -grito shechire mientras ayudaba a alice a entrar al portal, la pobre apenas y podía con la mochila

-¡ya voy! -tome el celular y lo guarde en la mochila junto con el dinero, luego vi hacia la cámara y me quite el antifaz, dejando expuesta mi cara, sonreí divertida y camine hacia shechire que en cuanto vio que me acercaba salto hacia el portal, se preguntarán, ¿porque me deje ver?, bueno, es que ese es mi plan, que me reconozcan, y que sepan quien soy, soy del tipo de personas a las que les gusta que le den el mérito por algo, ademas, no es como que el color de mi cabello sea muy común, después de que shechire salto al portal, cruce yo, y aparecí en el departamento, en donde amatista, ayudaba a alice con la mochila, cerré el portal y puse mi mochila en la mesa, amatista me vio algo sería pero sabía que se moría por preguntarme como estuvo todo

-¿y bien? -dijo mientras poco a poco su cara sería iba siendo remplazada por una sonrisa

-todo salió perfecto...

~fin Shina pov~

~jeff pov, 20 de julio, 6:00 am~

Mis heridas estaban mejor, ya no me dolían y las he mantenido lo más limpias posible para evitar molestas infecciones, smile estaba a mi lado, mordisqueando un brazo, es bueno saber que mi condición no afecta el que el pueda salir a divertirse, laila estaba dormida en el sofá individual, y yo estaba viendo la televisión, cambiaba y cambiaba de canal hasta que me tope con un noticiero, el cual hablaba del robo a un banco, estaban entrevistando al jefe de policía, el cual se veía más que molesto, subí el volumen y comencé a escuchar la noticia solo por curiosidad, la entrevista al oficial pareciera que fue hecha ayer, y estaban trasmitiendo la noticia hoy.

-¿tiene alguna idea de como lucían los asaltantes?

-las cámaras de seguridad lo grabaron todo, parece que no se molestaron ni siquiera en apagar las cámaras, esto va más allá de lo que puedo llegar a imaginar, estos sujetos son por demás extraños...

-¿cree que el banco nos permitiría mostrar al airé las cintas de grabación?

-claro que si, de hecho, diría que tiene que mostrar las grabaciones, por sí alguien llega a verlos, a una de las chicas en especial...

-muy bien gracias... -la parte del reportaje acabo, y la imagen del noticiero volvió al estudio, en el cual ahora los conductores hablaban

-este fue el reportaje que nuestra compañera hizo ayer al jefe de policía, el banco nos mandó las grabaciones de las cámaras, las cuales les mostráremos ahora, recomendamos discreción, pues... Son algo fuertes...

Después de eso, comenzaron a verse las grabaciones, las cuales no tenían sonido, parece que las cámaras del banco no captan sonido, en los vídeos se ve como aparecen tres sujetos, dos chicas y un chico, cada uno vestido de forma o muy elegante o muy extraña, sin embargo la vestimenta no es lo que llama mi atención, si no cierta cabellera rosa con negro, que pertenece a una chica, que hubiera deseado no conocer, el video sigue avanzando y puedo ver como estos tres sujetos acaban con todos en el banco, los rehenes llaman por teléfono, y ellos no hacen nada, sólo van acabando con ellos uno por uno, en la parte de arriba puedo ver como el chico apunta con su arma y dispara sin titubear a todos los que intentan acercarse a la salida, y veo como la chica con el vestido raro, corta las gargantas y atraviesa los pechos de los rehenes, algo que me llamo la atención es que la chica de cabello rosa ayuda a una de los rehenes a activar lo que parece ser la alarma de robo, luego se ve como esta abriendo la bóveda con su espada que parece que emite luz, o rayos, o algo parecido, saca tres mochilas enormes llenas de dinero y luego ella se dirigir hacia sus compañeros y les entrega una mochila a cada uno, luego los tres se van, pero la chica de cabello rosa no sale sin antes sonreír a la cámara de seguridad y quitarse el antifaz, ¡era la misma perra que me disparó! ¡En menos de cinco minutos esa desgraciada casi vacío el banco y mato a más personas de las que yo logro matar en una sola noche! Me hervía la sangre, y estaba que echaba humo, esa maldita tiene que pagar.

-esa perra tiene que irse a dormir...

* * *

**bueno, entes de que digan algo, no, no puede a ver algo entre Shina y jeff, se que en este cap parecio que puede haber esa posibilidad pero no es así, se parecen demasiado y eso es lo que quiero usar para que Shina mantenga alejado a jeff de amatista... Ups spoiler xD pero bueno, eso era todo xp comenten que les pareció y yo los veo en el siguiente cap ^^ bye :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**holaaaaaa :3 bueno ants de empezar queria responder una pregunta a jenn the killer, ya que no tiene cuenta aqui, no le puedo contestar jaja, pero si por aqui, laila esta viva porque escarlata de dio vida de nuevo, recuerda que ella dijo que reviviria a todos sus amigos, entre ellos estan laila y smie, y smile esta con laila, porque cuando revivieron ambos se encontraron, ahora aclarado este pundo jaja, que comience el cap :3**

* * *

~Amatista pov, 21 de julio, 3:15 pm~

La historia de Shina fue genial, no me canso de escucharla y por supuesto no esperaba menos de ella , sin embargo espero que se sepa controlar, no siempre es así de imprudente, cuando se pone sería es muy madura, sin embargo creo que el asunto de los conciertos la puso algo loca, ella en verdad adora a esas dos bandas, forman parte de una larga lista que ella tiene cuyos cantantes y bandas no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro, así como le gusta rammstein, mago de oz, slipknot, marilyn manson y system of a down, también le gusta lady gaga y katy perry, y así como le gustan ellas, le gusta porta y así como le gusta porta le gusta vivaldi, y así es con muchos otros, esos son sólo resaltando algunos de los más importantes para ella, conmigo es igual, la mayoría de mis gustos son los mismos que los de ella, ella fue mi maestra en música, literalmente hablando, ella me enseño a tocar muchos instrumentos, como el violin, la batería, flauta transversal, guitarra, piano, bajo y chelo, soy muy unida a ella, es por eso que cuando murió me afectó mucho, para mis hijas, la muerte de Shina sólo duro un año, pero para mi, fueron más, fueron como 16 años, si lo pongo en calendario humano, aunque no me acuerdo que paso en esos años, todo esta muy confuso, y todo es por esta ronda, sin embargo es por eso que la escogí para ayudarme, aún sabiendo que pasarían este tipo de cosas, se que puedo confiar en ella cuando la necesite. ahora ella y alice están sacando todo el dinero, y lo están contando y shechire lo esta acomodando dentro de varios muebles, las razones son obvios, al principio Shina quería gastarlo en los boletos, y en muchas cosas más, sin embargo le dije que teníamos que contarlo y esconderlo, si no, el dinero se nos iría en sólo tres días.

-¿y ahora que harás? -le pregunte mientras seguía cambiando de canal, a mi me daba flojera ayudar con el dinero -me imagino que tu plan aún no acaba, y si ya acabo pues que plan más malo.

-jajaja, no aún no se acaba, sin embargo creo que voy a tener que interferir en que la segunda parte se lleve a cabo.

-¿que segunda parte?

-veraz, la segunda parte era que uno de los asesinos vinieran a matarme, en especial la mala imitación del guason, pues a el fue al que le había avisado que esto sucedería...

-¿mala imitación del guason? -preguntaron eyeless y toby

-si, el sujeto de la sonrisa enorme y piel blanca, con chamarra blanca

-ah ya... Jeff

-si, jefferson, el tiene que venir a matarme... -eyeless trataba de reprimir su risa, cosa que toby no logró, el estaba que se orinaba de la risa

-no se llama jefferson, se llama jeffrey... -le corrigió eyeless aún tratando de aguantar la risa

-¡pues ese! ¡Me vale el nombre! El caso es, que la segunda parte de mi plan es que venga a matarme, luego yo lo secuestro y le metemos una buena terapia de electroshock, luego te lo presentamos y vemos si te recuerda, es una forma de traer a alguien sin tener que buscarlo, sin embargo parece que de todos modos voy a tener que buscarlo, porque han pasado más de tres días y aún no está aquí...

-¿le dijiste donde vivimos? -le pregunte algo preocupada, no me gustaría tener que pasar por lo mismo que pasamos cuando toby llego

-mmmm... Nop...

-por eso no viene, no puedes ir a un lugar el cual ni siquiera sabes donde esta... -le dijo eyeless con un tono obvio, y es que es cierto.

-¡que se ponga a buscar! ¡Para eso tiene piernas para caminar!

-le disparaste en una pierna... -dijo toby el cual aún parecía estarse riendo, pero ya estaba más calmado

-fuera de mi casa... -respondió Shina enojada, mientras apuntaba la puerta de salida

-tienen razón, Shina, no puedes esperar a alguien que ni siquiera sabe donde vives -le dije tratando de no hacerla enojar más, si algo odia es que le digan que este mal, es algo terca.

-bueno, entonces, eyeless y toby vallan por el.

-¡¿que?! Qué parte de: "hace mucho que no lo vemos" ¿no entendiste? Si no fuera así, creemos que ya habríamos traído a todos para que amatista los recordara y viceversa... -dijo algo molesto eyeless

-el vive en el bosque, la policía siguió su rastro de sangre hasta unas cuadras antes del bosque, no puedo hacer más por ustedes, así que, ¡órale!, ¡vallan por el! -Shina comenzó a empujar a toby y eyeless hasta la puerta, hasta que finalmente logró sacarlos, luego cerró la puerta antes de que uno de ellos pudiera protestar -listo, problema resuelto... -Shina regreso a contar el dinero, y yo cambie de canal hasta encontrar algo que me entretuviera.

~fin amatista pov~

~eyeless pov~

Estábamos fuera del departamento, Shina no nos había dado tiempo de protestar, y no nos iba a dejar entrar hasta que fuéramos por jeff, sin embargo hay un pequeño detalle, y es que el no va a querer venir con nosotros, toby y yo caminamos hacia las escaleras, este edificio en su mayoría está abandonado, muy pocas personas viven aquí, así que no hay que preocuparse por que alguien nos vea.

-¿y que haremos para traer a jeff? -me dijo mientras salíamos del edifico y comenzábamos a caminar rumbo al bosque, quedaba algo lejos, tal vez demasiado, pero no teníamos otra alternativa mas que ir

-no lo se... pero yo no tengo ninguna intención de pelear, tengo un trato con jeff, que no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de romper, aun cuando el no se acuerde de dicho trato.

-¿un trato? ¿de que trata?

-fue hace mucho, hace cinco o seis meses mas o menos, amatista y jeff habían tenido una riña, jeff termino encerrándola, y no la dejaba salir para nada, sin embargo ella quería salir, y quería ir por sus cosas, como ropa, su violín, unos peluches y una consola de xbox que había dejado en mi casa, un día ella y jeff llegaron a mi casa con una charola llena de cupcakes, que tenían hígado, riñones, intestinos y demás órganos humanos, amatista no lo ofreció a nina, ben, sally y a mi como ofrenda de paz de parte de jeff, jeff me odia y digamos que a mi tampoco me cae del todo bien, sin embargo la razón de porque jeff me odia es porque piensa que le quite a nina, antes, ellos dos eran tan unidos como lo son unos hermanos, sin embargo, cuando empece a salir con nina, ella se alejo un poco de jeff, y jeff se enojo, y empezó a ignorar a nina, hasta que el solo la alejo de su lado, nina estaba triste, y hasta ese día siguió estándolo, si no fuera porque jeff vino a mi con una propuesta...

-flash back-

nina, sally, ben y amatista, estaban comiendo los cupcakes, se veían felices, en especial nina, que hace mucho no vea una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro a pesar de que al igual que jeff tenga una permanente, yo tome uno de los cupcakes que tenían riñones dentro, sabían bien, a amatista se le daba la cocina, jeff por su parte estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de salida, mirándonos pensativo, se veía algo molesto, sin embargo no puedo esperar una cara diferente si esta con nosotros, jeff salio de la casa e hizo un ademan con su mano, dándome a entender de que lo siguiera, yo deje el cupcake a medio comer en la mesa, y seguí a jeff, una vez fuera de la casa el comenzó a hablar.

-tengo que pedirte un favor...

-¿cual es? -pregunte con una voz seria y fría como la suya

-necesito que cuides a amatista cuando yo no pueda, es muy seguro de que ella te visitara un par de veces, a ti, a nina, a ben y sally, no la puedo mantener encerrada siempre, ella encontrara una forma de salirse con la suya, el ejemplo mas claro es este, que me convenció de venir aquí a traerles una ofrenda de "paz", lo único que quiero es que le eches uno de los ojos que no tienes, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?

-si, si, quieres que sea su niñero cuando tu no puedas, sin embargo, a cambio tu tienes que hacer algo por mi...

-¿que cosa?

-quiero que dejes atrás tus estúpidos celos, y tu jodida idea de que yo aleje a nina de ti, cuando el único culpable fuiste tu, ella esta triste, se siente culpable porque cree que es su culpa que tu ya no le vuelvas a hablar...

-pues no es su culpa... ¡es tuya!

-no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros, yo no te quite a tu hermana, es solo que tu eres demasiado estúpido para ver que lo único que le sucedió a nina es que se enamoro, ella no te quiere fuera de su vida, y nunca planeo remplazarte conmigo, eres lo mas cercano a una familia que le queda, pues después de todo tu la hiciste lo que es, sin embargo eso no te daba el derecho a evitar que conociera otras personas, eres como su hermano, y aunque yo sea su novio, tu ocupas un lugar que no podré llenar... lo único que quiero es que veas la realidad y dejes de comportarte como un imbécil... a cambio yo cuidare a amatista... -jeff me miro pensativo, pero al mismo tiempo enojado, el sabía que yo tenia razón, y eso era lo que le molestaba, que alguien mas tuviera razón y no el, jeff emitió un gran suspiro y extendió su mano hacia mi mientras me decía:

-es un trato...

-es un trato. -dije yo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y sellábamos el acuerdo

despues de eso ambos entramos de nuevo a la casa y jeff cambio su actitud completamente con nina, literalmente en un segundo cambio todo, nina se veía algo confundida pero a la vez feliz, y amatista sospechaba de nuestro trato pero nunca se entero de nada.

-fin flash back-

-eso fue lo que paso, no tengo intenciones de pelear con jeff, porque se que tanto a amatista, como a nina no les gustaria, tambien es por eso, que te arrastre a que me ayudaras a encontrar a amatista, pues tengo que cuidarla mientras jeff no esta...

-ya veo... debes de querer mucho a nina para estar dispuesto a hacer estas cosas...

-jajaja, no tienes ni idea... pero bueno, ya llegamos... -observe atento el claro que estaba enfrente nuestro, la cabaña en la que se estaba quedando jeff era la misma, así que no fue difícil llegar.

-¿siempre supiste que jeff estaba aquí? -me pregunto toby

-si, sin embargo no había venido aquí porque no es como que tenga mucho que hacer aquí, nada me obliga a tener que visitarlo...

-sabes, pudimos traer a shina y a aliceaquíi desde hace mucho, en vez de tener que hace esto...

-discúlpame por querer aplazar el momento en que mi trasero sería golpeado... -dije con un tono de sarcasmo

-entonces... ¿mentiste cuando dijiste que no sabias donde estaba jeff?

-seeh -conteste despreocupado mientras me dirigía a la puerta

-y ¿ahora que? ¿tocamos o entramos asi nada mas? -abri la puerta, si jeff tenia una herida de bala en la pierna, lo mas seguro es que no se pueda mover, o al menos no tan rapido como siempre, lo cual nos da una ventaja

al entrar nos encontramos con dos perros, uno era smile, y el otro era laila, me sorprende que jeff la tenga, tendría que preguntarle como es que la tiene, pues el no recuerda nada, según palabras de shina, así que es algo extraño, smile empezó a gruñirnos, al igual que laila, lo que alerto a jeff, que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con su cuchillo en la mano.

-¿que hacen aquí? -se veía enojado, y se comprende, yo también lo estaría si alguien me hubiera disparado en el brazo y en la pierna

-¡hey! jeff... veníamos a hablar contigo... -dije un poco calmado, sin embargo aun inquieto por la forma en que laila y smile nos gruñían

-¡no tengo nada que hablar con ninguno de ustedes! larguense de mi casa ahora...

-que mal genio... veníamos a hacerte un favor. -dijo toby con una voz de superioridad, algo que seguramente haría enojar a jeff, -nos enteramos de que una chica te disparo, y te dejo así como estas, y que por si fuera poco hace no mucho asalto un banco... parece que esa niña te busca pelea...

-¿que saben ustedes de esa pequeña idiota?

-sabemos que seguro te gustaría devolverle el favor... así que veníamos a decirte en donde vive...

-¡¿ustedes saben donde se encuentra la idiota pelo de chicle?!

-jajaja, pero por supuesto... pero primero... ¿nos invitas a entrar? -jeff frunció el ceño, luego chasqueo los dedos y smile y laila dejaron de gruñirnos, sea, cual sea el plan de toby, espero y le este funcionando.

-vamos entren... -jeff camino hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón individual, yo y toby nos sentamos enfrente de el, en uno de los sillones para tres personas, luego de esto jeff nos miro seriamente, esperando a que habláramos, la puerta se cerro, luego smile y laila se pusieron a un lado de jeff -¿y bien...?

-claro, veraz jeff, la chica a la que buscas, se llama shina, como te habrás dado cuenta ella y sus amigos no son humanos normales, así que supongo que sabes a lo que te atienes, ella vive en un departamento, el edificio de su departamento esta en la calle de la hoja, es el tercer edificio a partir de la avenida del fuego, su departamento esta en el quinto piso, para tu suerte, el departamento tiene dos ventanas, la ventana que da al callejón del edifico es la de la habitación de shina...

-... ¿esperan que les crea? para empezar ¿como es que saben todo eso?

-nos pusimos a investigar, fue difícil encontrarla créeme...

-si claro, ¿y porque me dicen esto a mi?

-porque tu eres el que puede matarla, no me dirás que no te dolio al menos un poquito el orgullo al ver como esa niña mataba mas personas que tu en solo cinco minutos, porque para serte sincero, a mi y a eyeless si nos dolió, ¿verdad eyeless?

-si, claro, ademas, como a ti te disparo, creímos que te molestarías mas, si nosotros la matábamos primero, así que vinimos a decirte...

-...sigo sin creerles...

-mira, que te parece si vas a la dirección que te decimos, si no la encuentras, puedes venir y golpearnos todo lo que quieras -dijo toby despreocupado

-¿están tan confiados? mas vale que se preparen por si me están mintiendo... pues desearan estar muertos, menos tu eyeless, tu ya estas muerto jaja...

-confía en nosotros jeff, no te estamos mintiendo...

-¿confiar en ustedes? primero muerto, sin embargo no pierdo nada al ir, de hecho gano mucho aun cuando esa mocosa no este ahí

-bueno, nos vemos jeff, luego nos cuentas como te fue -toby y yo nos levantamos del sillón y comenzamos a avanzar hasta la puerta, la abrimos y salimos, apenas salimos respire lo mas hondo que pude,

-parece que funciono... a la próxima dime lo que tienes planeado decir...

-te estas portando como un gallina...

-que gracioso toby... no buscar pelea ya lo dije, y si algo tenemos en común jeff y yo es nuestro mal carácter, asi que mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

-jajaja, como digas, volvamos, veamos si shina nos deja entrar...

~fin eyeless pov~

~amatista pov~

-¡listo! al fin terminamos... -shina, shechire y alice por fin habían terminado, alice se tiro en el sillón y cerro los ojos esperando poder dormirse un poco.

-quien diría que contar dinero es tan aburrido y cansado... -alice estaba realmente cansada, despues de todo era demasiado dinero, shechire no se quedaba atras, pues el fue el que tuvo que esconder el dinero, el pobre llego a un punto en el que se estreso porque ya no había lugares en donde esconder el dinero.

-y ¿cuanto dinero es? -le pregunte a shina que era la única que parecía no estar tan fastidiada

-30 mil millones... no en vano las malditas mochilas pesaban tanto... ¿que horas son?

-no se, déjame ver... -cambie de canal hasta que encontré un noticiero, en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla había un reloj que decía la hora -son las 5:40 de la tarde...

-¿donde podrán estar toby y eyeless? no creo que puedan tardar tanto en traer a una sola persona... -la puerta sonó, en cuanto shina acabo de hablar -al fin... -ella se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, pero en cuanto vio a toby y eyeless la cerro

-¿que paso? -le pregunte algo consternada, las voces de eyeless y toby detrás de la puerta de entrada resolvieron muchas de mis dudas

-¡heeeeey! ¡dejanos entrar! -grito toby mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta

-¡no lo trajeron! ¡ni de coñá los voy a dejar entrar!

-no lo trajimos pero le dijimos donde vives... eso es bastante, ¿no? -dijo eyeless, un poco mas calmado que toby, el cual aun seguía golpeando la puerta, shina camino de regreso a la puerta y la abrió, los miro por un segundo y dijo

-¿le dieron bien la direccion?

-si

-y ¿se aseguraron de que viniera?

-si, así es... no me sorprendería que viniera esta misma noche, aunque su pierna aun esta algo mal, así que tal vez tengas que esperar un poco...

-¡aaarhg! perfecto... al menos lograron que viniera eso es algo.

-¿ya nos dejas pasar?

-nop -shina les cerro la puerta en la cara, tan fuerte que seguro les dejara una marca, en todo caso de que no se hayan quitado de en medio

-shina... déjalos entrar... -dije con una voz severa, shina solo resoplo y abrió la puerta

-gracias... -dijeron toby y eyeless mientras entraban al departamento.

todo el día shina se la paso molestando a eyeless y toby, y alice y shechire se quedaron dormidos en los sillones, asi fue hasta las ocho de la noche, que fue cuando toby y eyeless se fueron, y cuando shina cargo a alice y yo a shechire que aun seguían dormidos, los llevamos a la habitación de alice y los recostamos en la cama, luego salimos, fue uno de los días mas tranquilos que he tenido.

-me voy a dormir, ¿tu que harás?

-tengo un libro que leer, encontré una novela en internet, hace un par de días, y no he tenido tiempo de leerla, cuando me aburra tal vez también me valla a dormir un rato...

-ok, hasta mañana shina

-hasta mañana amatista, descansa.

después de eso yo entre a mi habitación y shina se fue a la sala, mi habitación es algo pequeña, sin embargo es suficiente para mi, no tiene ventanas, pero no es como que necesite mucho de una, me recosté en mi cama y me dispuse a dormir o al menos a descansar los ojos, ya que no duermo muy seguido, pasaron una, dos, tres horas, y yo aun no me aburría, al contrario, me puse a ver que había en mi loca cabeza, tenia que ver una forma de acordarme de eyeless y toby, sin embargo no había nada en mi cabeza, al menos no en mi consciente, tendría que ver mi subconsciente, sin embargo eso tendría que hacerlo con ayuda de shina, ya que si logro entrar y recordarlos, en el momento en el que salga podría olvidar todo, y necesito que shina este para que vea mi mente, pero eso lo discutiría con ella otro día, seguí inmersa en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche algo extraño en mi cuarto y sentí una presión en mi cuello, abri lentamente mis ojos y cuando estos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, me encontré con el chico que shina había inculpado, su rostro era mas terrorífico en persona, y sinceramente, debo admitir que me dieron escalofríos cuando me di cuenta que tenia su cuchillo en mi cuello, subí lentamente mi mano izquierda, tratando de no alarmarlo mucho

-¿quien eres? -dije tratando de no sonar temerosa

-¡¿quien eres tu?! ¡¿donde esta tu amiga, la de pelo rosa?! -se veía molesto, y desesperado, bueno el plan de shina había funcionado, ahora solo tenia que encontrar la forma de hacer calmar a este chico, mi mano ya había subido lo suficiente como para alcanzar la suya, la cual sostenía el cuchillo en mi cuello, tome con sumo cuidado su mano, el reacciono mal e hizo mas presión en mi cuello, logrando que me sintiera un poco asfixiada

-tranquilo... no te voy a hacer nada ¿ok...? solo cálmate un poco, se que debes de estar enojado, y fastidiado... solo levantate poco a poco de enzima mío, nada malo pasara... -en ningún momento le quite los ojos de encima, y el tampoco aparto su vista de los míos, mientras pudiera mantenerlo así, nada malo pasaría, no es como estar hipnotizado o algo así, lo único que hago es tratar de calmarlo, comencé a empujarlo hacia atrás, logrando que este se sentara en mis piernas, yo poco a poco me iba levantando de la cama, cuando por fin ambos quedamos sentados, empece a remover su cuchillo de mi cuello, poco a poco comenzó a dejar de luchar por volver a subir su cuchillo a mi cuello, una buena señal -muy bien... mi nombre es amatista... ¿cual es el tuyo?

-me llamo jeff...

-ok... mucho gusto... dime ¿porque buscas a shina?

-¿es amiga tuya? -dijo con una voz un poco mas enojada

-si... y lo que te haya hecho, te pido disculpas, ¿hay una forma en que te pueda compensar?, para que no le hagas daño...

-tu amiga me disparo... no creo que puedas hacer nada por mi...

-ya veo... ¿en donde te disparo?

-en el hombro y en la pierna... -mire su sudadera y vi que tenia un agujero, y una mancha de sangre, toque su hombro con mi mano libre, pues la izquierda aun sostenía su mano con el cuchillo, y temía que si lo soltaba pudiera pasarme algo.

-esto no te dolerá, pero te hará sentir raro... -comencé a curar su herida, use la suficiente energía para que cerrara por completo, el solo me veía atento, cuando termine, el removió su chamarra y su camiseta negra y vio la piel en donde antes estaba su herida, ya no quedaba nada, sin embargo había un pequeño circulo de color crema, que resaltaba entre toda la piel blanca, ese pequeño circulo era piel sana

-wooow... ¿como hiciste eso...?

-tu piel... no es blanca originalmente... ¿porque?

-me queme la piel con lejía y alcohol... hace mucho tiempo... pero aun no me contestas...

-oh... ya veo, bueno, eso se puede arreglar... -no tenia planeado explicarle lo que soy, así que seguí ignorando sus preguntas, toque un poco la piel con mi dedo indice, y esta poco a poco comenzó a ser tan blanca como el resto de su piel -listo... ahí esta -le sonreí tratando de inspirarle confianza, el solo me miro extrañado y me dijo

-no me tienes miedo... eres rara... jaja...

-gracias, supongo... -moví mi mano hasta su pierna, directo al lugar en el que había un agujero en su pantalón, he hice lo mismo que con la herida de su brazo, cuanto termine, sentí como la mano que sostenía su cuchillo, lo soltaba -listo, tu pierna ya esta bien también... y también es blanca...

-eres muy curiosa, no solo en como te comportas, si no como eres...

-¿he? ¿que quieres decir?

-bueno, no veo todos los días a una chica de cabello y ojos morado y piel de un color gris claro... sin mencionar que has curado mis heridas con lo que parece ser magia... seguro estoy soñando...

-no, no estas soñando... y si te gusta pensar que es magia, pues si, es magia... sabes, creo que si viste el reportaje de shina, esto no deberia de impresionarte tanto...

-shina es... ¿la chica del pelo de chicle?

-jeje, que no te oiga decir eso, o te arrancara la cabeza... eres gracioso jajaja..

-y tu eres extraña, por mucho... sabes conozco gente curiosa, pero nunca a alguien como tu...

-jajaja -no podía creer que estaba hablando animadamente con el sujeto que aparentemente era el padre de una hija que ni recuerdo, eso si que me molestaba, pero lo que mas me molestaba, era que aun sabiendo eso, yo no podía dejar de sentirme a gusto a su lado "tal vez esa es la razón por la cual tuviste una hija con el" la voz burlona de infernal retumbaba en mi cabeza y me molestaba, estaba a punto de contestarle, pero la voz de yangire resonó ahora diciéndome: "por cierto, ¿ya te diste cuenta que el chico espeluznante tomo tu mano?" "y ¿que tu no has soltado la de el?" dijo después la voz de yandere, ¿que no se supone que ella es la que por lo general esta mas de mi lado? pero, ¡espera! ¡tiene razón! volví a la realidad y separe mi mano de la suya, el me miro extrañado, sus ojos eran muy raros, se veían, calmados, pero también podía ver una especie de locura psicópata, eso ojos... no, esa forma de mirar... la he visto antes.

-alejate de ella, mala imitación del guason... -la voz de shina sonó en mi habitación, gracias a mis difuntos padres, ya esta aquí.

-¡TU! -jeff tomo su cuchillo y rápidamente se levanto de mi cama y se puso frente a shina, que sostenía su katana fuertemente con su mano derecha, ambos se veían furiosos, y pareciera que en cualquier momento la pelea iba a estallar, jeff se dirigió rápidamente a shina, la cual interpuso su katana entre el cuchillo de jeff y su cara, shina se dejo caer y puso su pie en el estomago de jeff, logrando así sacarlo de mi cuarto y hacer que se estrellara en la puerta de la habitación de alice, rápidamente sale di mi cama y me dirigí hacia ellos, jeff se había parado del suelo y ahora estaba mirando a shina de una forma desquiciada, estaba furioso podía verlo, shina sonrío igual de desquiciada que el, si no detenía esto, jeff podía acabar muerto, y necesito que este vivo, si no, no podré ganar esta ronda, shina estaba a punto de atacar a jeff pero yo me interpuse en ambos y grite:

-¡alto! -shina se detuvo y escuche a mi espalda como sehabríaa la puerta de la habitación de shina, voltee y me encontré a jeff saliendo por la ventana

-¡esta escapando! -grito shina mientras corría hacia su habitación, para cuando ambas llegamos a su habitación y nos asomamos por la ventana, no vimos a nadie -¡aaaaaah! ¡¿como pudo escapar?!

-déjalo, ya luego lo encontraremos... le preguntaremos a eyeless donde vive, y luego iremos por el...

-¡¿pero que te sucede amatista?!

-¿a mi? ¡¿pero que te sucede a ti?! ¡lo ibas a matar shina, y lo necesitamos vivo!

-¡no hablo de eso! ¡¿que no viste sus ojos?!

-¿que?

-amatista, ¡esta loco! ¡creí que reconocerías ese tipo de mirada de inmediato! ¡son como los ojos de yandere! no se que hablaste con el, pero esto esta mal...

-¡¿que?! ¡pero no hable nada con el! solo trate de que no me matara, ¡eso es todo!

-amatista... esto esta mal... de verdad que esta mal, dime que hiciste, que le dijiste dime todo con sumo detalle... -shina comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, se sentó en una silla que había en la mesa, yo hice lo mismo y me senté enfrente de ella, comencé a contarle todo, con sumo detalle, incluso lo que infernal, yandere y yangire me habían dicho, no ganaba nada con ocultarle algo, pues a fin de cuentas ella leería mi mente, y prefiero decírselo yo, cuando termine de contarle todo, shina quedo pensativa por un momento, luego empezo a hablar.

-ok, si todos los años que desperdicie en mi vida pasada siendo psiquiatra me sirvieron de algo... puedo decir, que al no tenerle miedo a la mala imitación del guason, lo que hiciste fue darle aceptación, después de que leí la novela que te dije que leería me puse a buscar los creepypastas de los amigos de toby y eyeless, solo los que me faltaban leer, y uno de ellos fue el de el, al parecer lo conocen como jeff the killer, leí su historia, y digamos que su sufrimiento no es demasiado, sin embargo lo que lo hizo desquiciado fue que el hecho de que todo eso paso en la adolescencia, etapa de su vida en la que todos los humanos son más sensibles, ya sabes, asuntos de hormonas y muchos pedos psicológicos por los cuales todos pasamos alguna vez, incluso yo... Ahora que lo pienso yo no sufrí cosas como la suyas, y termine peor que el...

-tu vida fue manipulada por mis hijas, lo que tu sufriste no cuenta, no fueron asares del destino...

-bueno, lo que el sufrió tampoco cuenta como azares del destino, el junto con los demás de sus amigos son los favoritos de citrino, seguro escarlata no te lo dijo o ¿si?

-no, eso no lo sabía...

-bueno, ellos al igual que yo, son favoritos de tus hijas, así que, en resumidas cuentas, lo que el vivió puede que también lo hayan controlado... Al igual que mi vida... ¡Pero aún así todo eso no importa! La razón por la cual todo esto es malo, es porque le disté aceptación al psicópata de pacotilla, cosa que se le a negado incluso por su propia madre, según su creepypasta, además, si combinamos eso con el "atractio" que tienes por naturaleza, básicamente lo que tenemos es un yandere... Más vale que te cuides... O tu habilidad natural de supervivencia será la causa de tu muerte...

-que no se supone que la yandere debería ser... Yo, en todo caso, por tener a yandere dentro de mi... Ya tengo suficiente con ella y con su amor aún incondicional hacia abadon como para tener que lidiar con otro... ¡Y que además es un asesino psicópata!

-tendría que darle terapia para saber si es igual que yandere... Por el momento, más vale prevenir que lamentar... Les diré a eyeless y a toby que vallan con su amigo, y traten de averiguar algo, que vean como se comporta, ya sabrán ellos como hacerle, pero hay que ver sí has implantado la semilla de la obsesión en el o no...

-¿semilla de la obsesión? Suena como sí yo fuera un virus... O algo parecido...

-digamos que eres algo así, el "atractio" en un algo muy poderoso, que puede usarse para tu propio bien o para tu propio mal, depende de con quien lo uses...

-bueno yo no lo controlo... Así que no hay mucho que pueda hacer...

-es por eso que lo hago sonar como un virus...

-ya veo... Pero eso no le quita el hecho de que suene mal...

-si lo se... Pero bueno, por el momento sería bueno que descansáramos un poco, ha sido un día muy agitado...

-estoy contigo... Buenas noches Shina -comencé a caminar de regreso a mi habitación y Shina se fue a la suya, espero que Shina se equivoque en su deducción, de verdad que espero eso...

~fin amatista pov~

~jeff pov~

Estaba en mi casa, había tardado un poco en llegar, pues quedaba bastante lejos, además de que me estampe un par de veces con algunos postes y árboles en el camino para llegar a mi casa, desde que salí de ese maldito departamento no pedo sacar a esa chica extraña de mi cabeza, y lo peor de todo, es que no pude matar a la pelo de chicle, esa chica, amatista, de verdad que es rara, y lo peor es que no se como pudo lograr que no le hiciera nada, es una chica sumamente interesante, pero a la vez estresante, me estresa demasiado el no saber que hizo para lograr que me tranquilizara, y que todas las ganas de matar a esa pelo de chicle, se esfumarán sólo con mirarme, con esos ojos hermosos de color violeta, espera... ¡¿Acabo de decir "hermosos"?! Wtf?! Algo de verdad anda mal conmigo, sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy loco, tengo que saber que esta pasando conmigo, a este paso nunca voy a poder estar en paz, pues cada vez que me descuido, a mi cabeza viene su rostro... Esa chica... Es demasiado para mi, se ve buena, paciente, dulce, por un momento, mientras hablaba con ella, sentí una paz que hace mucho no sentía, una paz y una calma que sólo llega a mi por pequeños momentos cuando acabo con la vida de alguien, la odio por meterse en mi cabeza y por no poder sacarla, la odio a más no poder.

Después de eso, comenzaron a pasar los días, pensé que tal vez si me alejaba de la ciudad un par de días, y ocupaba mi mente en algo distinto, podría calmarme, y ella desaparecería, pero me equivoque... Lo único que sucedió fue que, su imagen se aferró más a mi cabeza, es como si fuera un virus, algo que no puedo quitar, pasaron dos días, y eyeless y toby comenzaron a visitarme más seguido, de verdad ese par de idiotas tienen suerte, no pude darles la paliza de su vida, pues ninguno de ellos me mintió, efectivamente la dirección de en donde vivía la pelo de chicle era cierta, no se que quieren aquí ambos, con este ya es el tercer día en que me visitan, y no es muy bueno para mi salud mental, el que dos idiotas vengan a joderme tan seguido, hace que este todo el tiempo encabronado, y ya tengo suficientes problemas como para que este par de imbéciles vengan a joderme también, me han preguntado muchas cosas, la que más seguido me preguntan es ¿como me fue matando a la pelo de chicle?, les respondí que no la mate, luego ellos me preguntaron ¿porque?, y ahí fue cuando ya no les respondí nada, no tenía planeado decirles que no mate a la idiota esa, sólo porque me quede hablando como pendejo con una de sus amigas, trataba de sacarla de mi cabeza, y de evitar que se pegara a mi como un jodido cáncer o ¡yo que se!

Al quintó día, me di por vencido y les conté que me pasaba, tal vez ellos sepan como puedo sacármela de la cabeza, sin embargo solo escucharon atentamente, y nada más, no me dijeron que hacer, ni me dijieron que chingados le pasa a mi cabeza, simplemente escucharon, realmente tan desesperado estaba que recurrí a decirle mi problema a la persona que más odio en el mundo, ósea eyeless, ¡y todo para que el pendejo no me diga nada! ¡Esto de verdad es una tortura! Después de eso pasaron dos días más... Y decidí que si no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, pues no lucharía, dejaría que estuviera ahí, necesitaba la paz que sus ojos me daban sólo con verme, necesitaba verla de nuevo, sin embargo, llegar hasta ella, me costaría mucho, tenía que pasar a la loca de su amiga, la pelo de chicle, y sólo había una forma de hacerlo, sin embargo, nada me aseguraba que iba a tener éxito.

-creo que ya no importa... ¿Cierto smile? -smile mi miro curioso, el por supuesto no sabía de que hablo, no puede leerme la mente, sin embargo, hablar con el, aún cuando se que no puede ni entenderme, ni mucho menos contestarme, me hace sentir menos idiota porque se que estoy hablando conmigo mismo -creo que no pierdo nada al intentarlo...

* * *

**listooooo hasta aquí el cap :3 espero que les hay gustado :3 dejen comentarios de que les pareció y si tiene alguna duda pregutenme y con gusto se las resuelvo ;3, bueno eso es todo de mi parte por el momento, los veo en el siguiente cap :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**holaaaaaaa :3 les recomiendo que en el momento en que ponga el link de youtube para ver el concierto, lo vean al mismo tiempo en que leen esto, o minimo lo escuchen al mismo tiempo, sin mas que decirles, disfruten la lectura :D**

* * *

~Amatista pov, 28 de julio, 10:00 am~

Eran las malditas 10:00 de la mañana y yo estaba que me moría de sueño, sin embargo, Shina nos despertó temprano, porque dijo que quería que la acompañáramos a comprar los boletos para el concierto, en dos días era el concierto de rammstein, y a partir de ahí, en dos días más, era el concierto de mago de oz, me sorprende que se levantará tan temprano para ir sólo por unos boletos, cuando bien puede ir más tarde, cuando el sol caiga sería un buen ejemplo, en vez de eso, estamos aquí, Shina cubierta hasta las orejas de ropa para que no le de el sol, no tan literalmente claro, sólo trae una chamarra negra, unos pantalones negros, botines, y su cabello lo trae suelto, y este le cubre la mayoría de la cara, aparte para que no la reconozcan, uso magia para hacer que se le viera completamente negro, y como si no fuera suficiente trae lentes oscuros para que el sol no la ciegue, hace mucho que no ve la luz del sol, a una hora tan temprana, yo por mi parte tengo una chamarra púrpura, unos pantalones de mesclilla azules, con unas botas blancas, también traigo lentes oscuros, lo bueno de este lugar, es que el clima no es tan extremó, a pesar de que hay sol, no hace calor, el clima es fresco, alice es la única que no esta vestida como nosotras, ella tiene una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo, y unos pantalones negros, y sus botas negras que no le pueden faltar

-¿crees que aún pueda haber boletos? -dijo alice

-si, antes de venir me metí en la página oficial, y aún había boletos, pero son muy pocos, así que hay que darse prisa... -Shina comenzó a acelerar el paso, y por ende yo y alice tuvimos que hacer lo mismo

-tengo mucho sueño... ¿Era tan necesario que viniéramos? -dije mientras caminaba detrás de Shina, me iba a quejar hasta que me aburriera, lo cual nunca pasa

-si, era muy necesario... Ahora deja de quejarte...

-¡no! Ahora podría estar durmiendo muy en paz... Y en vez de eso me traes hasta casi al otro lado de la ciudad, para ir por unos boletos, cuando tu y alice pudieron ir y venir...

-ni loca, cosa que ya estoy, te voy a dejar sola en el departamento...

-¿porque? No es como que alguien pueda hacerme algo...

-si, si pueden... Digo... ¡Ya camina!, luego hablamos...

-¿que? ¿De que hablas?

-luego te digo, vamos, ya estamos cerca...

-y ¿cuantos boletos vamos a comprar? -dijo alice tratando de calmar el ambiente

-cuatro, por sí shechire quiere venir, listo llegamos... -estábamos en el lugar en donde se iba a llevar a cabo el concierto, fuimos directo a la recepción del lugar, en la cual se veían varias personas, Shina nos tomo de las manos a ambas, y comenzó a correr, prácticamente nos llevaba arrastrando, llegamos y Shina comenzó a saltar como loca, y a hablar rápido -¡cuatro boletos para el concierto de rammstein y cuatro para el de mago de oz que es dentro de cuatro días!

-muy bien, serían... $6000

-¡si aquí tiene! -Shina entrego el dinero aún emocionada, cuando la señorita le dio los boletos, Shina los tomo y comenzó a brincar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¡si, si! ¡Los tengo al fin!

-¿ahora ya podemos irnos? aun tengo sueño... -dije algo fastidiada, me empezaba a doler la cabeza por no dormir

-¡si, claro! -shina comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, aun feliz, sin embargo antes de que saliera a la calle, tome los boletos que tenia en su mano y se los quite, ella me miro confundida y se veia algo molesta, sin embargo antes de que dijera algo le dije

-yo los cuido, con la suerte que tienes, terminaras perdiendo los boletos, asi que mejor los cuido yo...

-buen punto... ¡bueno volvamos a casa! ya estoy arta de tener el cabello negro, no es que no me guste, sin embargo no me trae buenos recuerdos -shina comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, siendo seguida por alice, yo fui la ultima en salir, cuando sali, me encontre con una niña de 15 años, no es que yo sea mucho mayor que ella al menos en apariencia, sin embargo tengo la maña de llamar niña o niño a cualquiera, aveces incluso a shina le digo asi, la chica miraba los carteles arriba de la puerta del lugar, con lo que parecía ser tristesa o decepccion, la mire por un segundo y le dije

-¿te gustan esos grupos? -ella reacciono, y giro rapidamente hacia mi, me miraba con lo que parecia ser desconfianza, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que le hablen con normalidad

-si... algo... -dijo aun algo desconfiada e insegura, parecia antisocial, sin embargo se veia inofensiva.

-¿vas a ir a los conciertos que daran?

-no... desgraciadamente no podre, no tengo el dinero...

-¿te gustaria ir? -le dije con toda la calma del mundo, ella me miro con mas desconfiaza, lo cual es obvio, no todo los dias un extraño se te acerca y te habla -ten... -le dije mientras le extendia la mano con dos boletos en la mano, uno de cada concierto que se daría, ella me miro extrañada, y tomo los boletos, sin embargo parecia confundida y molesta

-bien, bien, ¿cual es el truco? ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio?

-¿yo? nada...

-entonces... ¿porque me los das?

-nos sobran eso boletos, y se ve que quieres ir...

-bueno... gracias, supongo, sin embargo no puedo aceptarlos, aun cuando me los des, no puedo asegurar que ire, mis padres nunca me dajarian ir...

-escápate, el concierto es muy noche, empieza a las 10:00 y calculo que tal vez termine hasta las 11:00 o 12:00 de la noche, no creo que se den cuenta de que te fuiste...

-...no es tan mala idea... gracias... -hizo una pausa, y me miro curiosa, esperando a que yo le dijera mi nombre

-amatista... amatista cain... -dije mientras le extendía mi mano en señal de saludo

-mucho gusto... soy jessica, jessica adams -dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me saludaba

-¡AMATISTAAA! ¡APRESURATE TENEMOS QUE IRNOS! -grito shina desde casi ya el otro lado de la calle

-bueno, parece que me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el concierto jessica

-nos vemos, gracias de nuevo... -ella se giro y comenzo a caminar en la direccion opuesta a la mia, la vi de espaldas, y vi que tenia una bolsa de plastico en su mano derecha, mire atentamente, y vi que en la bolsa habia lo que parecia ser un animal, mas específicamente, la cabeza de un perro, algo manchada de sangre -curioso... -dije mientras sonreía divertida -una niña muy curiosa

comence a caminar hacia shina y alice, las cuales me miraban algo molestas, sobretodo shina

-¿que hacías? -me pregunto shina mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente

-hablaba con una niña...

-no puedes hablar con extraños... -me dijo algo molesta -y menos darle a ese extraño ¡dos boletos que yo compre!

-vamos es solo una niña, ademas se veia algo, no lo se ilusionada por ir...

-aun asi... no sabes quien es, o a quien conoce... ¡ademas yo compre esos boletos! ¡y esos dos eran para shechire!

-bueno no creo que a shachire le hubiera gustado ir, no sabemos si le gusta ese tipo de musica, lo mismo es con alice, sin embargo ella se ve de mente abierta, y... ¡eso te sacas por levantarme tan temprano y traerme a hasta este lugar...! sin embargo, ahora que recuerdo, tu me ibas a explicar algo...

-ah ¿si? ¿que cosa?

-no te hagas, pendeja... has estado muy sobre-protectora estos dias, incluso mas de lo habitual ¿porque?

-¿no puedes esperar a llegar al departamento para que te lo diga?

-no... -shina suspiro y me miro algo molesta sin embargo se resigno a hablar

-la semilla ha sido plantada... -fue lo único que dijo, no le entendí al principio, pero luego recorde lo que paso hace cinco dias atras y la sangre se me heló

-¿estas segura? -dije con algo de seriedad

-no al 100% pero si al menos un 85%...

-¿de que estan hablando? -dijo alice algo confundida

-a ti luego te explico con mas calma alice, no te preocupes, por el momento eso es todo lo que amatista debe saber...

no me podia creer lo que shina decia, ahora que iba a hacer, no es que me moleste, al igual que ella tengo facilidad para tratar a personas locas, y eso es de naturaleza, sin embargo, lo que me preocupaba, era que shina pudiera hacer una locura, me preocupaba que ella pudiera matar a jeff, si lo hacia no ganaria el juego, y no tengo intención de quedarme estancada en este lugar, y lo que mas me desesperaba de ella, es que a pesar de todo se ve muy, pero muy calmada, no se ve tan preocupada y alterada como esperaba verla, eso solo quiere decir algo, y es que tiene un plan, un plan que no se si sea el mejor, o no.

~fin amatista pov~

~alice pov~

no sabia muy bien de lo que shina y amatista estaban hablando, seguro que de algo me perdi y ni cuenta me di, tenia que averiguarlo, o esperar a que shina me dijiera que ocurria, sin embargo nunca he sido muy pasiente que digamos

-y... ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo algo alterada amatista, se veia desconcertada, y temerosa sobre todo

-tu no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo bajo control...

-¡no! ¡eso es lo que me preocupa! ¡aveces no se que esperarme de ti shina! eres demasiado inpredecible, y con lo que fuiste en tu vida pasada, eres mas peligrosa, no porque hayas aprendido cosas nuevas, si no porque aseguraste lo que ya sabias, cuando trabajaste en el psiquiatrico, eras la loca que lo dirigia...

-era la loca que dirige el psiquiatrico... que gran incongruencia ¿no? -dijo shina divertida, pero no de una buena manera, su sonrisa era algo amenazante y daba miedo.

hubiera pasado por alto lo que dijeron shina y amatista, si no hubiera recordado en ese momento lo que el sombrerero me dijo en aquel sueño, "¡los locos dirigen el psiquiatrico!" retumbo la frace del sombrerero en mi cabeza, shina, podia ayudarme, si no me equivocaba, ella podia ayudarme, podia lograr que mi mente no estuviera rota, podia repararla, ahora solo tenia que decirle, y todo saldria mejor

-sin embargo, yo no soy la unica a la que le queda ese sobrenombre mi querida amatista -dijo shina aun con una sonrisa algo escalofriante -tu eres la diosa mayor, tu dirigiste alguna vez a tus hijas, seis locas, que por si fuera poco, dirigían 16 personas... entre ellas yo... si te pones a verlo, tu eres la loca, a la conocen como dios, que dirige este psiquiatrico llamado vagamente "vida", solo porque tu eres el origen...

ahora si estaba confundida, una de las dos me podia ayudar pero no sabia cual, recorde que el sombrerero tambien me habia dicho, que tenia que saber a quien pedirle ayuda, una de ellas me podia ayudar, y la otra solo haria que mi mente terminara mas rota de lo que ya estaba, ahora lo unico que tenia que hacer, era por el momento no decir nada, y saber como mover mis decisiones, el destino de mi mente, dependía ahora en mi dicecion, ¿que pasaria si tomaba una decicion errónea?, llegamos al departamento y amatista se fue directamente a su habitación a dormir, yo me sente en la mesa, y shina se sento a mi lado

-bueno, ¿quieres escuchar lo que esta pasando? -dijo shina mientra me miraba con curiosidad

-si claro... -no sabia que hacer, algo estaba confuso, ¿podia confiar en ella?, o ¿no? y lo mismo era con amatista, ¿podia confiar en ella o no? tal vez... necesitaba hablarlo con shechire primero...

shina comenzo a contarme lo que paso hace cinco dias, debi de tener el sueño pesado esa vez porque en ningún momento escuche nada, me contó lo que sospechaba y lo que podía pasar si eso era verdad, me conto que habia mandado a toby y a eyeless con ese tal jeff, a ver lo que pasaba, y asi fue como supo si lo que ella sospechaba era cierto o falso, me conto porque paso eso, segun sus teorios y me hablo de un plan para capturar a jeff y evitar que le hiciera daño a amatista, dijo que no debia decirle nada a amatista o interferiría en el plan, que por el momento solo debia estar atenta y seguir su plan, que luego ya se preocuparía por calmar a amatista si llegaba a enojarse, no me parecia del todo bien su idea, sin embargo, parecia que era lo mejor que podiamos hacer, por el momento.

-¿eyeless y toby ya saben del plan? -le pregunte algo preocupada

-si, fueron los primeros a los que les dije, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-¿como estas tan segura?

-yo pence el plan, así que saldrá bien...

-eres algo egocéntrica... -le dije arriesgandome a hacerla enojar, sin embargo paso algo que no me esperaba

-¿solo algo? yo crei que mas que eso jajaja...

shina es algo rara, es muy divertida tambien, sin embargo es impredecible y se me hace muy dificil saber que es lo que realmente piensa, por eso no se si realmente puedo confiar en ella, solo el tiempo puede responderme, al igual que con amatista...

~fin alice pov~

~amatista pov, 30 de julio 9:45 pm~

-¡vamos shina! ¡ya vamos tarde!

-¡ya voy, ya voy!

shina salió corriendo de su habitación, llevaba una camisa de tirantes de color negro y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color, pero que tenian las costuras de color rojo, tambien tenia unas zapatillas converse rojas que resaltaban mucho, su cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, y decidió dejarse el cabello rosa, no uso magia para cambiarlo de color, yo por mi parte traía puesta una blusa de manga largas con rallas moradas y blancas, y llevaba agarrado mi cabello en una especie de chongo, pero alguno que otro cabello estaba suelto, al menos era menos cabello el que estaba suelto, tenia puesta unas mallas negras y arriba una falda igual de negra, y tenia unas botas altas de color azul oscuro, alice llevaba unos pantalones azul oscuro y una blusa negra, y arriba de la blusa negra llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo, ademas le quedaba algo grande, lo cual se veía bien en ella, ella decidió dejarse el cabello suelto, ya todas listas, shina abrió un portal, el cual nos llevo hasta una cuadra lejos de donde se llevaria a cabo el concierto.

-listo, ya llegamos... -dijo shina con una sonrisa

-no tendríamos que haber hecho esto si hubieras estado lista mas rápido

-te quejas demasiado amatista... vamos, por hoy disfruta el concierto y no te quejes tanto -shina y alice comenzaron a avanzar a la fila en la que se estaban entregando los boletos para entrar, por suerte la fila se movía bastante rápido, asi que no nos quedamos quietos en un lugar mucho tiempo.

por fin entramos al enorme lugar, nuestros boletos tenían anotado el puesto en el cual íbamos a estar, así que solo teníamos que encontrarlo

-exactamente ¿en donde se supone que vamos a estar?

-en la parte de abajo, cerca del escenario...

-por eso costaban tanto los jodidos boletos... -dije entre dientes

-¿que?

-nada shina olvidado, lleguemos rápido... -comenzamos a caminar entre la gente hasta que encontramos un buen lugar, choque mi hombro con una chica por equivocación, gire y le dije -lo siento, no me... -vi bien a la chica y era jessica, le sonreí y le dije -hola, parece que si viniste... -ella me miro y me sonrío luego dijo

-si, tu idea funciono, nunca se enteraron jaja... -las personas comenzaron a alborotarse, mire hacia el escenario y vi que estaba iluminado, el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar (aqui un concierto para quien lo quiera ver :3 watch?v=rr7ymJwx4-Q es mi favorito X3 ademas se escucha muy bien ^^ se que es del 2005 pero imaginen que es contemporáneo XD)

-¡vamos amatista!¡muévete! -grito shina desde enfrente

-¡ya voy! ¿vienes o te vas por tu cuenta? -le pegunte a jessica

-voy contigo... -me dijo decidida,

ambas comenzamos a avanzar hasta donde estaban shina y alice, shina tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y alice simplemente estaba seria, se empezó a escuchar musica de fondo, de hecho conocía bien esa canción, "reise reise", muy buena canción para empezar, todos comenzaron a gritar y a levantar los brazos, y shina estaba mas alborotada que nunca, del escenario callo lo que parecía ser una cortina enorme y del otro lado se vieron a todos tocando, alice simplemente abrió los ojos algo impactada, por el estrepitoso sonido obviamente, y shina estaba gritando de emoción, yo estaba igual que ella, comencé a gritar y a cantar junto con shina, ambas felices de la visa, y jessica se veía que simplemente disfrutaba de la musica. cuando acabo la canción alice estaba a punto de decirnos algo, pero tan pronto como abrió la boca, comenzó la segunda canción, "links 123", era la canción que seguía, shina y yo estábamos ambas abrazadas, cada una con un brazo detrás del cuello de la otra, nos movíamos rítmicamente de un lado a otro y brincábamos de vez en cuando, gritando a todo pulmón la letra pero sobre todo el coro, alice estaba que no entendía nada, y es obvio, la pobre sabe español solo porque escarlata la ayudo con eso, hizo que cuando nos escuchara nos entendiera, y que cuando hablara hablara nuestro idioma, es lo mas rápido que alguien puede aprender un idioma ajeno, sin embargo eso no es universal, eso es solo con el español, lo que significa que no entiende ni un carajo lo que dice la letra, y así termino la segunda canción, apenas empezo la tercera que era "keine lust", shinadecidióo tomar también a alice y obligarla a moverse al ritmo de la musica

-no estés de aguada -dijo en tono divertido shina -no me dirás que no son geniales -continuo diciéndolo mientras comenzábamos a saltar todas al ritmo que la guitarra marcaba

-¡¿al menos entiendes lo que dice la letra?! -dijo con el tono de voz mas alto que podía, ya que la musica hacia mucho ruido

-¡por supuesto! ¡que eso no te importe mucho por el momento, tu disfruta! ¡luego si te gusto el concierto te digo que decía cada una de las canciones!

alice se alzo de hombros e hizo lo que creí que no haría, se dejo llevar por la musica, comenzó a brincar igual que nosotras y a tararear las canciones, después de eso comenzó la canción de "feuer frei", todo iba muy bien, alice seguía brincando y bailando con nosotras, sin embargo, lo divertido empezó ya casi terminando la canción cuando el vocalista y los dos guitarristas lanzaban fuego con artefactos especiales que habían en su boca, alice se quedo con la bocaabiertaa cuando vio eso, y eso fue lo que basto para que se uniera completamente a nosotras y estuviera tan eufórica como shina y como yo, en cuanto a jessica, basto que comenzara la canción de "asche zu asche", para también comenzara a cantar a todo pulmón la letra, fue muy genial, estábamos todas felices, o al menos emocionadas, y pude ver a alice divertirse, nunca pensé que podría gustarle este tipo de musica, las partes que mas le emocionaban a alice era cuando habían llamas en los micrófonos o cuando habia fuego en el escenario, tal vez tenga algo de piromana, siguio la cancion de morgenstern y las cuatro alzamos los brazos y comenzamos a cantar, sobretodo shina y yo, que sabíamos la letra, de la parte de arriba comenzó a salir fuego y ahí fue cuando alice comenzó a saltar con ambos brazos en alto mientras gritaba.

-Morgenstern ach, scheine!, auf die liebste meine, wirf ein warmes licht, auf ihr ungesicht, sag ihr sie ist nicht alleine -repetimos shina, jessica y yo, mientras alice tarareaba esa parte, fue divertido, demasiado, sin embargo apenas y todo comenzaba, la siguiente canción fue "mein teil" lo supimos las tres apenas escuchamos la parte inicial, shina se acerco a alice y le dijo

-¡esto te va a encantar! ¡y si quieres cantar algo solo di mein teil en el coro! -los guitarristas empezaron, y luego de ellos salió el vocalista vestido de cocinero, arrastrando una hoya gigante, y en su mano un cuchillo que en realidad era un micrófono, la canción empezó y después de un rato, como a mitad, el vocalista tomo un lanzallamas y lo apunto hacia el caldero en donde estaba el tecladista, alice se emociono cuando vio como lanzaba fuego a la parte de abajo como si lo estuviera cocinando, y tal como dijo shina, comenzó a cantar el coro a todo pulmon.

-¡mein teil!-cantaba alice o mejor dicho gritaba, seguro que para mañana no iba a poder hablar, al igual que nosotras

cuando salió el tecladista de la hoya, lanzando humo, en el rostro de alice se formo una sonrisa divertida por el modo en el que se movía, aun cuando shina y yo sabíamos que tenia algo en los brazos que lanzaba eso, alice parecía creérselo, después de eso, la canción finalizo, y los guitarristas comenzaron a tocar la siguiente canción, la canción era "stein um stein", una que al principioparecíaa calmada, alice comenzó a moverse menos frenéticamente, al igual que yo, pero en cuando comenzó el coro, shina nos tomo del cuello y nos movió hacia adelante y atrás como lo hacia el vocalista, sin duda, ni yo ni alice, podíamos ganarle en entusiasmo, shina canto el coro mientras nos empujaba hacia adelante, yo tome a jessica igual que shina me tenia tomada a mi, e hice que se uniera a nosotras, el ritmo era el mas lento y como mas pesado, por eso en esta canción no brincamos ni nada por el estilo, tampoco hubo fuego, todo estaba sumido en una luz azul brillante, todo se "calmo" por un momento, pero solo hasta que escuchamos al guitarrista, la canción de "los" empezó, con guitarra acústica, esta vez seria todo como que mas clásico, o amenos lo mas clásico que puedes escuchar de esta banda, shina golpeaba sus palmas contra sus piernas, al igual que alice, mientras reía al ver al tecladista bailar y quedarse inmóvil de repente, jessica y yo moviamos la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, esta ya era sin duda una de las mejores noches de mi existencia.

~fin amatista pov~

~jeff pov~

estaba en medio de un concierto, rammstein, se llamaba la banda, tocaban bien, demasiado diría yo, me hubiera quedado disfrutando de la musica si no fuera porque estaba en este lugar por algo, o mejor dicho por alguien, toby y eyeless me dijeron que amatista estaría en este concierto, llevo moviéndome entre la gente por una media, y aun no la encuentro, ¡¿que tan dificil puede ser encontrar a una chica de cabello morado?! me distraje por un momento viendo hacia el escenario, viendo como el tecladista trataba de romper en dos el teclado, gracias a eso, fue que pude verla, entre todas las cabezas que había, vi una con cabellera morada (vean antes de leer esta parte, vean el video musical de du riechst so gut o veanlo al ultimo, pero tiene que verlo :3), la canción cambio a una nueva, no savia cual era, pero eso no importaba por el momento, comencé a abrirme paso entre todos los que habían, algunos no quisieron dejarme pasar pero simplemente los empuje, cuando finalmente llegue la vi saltando feliz como todos los demás que estaban en este concierto, iba a llamar su atención tocándola en el hombro, si no fuera porque a su lado estaba la pelo de chicle, en un momento los guitarristas tenían en sus brazos lo que parecían ser llamas azules o algo asi, la chica de cabello castaño se emociono y la de pelo de chicle volteo hacia ella, dejando a amatista sin vigilancia por unos momentos, aproveche ese momento para tomarla del hombro y arrastrarla lejos, ella me miro desconcertada y algo confundida, me quite la capucha que cubría mi rostro y le dije:

-hola... -ella me sonrio, sin embargo se veía diferente, su sonrisa se veía malvada, de cierta forma, ella se acerco hasta mi rápidamente y me abrazo, yo dude un poco, pero le devolví el abrazo, ella se acerco a mi oído y me dijo el coro el ultimo coro de la canción

-du riechst so gut... -después de eso, escuche una risa maliciosa, y como la canción acababa y empezaba otra, sin embargo apenas y pude escuchar la canción, pues sentí como alguien me golpeaba en la nuca, después de eso caí al suelo y antes de cerrar los ojos y perder el conocimiento, vi como amatista, dejaba de ser ella, y tomaba la forma de la pelo de chicle.

~fin jeff pov~

~amatista pov~

la canción de "Benzin" fue la que me gusto mas, sin embargo eso cambio en el momento en el que la de "du hast" comenzó, comenzamos a saltar y a cantar, y es que, quien no se sepa esa maldita canción es un marica, en medio de la canción, me di cuenta de que shina no estaba, mire a alice y le dije

-¡¿sabes en donde esta shina?!

-¡no lo se! ¡wooooow que es eso! -dijo alice mientras veía los cables arriba de nosotros, de un momento a otro salió fuego y explosiones y fue ahi cuando me valió mierda en donde estaba shina, yo seguía disfrutando del concierto, pasaron varias canciones, "sehnsuchtt", luego "america", y "rammstein", que debo mencionar en esta ultima, cuando el vocalista tiene las lanzallamas en los brazos, alice comenzó a gritarme una y otra vez: "¡¿viste eso lo viste!?", nunca creí verla tan emocionada, para cuando empezó la canción de "sonne", vi como shina llegaba hasta nosotras corriendo

-¡menos mal que apenas esta empezando! -dijo emocionada y un poco cansada

-¡¿donde estabas?! -dije tratando de sonar mas fuerte que los gritos de la gente

-¡luego te digo! ¡por ahora hay que contar! -shina y yo comenzamos a contar, a pesar de que el vocalista no lo hicera, nosotras contamos en aleman, para la introduccion, y algunos de los que estaban ahi, nos seguian y contaban igual

-Eins, -comenzamos todas -Zwei, Drei, Vier, Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun, Aus!

-Go To Sleep... -escuche a mi espalda, rápidamente gire la cabeza, sin embargo no a vi nadie, todos estaban en la canción, desconcertada, volví a ver al concierto, aun algo consternada por lo que había escuchado.

la canción siguió su curso, y shina y yo cantamos como los típicos borrachos que encienden musica y se ponen a cantar, finalmente la canción se acabo, y la que siguió fue "ich will", una que alice conocía bien, cuando llego el coro alice y shina comenzaron a cantar felices y hacer como si otra vez estuvieran asaltando ese banco, de repente alice hacia como si estuviera degollando a alguien, y shina como si estuviera disparando a ciertas personas, fue divertido verlas, por suerte jessica no vio nada fuera de lo normal en ellas, ella estaba muy sumida en ver el concierto, sin darnos cuenta, la multitud comenzó a moverse mucho y a empujarse unos a otros, y el final de oro fue cuando salieron chispas de la batería, una tonada calmada comenzó a sonar, y vimos al vocalista recostar su cabeza en el hombro del tecladista, nos envolvió una luz azul claro, y shina levanto su brazo al cielo mientras que abrazaba a alice, alice alzo su brazo también, y yo hice lo mismo que shina, solo que con jessica, pronto todas estábamos calmadas cantando tranquilamente y moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, la canción era "ohne dich", decir que era una de mis favoritas era mentira, porque a fin y al cabo todas son mis favoritas, no solo unas cuantas.

-¡me siento como en los juegos del hambre! -me dijo jessica divertida, refiriendose obviamente a que teníamos los brazos en el aire con una señal particular en las manos, tal y como sale en el libro y la película de los juegos del hambre

-¡jajajaja cierto! -seguimos disfrutando de la tonada hasta que esta llego a su fin, gire a shina y le dije -¡¿que horas son?!

-¡cerca de las doce! -empezamos a escuchar al vocalista cantar, era la cancion de "stripped", y como un interruptor ambas comenzamos a cantar como todos los demás fans

-¡Let me see you stripped, Let me hear you make decisions, without your television, let me hear you speaking just for me! -hubo un intermedio, en el cual el bajista se monto en una canoa infalible, y comenzó a andar sobre todos los del publico, fue genial, se acerco lo suficiente y pudimos transportarlo por un momento, de lo mas genial, de verdad que si, en ese momento supimos que ya iba a acabar el concierto, siempre hacen algo así ya cerca del final del concierto, o al menos la mayoría de las veces lo hacen.

después de esa canción, todo acabo, el concierto había terminado, fue lo mas divertido que pude haber hecho, todos los integrantes se despidieron del publico con una reverencia, después, todos se fueron, el ultimo en irse fue el tecladista, que fue elevado desde en donde estaba sentado, hasta la parte de arriba del escenario, alice aplaudió fervientemente, mientras que en shina se mostraba una sonrisa de lo mas amplía, poco a poco todas comenzamos a irnos, fuimos las primeras en salir, pues shina no quería estar atorada entre tanta gente, jessica también nos acompaño hasta la salida, una vez fuera shina dijo

-bueno... ¡esto fue de lo mas genial!

-ya lo creo... -dijo jessica con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, aqui nos despedimos jessica... -dije mientras le daba la mano -nos vemos en el concierto de mago de oz...

-hasta luego amatista... -dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano, y caminaba endirección contraria a la de nosotras.

-y ¿donde estuviste cuando te desapareciste? -le dije a shina que aun no quitaba su enorme sonrisa

-oooh, cuando lleguemos a casa lo veras...

caminamos y caminamos hasta que por fin llegamos al departamento, shina subió hasta nuestro piso, muy muy feliz, mientras que alice, estaba cayéndose de sueño, de verdad que gasto muchas energías brincando y gritando en el concierto, cuando por fin llegamos, shina abrió la puerta estrepitosamente y dijo

-¡listo! ¡llegamos! ¡vamos amatista sigueme, sigueme! -shina me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta su cuarto, cuando abrió la puerta, lo que vi me dejo helada, frente a mi, atado a una silla, con una camisa de fuerza, estaba jeff, tenia cinta en la boca, y se veía algo cansado, levanto la mirada, y cuando me vio, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, sin embargo no pudo zafarse, y mucho menos mover la silla, pues esta estaba clavada al suelo, shina tenia una sonrisa enorme, y a alice se le paso el sueño en cuanto vio la escena

-no esperaba verlo asi... -dijo alice algo asustada -me recuerda al psiquiatrico... no es lindo ver esto me voy... -alice salió por la puerta y se fue directo a su cuarto, yo estaba en shock, no podía creer nada de lo que veía, shina me miro y me dijo

-estaba en el concierto, lo que hice fue cambiar apariencia contigo, y engañarlo, luego toby y eyeless me ayudaron a traerlo aquí

-¡¿que?! ¡¿pero que hacia el en el concierto?!

-mande a toby y a eyeless con el, para que le dijeran que tu estarías en ese lugar, esta fue como una especie de prueba, si el llegaba, significa que efectivamente la semilla esta plantada, pero si no, era que yo me había equivocado en mi suposición, pero obviamente yo nunca me equivoco... el esta aqui, porque lo engañe, el quería raptarte y llevarte con el, pero... como yo planee esto, era obvio que yo ganara, ¿verdad? mala imitación del guaso... -shina le dedico una mirada burlona, que hizo rabiar a jeff -te dije que serias remplazado...

-esto... tiene que ser mentira... -dije mientras miraba a jeff

* * *

**listoooo hasta aqui el cap :3, espero que les haya gustado XD los veo en otro cap, adios :3 cuidense y no se olviden de comentar**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡ATENCION LEMON EN ESTE CAP!**

**ahora que tengo su atencion...**

**quiero decirles que: lamento haberme tardado lol XD pero les confesare que lo que mas me retraso fue encontrar un concierto de mago de oz, desgraciadamente no encontre muchos, que tuvieran buen sonido, de hecho no encontre ninguno, sin embargo en vez de eso, les dejare el canal de youtube oficial de la banda para los que no la conozcan o no la encuentren, al final del cap les dejo el link, tambien les pondre unas de mis canciones favoritas de mago de oz, para que las escuchen a lo largo del cap, estas las pondre en el capitulo, claro si gustan ^^ sin mas que decirles que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

~amatista pov~

No podía creerlo, de verdad que no podía, mi mente se negaba a creer que lo que estaba viendo realmente era cierto, en los ojos de jeff se reflejaban muchas cosas, dolor, tristeza, enojó, impotencia, incluso miedo, sin embargo esa no era la razón por la cual yo me sentía tan mal, no sentía pena, ni tristeza por ver que el estaba ahí, sentado e inmovilizado, sentía dolor y culpabilidad, porque, en el momento en el que el me vio, sus ojos parecían iluminarse, como si esperara que le dijera a shina que lo liberara, o como si el esperara a que sacara a shina y lo desatara, o que simplemente hiciera algo, eso era lo que me hacia sentir de alguna forma culpable.

-¿y que vas a hacer con el? -le dije a shina mientras desviaba mi mirada de jeff

-ver que tiene en su cabeza, tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos, por la malas si es preciso, muchas cosas no pueden hacerse por las buenas amatista, no podemos esperar simplemente a que el te recuerde, asi que tendremos que hakear su memoria...

-el tratar a los humanos como maquinas te llevara a cometer muchos errores en el futuro, si no sabes exactamente lo que haces, bien podrías terminar matándolo, o dejándolo como a un vegetal...

-echando a perder se aprende... -me respondió con una sonrisa -¿por que crees que primero lo estoy intentando con el y no contigo?

-¿también trataras de mover mi memoria?

-si, pero quiero estar bien segura de que haré las cosas bien, antes de que algo malo te pase

-me alegra saber que te preocupas por mi... -le respondí con un toque de sarcasmo -¿exactamente que le harás?

-bueno, habrá que buscarle la forma de activar su memoria, una clase de incentivo para su memoria, seria mucho mas fácil si supiéramos que vivió mientras te conoció, sin embargo como ninguna lo sabe, tendré que probar varias cosas...

-¿tienes idea de que puede ocurrir en el peor de los casos?, no me refiero a daños en el cerebro o daños en el cuerpo, me refiero a daños psicológicos...

-bueno, me imagino dos posibles finales para su mente, en el primero puede que termine olvidando incluso su nombre, y en el segundo, puede que termine algo traumatizado, no lo se, algo similar a la enfermedad que tenia satoku (una de las 16)

-¿tanto asi?

-si, puede que dependiendo de lo que le haga, no vuelva a querer matar a nadie en su vida, oooo que no quiera volver a ver el color rosa jajaja -shina se rió lo mas burlona y desquiciada posible, yo solo rodé los ojos, no iba a meterme en su camino, no es que no pudiera, si no que no quería, si tuviera que escoger entre salvar a jeff, o dejar a shina que sea como es, aun cuando eso signifique la muerte de personas inocentes... me iría por la opción de shina -aunque... también hay una tercera opción, si este sujeto resulta ser tan cabeza dura como yo, la tercera opción seria que todo lo que le haga, lo tome como incentivos para lograr su objetivo inicial, podría ser que termine alimentando la semilla que implantaste en el, sin embargo, solo el tiempo lo dirá...

-y ¿cuando empezaras?

-mañana, por el momento solo hay que irnos a dormir, o al menos tu deberías dormir... yo lo tendré en vigilancia

-muy bien... hasta mañana shina... -dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, shina se quedo adentro y me dijo

-hasta mañana amatista... di hasta mañana mala imitación del guason... -dijo ahora mientras miraba a jeff con una sonrisa escalofriante, jeff solo se limito a dirigirle una mirada llena de odio y furia a shina, y mirarme a mi con lo que parecía ser decepción.

salí del cuarto, y camine hasta el mio, pero antes de entrar, decidí ir a ver como estaba alice, cuando llegamos, ella dijo que ver a jeff le recordó a sus días en el psiquiátrico, no se veía muy bien que digamos, fui hasta su puerta y la toque tres veces, escuche la voz de shechire que me decía desde adentro "adelante" abrí la puerta y me encontré a alice en un rincón de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y con la vista algo perdida.

-hola alice... ¿estas bien?

-¿tengo cara de estarlo? -me dijo con voz nerviosa

-no, te vez terrible de hecho, se que ver a jeff asi te puso algo mal, me imagino lo que debiste de vivir en el psiquiátrico...

-jajaj... no puedes ni imaginarlo

-que es lo que te pone nerviosa, te vez... aparte de nerviosa, te vez como si te estuviera comiendo viva la culpa, o como si tuvieras remordimiento de algo, ¿que te ocurre exactamente alice?

-me siento mal... siento que la razón por la cual jeff este ahí es por mi culpa

-¿porque habría de ser tu culpa? tu no hiciste el plan, lo hizo shina

-si, pero, pude haber evitado todo esto, si te hubiera dicho su plan... este plan lo tiene desde que fuimos por los boletos para los conciertos, puede que desde antes incluso... si te hubiera dicho, nada de esto habría pasado...

-te equivocas... aunque me hubieras dicho... yo no habría hecho nada...

-¡¿que?! ¡¿porque?!

-porque no me corresponde hacer algo... pedí tu ayuda y la de shina, para esta ronda, yo no puedo decirles que hacer y que no, ya que puede que interfiera con su trabajo, yo no recuerdo nada de la ronda pasada, y aparentemente a los que tiene que buscar tampoco, su trabajo, tanto el de shina, como el tuyo, es buscar a esas personas y traerlas ante mi, sin embargo con eso no basta, el cargo adicional es que ustedes me ayuden a recordar, cosa que tu no puedes, ni yo tampoco, al menos no sola, shina es la única que puede ayudar, en ese caso, es por eso, que yo no puedo interferir en lo que ella haga...

-entonces... ¿que pasara con el?

-no sabría decirte... sin embargo, confió en que no hará nada que ponga en peligro la vida de jeff, podrá ser muchas cosas, sin embargo, ella sabe a quienes matar y a quienes no, jeff estará bien, no te aseguro de que no sufrirá, pero si que no morirá, sabes, ella no es tan mala, como aparenta... dale una oportunidad, intenta conocer su retorcida lógica, y veras que no es tan mala, hay que estar loco para entenderla, tu ya vas a mitad de camino... -le sonreí lo mas alegre posible, tratando de inspirale confianza, pero la verdad es, que ni yo puedo asegurar que jeff este vivo -nos vemos mañana alice... descansa, trata de dormir tranquila

-hasta mañana amatista... -alice no quito su posición, seguía en un rincón, no se veía con muchos ánimos de acostarse, decidí dejarla ahí, shechire en cuanto viera que se dormía, la recostaría en su cama, o ella sola se recostaría durante la noche sin darse cuenta, salí de la habitación y esta vez entre a la mía, me recosté en la cama, solo esperaba, no despertarme en la mañana escuchando los gritos de jeff... o los de alice.

a la mañana siguiente, desperté porque alguien toco mi puerta, como de costumbre no había dormido, me la pase todo lo que quedo de la noche, viendo los recuerdos de la vida de shina, todo lo que aprendió en su vida, y cuando revivió, tengo un pequeño lazo con su mente, pues hace tiempo yo estaba en su subconciente, asi que ver sus recuerdos no fue tan difícil, ya que en cierta forma, también son los míos, me levante de la cama y camine hasta la puerta, cuando abrí, me encontré con alice, y con shechire detrás de ella.

-¿que pasa alice?

-emmm, no encuentro a shina... y no se como hacer de comer, ¿me ayudarías a preparar algo de almorzar?

-claro, vamos a la cocina -alice y yo caminamos hasta que llegamos a la cocina, saque de la nevera, leche, un par de huevos y jamón, encendí la estufa y puse un sarten en ella -mira alice, te encañare a hacer huevo con jamon, es lo mas rápido y fácil que puedo hacer para ti, tu solo mira atentamente -comence a cortar el jamón y a freírlo en el sarten, luego de un rato, puse los huevos y los freí junto con el jamón, me daba risa ver como alice miraba lo que hacia como si fuera lo mas extraordinario del mundo, de verdad que sus expresiones me hacían reír, cuanto termine, serví dos platos con el huevo con jamón, y luego serví dos vasos con leche, los puse en la mesa y shechire rápidamente se acerco a comer, alice imito la acción de shechire y se sentó a comer también, yo me senté con ellos y encendí el televisor, cambie de canal hasta que encontré algo bueno, sin embargo aun asi no le puse mucha atención, era solo para que el departamento no se escuchara tan callado.

-¿sabes donde esta shina? -me pregunto alice mientras terminaba de comer

-tal vez siga en su cuarto, en cualquier momento saldrá... ¿porque? ¿la necesitas para algo?

-no... la verdad no... -en la televisión comenzó a escucharse una canción de rammstein, la de "sonne" para ser precisos, alice y yo dirigimos la mirada hacia el televisor y vimos que estaban pasando varios cortos del concierto de anoche -¿que dirán las canciones...? -dijo alice en un tono casi inaudible

-¿quieres saber que dicen las letras de las canciones que encauchamos ayer?

-claro... shina dijo que me diría que decían las letras, si es que me gustaba la música, pero creo que con lo de ayer no tuvo tiempo de decirme

-bueno, yo te diré que es lo que dicen... -tome la laptop que estaba en una esquina de la mesa, la encendí y rápidamente abrí "Google" -muy bien, la primera canción de ayer fue "reise reise", hoy aprenderás muchas cosas alice -le mostré la pantalla a alice y puse en el buscador "reise reise letra en español" -luego le das en enter... -le dije a alice mientras le mostraba cual era el botón de enter -después con el cursor pones la flecha de la pantalla sobre las letras que digan lo mismo que buscas, le das clic con este botón, y listo, la letra esta en español, para volver solo tienes que poner el cursor en la flecha de la esquina, la que apunta a la izquierda y podrás volver a hacer otra búsqueda... por el momento lee la letra de la canción luego te traigo una lista con todas las canciones que escuchamos ayer... -deje a alice con la laptop y yo me fui a buscar papel a mi recamara, sin embargo no encontré, luego recordé que a shina le encanta dibujar, asi que ella debería tener una pluma y una hoja, fui hasta su cuarto y toque la puerta

-adelante... -escuche la voz de shina desde el otro lado de la puerta, abrí y me encontré con jeff en la misma posición que ayer, shina estaba sentada en el suelo a un lado de la puerta, estaba afilándose las uñas -¿que se te ofrece amatista?

-¿tienes una hoja de papel y una pluma que me prestes?

-si claro -shina se levanto y se fue hasta su cómoda de la cual saco una libreta y una pluma, camino de regreso a mi, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a jeff y decirle -¡pendejo!, despierta y di buenos días... -jeff levanto la vista y miro a shina con enojo -oh cierto... -shina le quito la cinta de la boca y le dijo -ahora si, di buenos días...

-jódete pelo de chicle...

-yaaa valió verga... -dije en un susurro, shina se acerco a mi y me dio la libreta y la pluma

-no importa que escuches, no habrás esta puerta... dile eso a alice también...

-ok, solo trata de no matarlo

-sabes, una ventaja de ser bruja es que puedes matar y revivir a una persona cuantas veces se te de la gana

-nos vemos shina... -cerre la puerta y camine de vuelta a con alice, cuando llegue con ella comencé a hacer una lista de todas las canciones que escuchamos, luego, arranque la hoja y se la di -estas son todas las canciones , búscalas y luego me dices que te parecen, si a algo no le entiendes, puedes en vez de buscar la letra, buscar el significado.

-ok... -alice comenzó a buscar cada una de las letras y comenzó a leerlas, todo estuvo muy callado en la casa, hasta que escuche el grito de alice -¡¿pero que mierda?! ¡espero que la de keine lust no hable de lo que estoy pensando!

-si, si habla de eso... -le dije con voz despreocupada mientras seguía viendo la televisión -sigue buscando alice... -alice siguió buscando canciones

-parece que esa era la unica canción extraña... -dijo alice, con algo de alivio

-¿en cual vas?

-en la de "morgernstern"

-aun no llegas a "mein teil"... sabes algunas canciones tiene su razón, como su historia, mejor dicho, el video habla mas de lo que dice la canción, sin embargo para entenderle tienes que leer la traducción, si quieres ver realmente que dicen las canciones, tendrás que ver los vídeos musicales de las que lo tiene e investigar directamente que quisieron hablar con estas, es mucho trabajo.

-¿porque mejor no me dices lo que quiere decir cada canción?

-¿y que no aprendas como usar una computadora? mejor sigue buscando...

-ok, ok... para la de "main teil", ¿tendre que buscar video?

-sip...

-bueno... -no paso mucho tiempo para que comenzara a escuchar la canción, en poco tiempo la sorpresa de alice se hizo presente -¡que asco! ¡creo que voy a vomitar!

-jajajajaja -me solté riendo, no le vi la cara a alice, pero me la imaginaba -sabes, la letra de "sonne", es la unica que no tiene nada que ver con el video, asi que no importa mucho si lo vez, sin embargo busca una explicacion en internet, o ve el video si quieres -cuando empece a escuchar la cancion de sonne, supe que la curiosidad le gano a alice

-¡¿pero que carajo?! ¡¿blanca nieves es una drogadicta?!

-de oro, jaja

-¡¿y se muere...?! a no espera... ¡¿revive?!

-seeeh jajaja con razon shina te quería decir que decían las canciones... lo bueno es que las que escuchaste no son tan... como decirlo, feas a tus ojos... y oídos

-¿hay canciones peores?

-si, como la de "pussy" que habla explicitamente de sexo, sin metáforas ni nada, o la de "tier", que habla de incesto, incluso, si hubieran cantado la de "buck dich" el espectáculo hubiera estado genial jajaja, también la de "spiel mit mir", habla de incesto, y la de "mann gegen mann" habla de la homosexualidad, algo que en tu época esta satanisado a mas no poder, jajajaja

-¡pero que asco, son cosas, que... que nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza! de todo eso la homosexualidad es lo menos asqueroso... ¡¿esta época esta tan loca que hablan de cosas como esa con tatal naturalidad?!

-no, la verdad no, de hecho esos temas esta prohibidos aun en esta época... excepto la homosexualidad esa esta como que "pasable" ante algunas sociedades...

-entonces ¿porque...?

-por algo que se llama libertad de expresión... y bien... ¿aun te gusta la musica? -alice me miro por un segundo, luego giro su vista a la pantalla y dijo

-si, aun me gusta la música -su cara mostraba felicidad y despreocupación, y sobretodo sinceridad

-bueno, déjame mostrarte unos vídeos mas -me levante del sillón y fui hasta con ella, abrí "youtube" y comencé a ver vídeos con ella, desde algunos "making of", hasta los vídeos ya terminados

~fin amatista pov~

~shina pov~

amatista se fue, yo cerré la puerta y me puse frente a jeff, este levanto la vista y me miro divertido, ya estaba bastante cabreada por como me había llamado, como para que el maldito gozara del beneficio de la vida solo porque es importante para esta maldita ronda, hice aparecer una silla delante de el, en la cual me senté, jeff no dejaba de sonreír a pesar de tener esa sonrisa siempre en el rostro, se nota cuando sonríe realmente y cuando no.

-y bien... ¿cual sera mi primera prueba? -dijo con voz arrogante

-sera sencillo... te haré preguntas y tu las responderás, miénteme y sufrirás las consecuencias...

-¿como sabrás si te miento o no?

-te leeré la mente, asi de sencillo...

-jajajaja... si realmente sabes leer la mente, dime ¿en que estoy pensando...?

-estas pensando en que en cualquier momento saldrás de aquí, ya que smile vendrá por ti, lo entrenaste para que te buscara si no llegabas una noche a casa... eso es lo que estas pensando...

-¡¿pero que demonios?! ¡¿que demonios eres?!

-yo soy muchas cosas... y tu eres solo un asesino... pero no perdamos mas tiempo en estas tonterías, empecemos... primera pregunta: ¿quienes viven contigo?

-solo mis mascotas... smile y laila...

-¿como son?

-no tengo porque decirte eso

-mala respuesta... -hice aparecer un clavo y un martillo, y con rapidez posicione el clavo en el hombro izquierdo de jeff y con el martillo metí el clavo completamente en su hombro, el soltó un grito fuerte de dolor, la sangre comenzó a salir de su hombro a montones, se movía tratando de liberarse, sin embargo esto solo empeoraba las cosas, al menos para el -ahora... te lo preguntare otra vez... ¿como son?

-¡vete al infierno!

-jajajaja, pero si de ahí vengo... solo porque me has hecho reír no te haré nada, esta vez, pero aun tengo la duda... -saque las fotos que escarlata me había dado, en las cuales aparecían dos perro, se las puse a jeff enfrente y le dije -¿son asi? ¿asi son tus mascotas?

-¡¿de donde sacaste eso?!

-eso es un si... muy bien, pasemos a la siguiente pregunta, tu creepypasta habla de que tienes un hermano, llamado liu, y el tiene su propio creepypasta en el cual habla de como se volvió asesino, así que, mi pregunta es ¿donde esta tu hermano?

-no tengo ni puta idea... ¿crees que estaría al lado del hermano al que mate y que ahora me odia?

-buen punto, siguiente pregunta: ¿porque quieres a amatista?

-... no lo se...

-no es un respuesta... -comencé a golpear su hombro con el martillo una y otra vez, hasta que escuche un "crack" el chico gritaba y gritaba sin embargo en ningún momento me pidió que me detuviera, ni mucho menos, se trago todo el dolor, sin embargo no esperaba que pidiera misericordia después de todo es un asesino -¡si lo sabes! ¡di porque!

-¡no lo se! y aunque lo supiera ¡no te lo diría!

-aaaagh... bien... púdrete aquí, o mejor aun, púdrete en tus recuerdos... -le levante la cabeza e hice que me mirara a los ojos, en un segundo callo inconsciente, aunque no se notaba, por la falta de parpados, lo que le había hecho, fue mandarlo a sus recuerdos, a que reviviera una y otra vez, como mato a su familia, lo vería tantas veces, que llegaría a dolerle, sin embargo eso no era solo lo que le haría, metería a amatista en sus recuerdos, ahora el mataría a amatista -veamos que hace cuando despierte... -comencé a quitarle la camiza de fuerza, cuando logre quitarla, la lance lejos de la habitación, y a el lo deje tirado en el suelo, le quite los zapatos y lo deje en calcetines, luego amarre ambos pies a una de las patas de mi cama, uno arriba del otro, la ilusión en la que lo metí, no duro mucho, para cuando despertó, yo ya había acabado de amarrar sus pies, se despertó gritando una y otra vez "no" y "perdóname" en cuanto cobro el conocimiento completamente, y se dio cuenta de que todo lo que vio había sido falso, se lleno de ira y me vio con ojos que no expresaban otra cosa que no fuera ira, se levanto y trato de mover sus brazos hacia mi para seguramente estrangularme, sin embargo, el idiota se olvido del clavo en su hombro y de que el otro estaba roto, comenzó a gritar de dolor, al sentir sus dos hombros lastimados -si no me dices porque la quieres... el siguiente en tener un clavo enterrado sera tu dedo pulga...

-jódete... pelo de chicle...

-bien... -puse otro clavo en su dedo pulgar y comencé a clavarlo poco a poco, no le puse mucha fuera, espere a que el clavo se abriera poco a poco espacio entre la piel y el hueso de jeff, como era de suponerse, este grito todo lo que su garganta y sus pulmones le permitieron, finalmente el clavo le atravesó todo el dedo, sin embargo aun había distancia entre la cabeza del clavo y el dedo de jeff, seguí clavando, mas y mas, hasta que escuche como el clavo se enterraba en la pata de madera de mi cama -y ¿bien? ¿ya me lo dirás?

-si... ahora ya se porque la quiero... quiero llevármela, ¡para que no este al lado de una loca como tu!

-jaaajajajajaja, la alejaras de mi, ¡¿solo para mantenerla al lado de alguien igual de psicópata que yo?! jajajaja, eso si que es gracioso, aunque... fue una estupidez decir eso, si se va contigo, no estaría al lado de alguien igual de psicópata que yo, comparando, solo estará al lado de un ¡estúpido y temeroso gato! créeme, ella no vive conmigo porque me tenga miedo, si no porque me conoce, y aun mas importante, ella sabe que te estoy haciendo esto, y aun asi, no ha movido ni un dedo, solo para detenerme, aun cuando tiene el poder para hacerlo, ¿como quieres salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvada? ahora mismo estas pensando "no me interesa, aun asi yo la sacare de este lugar, la tendré al lado mio aunque sea por la fuerza, la encerrare y una vez me asegure de que nunca saldrá, vendré por esta loca y me vengare, luego haré que amatista se acostumbre a mi, no importa lo que piense, ella sera mia" eso estas pensando justo ahora, sin embargo, no importa que tanto te esfuerces, amatista se aburriría de ti en tan solo una hora, para ganártela, tienes que hacer muchas cosas, y la principal es llenar los zapatos de abadon, su exnovio, cosa que nadie puede hacer.

-¡sal de mi cabeza! ¡ y cierra ya la maldita boca bruja del averno!

-jajajajaja, ¿sabes lo que me impresiona de ti? ver que aun cuando te digo todo esto, que sin duda alguna, cada palabra es verdad, no hacen que tu pensamiento cambie... ¡eso es lo divertido de ver!

-¿quieres saber porque no cambio de parecer aun?

-jajajaja ¡vamos sorprenderme!

-porque el día en que la conocí, pude saber todo de ella, con tan solo verla a los ojos... tu nunca la conocerás, tendrías que vivir mil años para entender y ver lo que yo vi...

-jajajaja, pues que coincidencia, porque llevo mas de mil años conociéndola... y algo te puedo asegurar, y es que ella lo que siente por ti, es lastima, tal vez te aprecia, pero no como tu quieres que lo haga, y aun asi, su aprecio hacia ti, no es el suficiente, como para venir y contradecirme y decirme que me detenga, ¿sabes porque? porque ella me quiere mas a mi que lo que te puede llegar a querer, porque cuando todos le temían por lo que es, yo fui la única que no le demostró miedo... no importa lo que hagas, ella nunca te querrá tanto como me quiere a mi... -chasquee los dedos, y rápidamente todo volvió a la normalidad, las heridas de jeff habían sanado, y ya no tenia ningún clavo ni tampoco ningún hueso roto, no había necesidad de amarrarlo de nuevo, aunque su mirada no lo aparentaba, su mente y su corazón estaban destrozados, sin embargo, su idea de querer llevarse a amatista, aun no desistía, aun no salia de su cabeza, no importara todo lo que le dijera, fuera verdad o fuera mentira, el seguiría igual.

todo eso ya no era culpa del "atractio" de amatista, esto ya iba mucho mas allá que eso, esto significaba un avance, no como el que esperaba, pero un avance es un avance, estaba fuera de mi habitación, ya era tarde, el sol parecía ocultarse, fui hasta la cocina y me encontré a amatista y a alice viendo vídeos musicales de rammstein en la laptop, abri la nevera y saque un embace de juego de naranja, me serví un poco en un vaso y tome un poco, amatista me vio y me dijo

-¿no lo mataste verdad?

-no... tampoco parece que le cause mucho daño a su cerebro, tiene un voluntad casi inquebrantable... sin embargo descubrí algo, la mala imitación del guason esta enamorado de ti...

-¡¿que?!

-sip... sin embargo el ni siquiera lo sabe completamente, por lo que vi en su mente, el solo te quiere, pero no sabe la razón, tengo una teoría de porque se enamoro de ti en tan solo siete dias...

-y ¿cual es?

-bueno, tu y todos los de las fotos tiene un pasado que ninguno de ustedes recuerda, uno puede mover los recuerdos, pero nunca los sentimientos, tal vez, la hija que tienes con el, no fue producto de una violación como lo piensas, si no que tuvieron a esa bebe concientemente, tal y como dijeron eyeless y toby, ustedes eran novios, eso también explicaría tu desesperada preocupación por asegurarte de que este convida... y de que yo no lo mate...

-¡¿que?! ¡sabes que tienes que estar convida, si no no podremos ganar esta ronda!

-bueno si ese fuera el caso, solo tienes que recordarlo y que el te recuerde, después de eso, y de que pase lo mismo con los tipos que nos falta encontrar, lo unico de lo que te tendrias que preocupar seria de ser feliz, por tu cuenta o con ellos, escarlata no especifico, y asi ganamos, sin embargo, seria de mucha ayuda que me dijeras en este momento si realmente eres feliz ahora, asi lo unico que tendriamos que hacer seria que ellos te recuerde y viceversa, asi que dime ¿eres feliz?

-... no...

-sip, eso creí, no te estoy diciendo que lo quieras solo porque yo te lo digo, la que realmente sabe si lo quiere, eres tu... yo solo te estoy diciendo las conclusiones y las teorías que hasta ahora he sacado con todo lo que he visto...

-y ¿ahora que haremos? ¿mañana harás lo mismo con el?

-no... mañana es el concierto de mago de oz, ni aunque el cielo se caiga a pedazos faltare a ese concierto

-¿y que haremos con el?

-lo dejare encerrado, pondré un hechizo que evitara que salga por la puerta o por la ventana, se quedara encerrado...

-ya veo... ¿le has dado algo de comer?

-¿porque debería?

-shina... -amatista me miro con ojos serios y que me decian "no te estoy preguntando, hazlo..."

-bien, bien... le daré algo... -deje el jugo en la nevera y el baso en la mesa, luego camine de regreso a mi cuarto, cuando abrí la puerta, me lo encontré sentado en la cama, en MI cama -ok... dos cosas mala imitacion del guason... primera: ¿te gustan los dulces? y segunda ¡largo de mi cama! -jeff levanto la mirada y como era de esperarse me miro con profundo odio

-no, no me gustan los dulces...

-pues que lastima -movi mi mano y de esta salio una luz, que luego hizo aparecer a mi lado una especie de carrito con comida, toda la mas dulce que puedes encontrar, pastel de fresa, de chocolate, flan de vainilla, brounis de chocolate cubiertos con chocolate derretido, y para beber, una jarra llena de jarabe -buen provecho idiota...

-no tengo porque comer esto...

-oh si que tienes que, amatista me dijo que te diera de comer, claro que no especifico que, asi que come... cuando termines todo esto desaparecerá, sin embargo si no te lo comes, todo esto pasaran de ser dulces, a ser suculentos platillos hechos con la carne de tus dos perros...

-¡¿pero que mierda?! ¡no te atreverías!

-mi querido idiota, si fui capaz de conseguir fotos de tus mascotas, y de hacer que esto apareciera frente a ti... ¿quien te asegura que lo que acabo de decir es mentira? nos vemos luego... -sali de la habitación dejando a jeff solo con su montaña de caramelos, lo de los perro era mentira, esta bien que puedo hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo al igual que amatista, tengo mis normas para matar, y una de ellas es, que no matare a animales, de ningún tipo.

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov, al dia siguiente~

al día siguiente, shina se la paso encerrada en su cuarto, como ayer, tuve que poner una barrera de sonido para no escuchar gritos o cosas por el estilo, y para que asi alice tampoco se asustara, llego la noche, 8:45 pm, este concierto empezaba mas temprano que el de rammstein, fui hasta la habitación de shina y toque la puerta un par de veces, no escuche respuesta, sin embargo recordé que había puesto la barrera de sonido, quite la barrera y volví a tocar la puerta, esta vez escuche la voz de shina.

-¡adelante! -abrí la puerta y me encontré a shina, sus ojos estaban rojos, y brillaban en la oscuridad, y al rededor de su pupila parecía estar formada una flor, con ocho petalos, esa es una técnica ilusoria, que aprendió de su maestra, eso fue cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser bruja.

-no pensé que usaras ilusiones en su contra...

-parecen servir mas que los daños a su cuerpo, tiene un efecto mas fuerte en su cerebro, sin embargo no es suficiente, su cerebro sigue bloqueado...

-bueno... solo venia a decirte que ya es tiempo de irnos, el concierto es en cinco minutos, alice y yo ya estamos listas, asi que solo faltas tu...

-ok, estoy lista en dos segundos -shina chasqueo los dedos y como dijo en dos segundos ya tenia puesta ropa limpia, un conjunto negro, e incluso un par de accesorios extra, como unas cuantas pulseras rojas y negras, en cuanto shina estuvo lista, jeff salio de la ilusion, se levanto del suelo agitado y sudando, sin mencionar que en su mirada se reflejaba miedo, levanto la vista rápidamente y en cuanto me vio su miedo disminuyo un poco

-dime shina... ¿en que tipo de ilusion lo metiste?

-en una en la que te mataba -me contesto despreocupada, me sonroje un poco, al saber que la razón de porque despertó tan temeroso y preocupado de la ilusión fue porque shina lo hizo ver que me mataba, tal vez, el no quiere hacerme daño, tal vez no es peligroso -bueno, ya estoy lista,vamonos amatista...

-si, ya voy... -vi como shina salia de la habitación, dejándome unos momento con jeff, me acerque un poco a el y le dije -lamento todo lo que shina te ha hecho pasar... -trate de tocarlo, pero en cuanto acerque mi mano a el, este se alejo rápidamente de mi.

-no... por favor... no quiero hacerte daño... -sonreí, mas no por empatia o algo parecido, si no porque su comentario me pareció divertido

-jeje... en todo caso la que deberia tener ese miedo soy yo... saldremos esta noche... vendremos tarde... nos vemos jeff -me levante y comence a caminar rumbo a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, sentí como el tomaba mi mano y me decia:

-no importa como... pero te sacare de este lugar... -después de eso, el soltó mi mano y me dejo ir, su comentario sonó extraño, pareciera que en vez de decírmelo para darme miedo, me lo decía para darme esperanza... como si el pensara que yo estaba en este lugar en contra de mi voluntad.

salí de la habitación de shina, y camine rumbo a la puerta principal, la cual estaba abierta, sin embargo cuando la veías lo que veías era un portal, en vez del pasillo afuera del departamento, alice fue la primera en pasar, shina comenzó a hacerme señas con la mano, diciéndome que me apresurara, corrí hasta la puerta y la pase, y detrás de mi, venia shina, la cual tomo la puerta de la casa y la cerro, al mismo tiempo que pasaba el portal, después de eso ambas aparecimos enfrente de la fila de espectadores, en la cual habían muy pocas personas, pues la mayoría ya estaba adentro.

-¡vamos, vamos! ¡están a punto de empezar! -shina corrió y yo y alice también detrás de ella, fuimos las ultimas de la fila, lo que significaba las ultimas en entrar al concierto, dimos los boletos y rápidamente entramos, una vez completamente dentro, comenzamos a buscar nuestros lugares, los cuales eran los mismo, afortunadamente, mientras llegábamos, se empezó a escuchar la apertura al concierto, el escenario estaba oscuro, aun no estaban los integrantes de la banda en sus lugares, la abertura era la melodía que se escucha antes de la canción de "xanandra", perteneciente al disco mas reciente que habían sacado

-¡shina! ¡¿pusiste la barrera en el departamento para que jeff no escapara?!-dije gritando, tratando de que me escuchara

-¡no! ¡hable con eyeless y toby, ellos iran a asegurarse de que jeff no salga, ademas shechire esta en la casa! ¡oye, esta canción es nueva, no la había escuchado antes!

-¡si, lo se! -dije elevando aun mas mi voz -¡de hecho, el cantante ya no es el mismo!

-¡¿que?! ¡¿jose andrea ya no canta?!

-¡no, ayer vimos eso alice y yo! ¡escuchamos unas cuantas canciones nuevas, el nuevo cantante canta bien a mi parecer! -la abertura acabo y todos comenzamos a ver el escenario, el cual de un momento a otro comenzó a estar lleno de luces, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento todos habían subido al escenario, pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era ver el concierto, la canción que estaba sonando era la de "el libro de las sombras"

-¡pues veamos si es verdad! -me contesto mientras escuchaba la cancion, zeta, como se hacia llamar el nuevo cantante, cantaba bastante bien, y al publico parecia gustarle ( watch?v=hWY1_3dUdhI esta es la cancion, ademas de una parte del concierto que se hizo aqui en mexico :3),no tardo mucho para que todos se animaran y comenzaran a saltar, de verdad que era divertido, esta música es muy, muy diferente a rammstein, esta hace que te den ganas de brincar y bailar, de felicidad, es extraño, yo y alice que ya habiamos escuchado la letra, comenzamos a cantar la cancion, al tiempo en que brincábamos, de verdad que ayudaba el que ellos cantaran en español, después de esa canción comenzaron a tocar la de "H2Oz", comence a buscar con la mirada a jessica, sin embargo no la vi por ningun lado... tal vez estaba en otra parte... (lean el creepypasta de horror illusion :3 el dia en que horror llega, es el dia del concierto, para entender mejor este mensaje, lean su creepypasta ^^)

~fin amatista pov~

~jeff pov~

estaba solo, o al menos eso es lo que creía, no escuchaba nada fuera de esta habitación, y no estaba atado, es muy extraño que me hayan dejado aquí, me levante del suelo y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí un poco comencé a ver el lugar, buscando mas que nada a alguien, sin embargo no escuche nada, ni vi a nadie, estaba a punto de salir, si no fuera porque vi como la puerta principal se habría, y detrás de ella aparecían eyeless y toby.

-ese par de idiotas... -susurre al verlos, estaba mas que dispuesto a salir y darles una paliza que jamas olvidarían, sin embargo, un ruido me distrajo, o mejor dicho, un ladrido, me aleje de la puerta y camine hasta la ventana, me asome y vi que en el callejón de afuera estaban smile y laila, en cuanto me vieron, ambos comenzaron a mover la cola, -esos son mis perros... -dije en un susurro mientras ensanchaba mi sonrisa -¡encuentren una forma de entrar, la que sea no importa! -smile asintió y comenzó a salir del callejón, ahora solo tenia que esperar a escuchar como sus uñas y las de laila rasgaban la puerta del apartamento intentando entrar.

pasaron al rededor de cinco minutos, y por fin escuche las rasgaduras en la puerta, rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación y volví a abrir un poco la puerta, solo lo suficiente como para ver a toby dirigirse a esta y abrirla, sobre el salto laila, la cual tiro a toby en el suelo, empece a escuchar algo parecido al bufido de un gato, smile entro ladrando fuertemente, eyeless trato de acercarse a toby y ayudarlo, sin embargo lo único que logro fue que smile le gruñera y le mostrara los diente de una forma amenazante, ahí fue cuando comprendi que ya podía salir de la habitación, abrí completamente la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia ellos, con forme me acercaba, pude ver que con toby y eyeless estaba un chico de piel gris, con tatuajes extraños, el cual hacia un sonido similar al de un gato enojado, toby me miro y dijo

-valla que tienes bien entrenado a estos perros...

-laila, ataca... -laila comenzo a gruñir mas y poco a poco a abrir su boca, mas que dispuesta a atacar el cuello de toby

-¡¿que?! ¡no, no, no, no! no serias capaz de lastimar a un amigo o ¿si?

-llamar amigo a aquel que me llevo a una trampa, seria algo hipócrita ¿no crees?

-vamos jeff... tecnicamente cumplimos he hicimos que vieras a amatista otra vez... -dijo algo nervioso eyeless

-¿tiene idea de lo que he sufrido por su culpa? -les dije en voz calmada e indiferente -me clavaron un clavos en uno de los hombros, en los dedos de los pies, me rompieron el otro hombro y me hicieron ver cosas que nunca en mi vida quiero volver a recordar... y eso fue solo ayer, hoy la maldita me rompió cada uno de los dientes, desde adentro... sin mencionar que hizo que un ojo me explotara al mismo tiempo en que metía una vara de metal por una oreja y la sacaba por la otra, y la muy maldita aun asi hizo que no me muriera...si algo tengo que felicitarle a esa pelo de chicle, es que es buena en las torturas...

-no... sabiamos que te haria eso... -dijo con voz sorprendida toby

-si, bueno... yo no se que les harán smile y laila...

-¡alto, alto! ¡podemos compensarte! -me dijo eyeless mientras subia las manos para protegerse de smile que parecia que en cualquier momento se abalanzaria en su contra

-a ¿si?, ¿como...?

-podemos decirte donde esta amatista... y asi te la podrás llevar, esta vez no fracasaras... ya que shina no sabe que escaparas...

-yo ya se donde esta amatista... ¿que mas me puedes ofrecer?

-¡te ofrecemos que shina no sabra en donde buscarte! ¡no le diremos donde vives!

-¿en serio creen que llevaria a amatista a mi casa? siendo el lugar mas obvio de todos...

-yo te ofresco la garantia de que amatista no te matara... -hablo por fin el chico de la piel gris

-¿porque habria ella de matarme? ella no es como la estúpida pelo de chicle...

-te equivocas... ella es mucho peor, sin embargo, por una razón que no te diré, ella no te hará daño, ponte a pensarlo, iras por ella, la sacaras de un concierto al cual, al igual que shina se moría por ir, sin mencionar que prácticamente la secuestraras, si yo fuera ella, te habría matado desde el momento en que me sacaste del concierto, y créeme cuando te digo, que si fueras otra persona, ella lo haría, sin embargo ella no te hará nada, eso te garantizo yo, el hecho de que amatista no te hará nada... -el chico tenia muy buenos puntos, y la verdad es que tenia algo de razón, llegar asi como asi sellaba mi destino, si este chico tenia razon, y amatista realmente era peor que la pelo de chicle, me arriesgaba a muchas cosas.

-bien... se han ganado la vida... -dije con algo de seriedad -smile, laila... nos vamos -laila se bajo de toby y smile comenzó a caminar hacia mi, sin embargo ninguno dejaba su posición de ataque, en todo momento estuvieron atentos a los movimientos de toby y eyeless.

salimos del departamento y despues del edificio, y comenzamos a caminar rumbo al lugar en el cual el concierto se estaba llevando a cabo, como fuimos caminando, tardamos al rededor de una media hora, sin embargo logramos llegar antes de que el concierto se acabara, les di la orden a smile y a laila de que se quedaran fuera, mientras tanto, yo entre al lugar, fue fácil burlar al guardia, el muy idiota tenia audífonos y estaba recostado en un silla en un rincón de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, entre y vi a mucha gente, la mayoría vestidos de color negro, algunas mujeres tenían mechas de colores en el cabello, y la mayoría de los fans tenían playeras de la banda, la música estaba algo calmada, esperaba ruido a mas no poder, sin embargo lo que escuchaba era un violín y una flauta, la parte calmada no duro mucho pues se empezó a escuchar una guitarra, sin embargo a pesar de eso, la tonada no sonaba tan pesada como las canciones del concierto anterior ( watch?v=0tD1E5g7GOE esta es la cancion), comence a buscar el lugar en el que la vez pasada encontre a la pelo de chicle con la apariencia de amatista, encontre el lugar y efectivamente ahi estaban las tres, la pelo de chicle, amatista y la chica de cabello castaño, solo habia una forma de saber si esta vez no seria como la vez anterior, tendria que tomar a amatista enfrente de la pelo de chicle, y dependiendo de como reaciconara, sabria si tome a la correcta, las tres estaban abrazadas, y brincaban a la vez que escuchaban la cancion, ahi fue cuando tome a amatista del hombro y la jale hacia mi, rapidamente la pelo de chicle giro hacia mi direccion y dijo:

-¡¿pero que mierda haces aqui?! -esa fue la señal que necesitaba para saber que tome a la chica correcta, tome a amatista de la espalda y de la cintura y la subi en mi hombro, despues de eso me heche a correr.

como era de esperarse, la pelo de chicle y la chica de cabello castaño comenzaron a perseguirme, pense que no lograría escapar, pero milagrosamente pude abrirme paso entre toda la multitud, cosa que a las otras dos, no se les facilito demasiado, smile y laila me vieron y comenzaron a correr a mi lado, tendría que ir a mi casa, se que es un lugar muy obvio, pero ahora que les dije al par de idiotas que no iría, ellos no me buscarían ahi, amatista pataleaba y gritaba que la bajara y que la dejara ir, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, es aquí cuando sabría si realmente el chico de piel gris decía la verdad.

~fin jeff pov~

~shina pov~

perseguimos al pendejo de jeff hasta la salida del lugar, nos llevaba ventaja asi que no pudimos alcanzarlo, alice estaba mas que dispuesta a seguirlo sin embargo la detuve antes de que siguiera corriendo.

-¡¿pero que haces?! ¡esta escapando!

-no vallas... dejalo que se la lleve...

-¡¿queee?! pero ¡¿porque?!

-amatista puede con el... ademas, si la dejamos con el, pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, puede que el incentivo que jeff necesita para recuperar su memoria, sea amatista... y viceversa...

-¿entonces que hacemos?

-por el momento, desvariamos buscar a los que faltan... ¡pero antes! ¡hay que regresar y acabar de ver el concierto!

-empiezo a creer que esa es la unica razon por la cual lo dejaste ir...

-jajaj, vamos alice volvamos -después de eso, ambas volvimos adentro a seguir viendo el concierto, justo a tiempo para escuchar la canción de "fiesta pagana". solo queda esperar, no es seguro que lo que le haya dicho a alice se cumpla en un día, sin embargo, de que se va a cumplir se va a cumplir, es de lo único de lo que estoy 100% segura.

* * *

**listooooo :3 hasta aqui el cap :3 aqui tiene el link del canal de youtube de la banda :3 channel/UC6nMOIbArzvza6npl0irIWw los veo la proxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**holaaaaa primero que nada, lamento haber puesto en el cap anterior "lemon en este cap" fue muy incensible de mi parte jajaja lol, y tambien me disculpo por haberme tardado en el cap, pero como veran es muy muy largo jeje sin mas que decirles desfruten :3**

* * *

~shina pov 12 de agosto 8:26 pm~

han pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que amatista "desapareció" para ser mas exactos han pasado 12 dias, no hemos sabido nada de ella, ni siquiera si esta bien, no ha venido, y tampoco me ha contactado, de ninguna forma humana o mágica, debo admitir que eso, no me preocupa, pero si me estresa, ella se puede defender sola, es por eso que no estoy preocupada, sin embargo, lo que me estresa es saber el mal uso que le da a la magia. ahora que esta débil, por el echo de tener una hija, no puede darse el lujo de malgastar la magia, en parte esto también es mi culpa, pues yo fui la que le enseño a malgastar magia en cosas tan triviales, y lo peor es que ella estará así hasta dentro de 18 o 20 años, que es cuando toda la energía que le paso a su hija la recuperara, mientras tanto, tiene un límite de magia para usar en el día, si rebasa ese límite, en el peor de los casos ella morirá, y si ella muere para mi mala fortuna, yo me quedo estancada en este maldito lugar... O al menos eso es lo que espero que suceda, porque si no sucede eso... la segundo que podría pasar seria que yo podría morir junto con ella... ¡Y no tengo el jodido plan de morir! ¡Al menos no aun!

sin embargo, dejando ese tema de lado, alice y yo hemos aprovechado estos días para buscar a los sujetos de las fotos, sin descanso, y nuestro avance a sido... bueno, si se le pude llamar así... yo no he encontrado a ninguno de los míos... sin embargo con alice ha sido diferente, hace cinco días, ella y shechire estaban vagando por la ciudad en busca de los suyos, y afortunadamente, shechire encontró a una, sospecho que a quien encontró es a lilith, por el hecho de que cuando la encontraron, shechire y alice pasaban cerca de un club de putas y fuera de este se encontraba ella, eso es mas que suficiente para adivinar que la que estaba ahi era lilith, a menos de que las personas a las que tiene que encontrar alice sean igual de perras que ella, ahora mismo, ambos me están llevando al lugar en el que la encontraron, el barrio parece ser uno de los mas bajos de la ciudad, he visto varios lugares como al que nos dirigimos, localizados en mejores calles de la ciudad, se nota que lilith no tiene muchas ganas de llamar la atención, este lugar se ve como el típico barrio en el que no importa si alguien muere, nadie se dará por enterado, asi que técnicamente, es el lugar perfecto para lilith. cuando por fin llegamos, shechire me dijo:

-la vez que la vimos, ella estaba parada fuera de este lugar, estaba en la puerta, para ser precisos...

-mmmm, me imagino que debe de estar adentro... Esperen aquí en un momento vuelvo

-ok... -dijo alice, después de eso, entre al lugar, dentro había un olor horrible, mi parte de demonio percibía el olor a jengibre, de la lujuria obviamente, también podía percibir el olor a humo de cigarro y con ayuda de mi parte vampiro, podía percibir el olor de la sangre de cada uno de los cerdos que había en este horrible lugar, ninguno de ellos poseía una sangre libre de alcohol, drogas o cualquier otra porquería que los humanos se meten en el cuerpo, todas esas cosas hacen que la sangre sea nada apetecible, y que me den ganas de vomitar, comencé a caminar por el lugar, hasta que logre llegar a la barra, en la cual habia un sujeto de bastantes años, unos 48 cuando mucho, no pasaba de los cincuenta, este estaba gordo y con el calor que hacia en el lugar se veia como sudaba, lo cual me hacia querer vomitar por el asqueroso olor que desprendía.

-¿que se te ofrece niña? -dijo el sujeto mientras sostenía un vaso lleno de wiski, no me impresiono que me llamara niña, a pesar de todos los años que tenía encima, aparentaba ser una chica de 18 años máximo de 20.

-busco a una chica... Tal vez la conoscas...

-este no es esa clase de bar...

-no la busco para eso cerdo inútil... -respondí bastante enojada

-entonces ¿para que la buscas?

-ese no es asuntó tuyo... Sólo dime si la has visto...

-muy bien... ¿Cual es su nombre?

-quien sabe... Te diré como luce... Tiene ojos verdes, es rubia, piel bronceada, cuerpo y voz irresistible...

-mmmm... -el tipo se quedo pensando unos momentos hasta que dijo -¡oh! Ya se a quien te refieres, buscas a lili...

-ok, llevame con ella...

-me temo que eso no se va a poder... veras ella esta ocupada en este momento...

-¡aaaaagh! mira no tengo tu tiempo, dime la jodida habitación en la que esta y listo...

-mira niña, no te voy a decir nada, asi que vete de aqui antes de que te saquen y... -no lo deje terminar porque le di un golpe en la cara, su nariz hizo un sonido de *crac* prueva de que seguramente le rompi la nariz, comence a caminar hacia una de las tipajas que estaba tratando de ceducir a un tipo que parecia bastante borracho -oye tu, ¿donde esta lili?

-¿liliana? esta en las habitaciones, la del fondo...

-ok... -cómence a caminar hacia donde la chica me había dicho, por lo general las habitaciones en lugares como estos se encontraban en la planta alta, busque las escaleras y subí lo más rápido que pude, me dirigí a la habitación del fondo y sin previo aviso abrí la puerta, me encontré con un chico recostado en la cama y con una chica encima de el, esa chica estaba de espaldas, sin embargo el tatuaje de una serpiente verde en la espalda, era lo que me decía que ella era Lilith, emití un suspiro de cansancio y entré a la habitación mientras decía -no tengo toda la noche Lilith...

-¿me disculpas? Estoy comiendo... -me llene de enojo, no tenía ganas de aguantarla, así que me dirigí rápido hasta donde estaba y la tome del cabello, la arrastre hasta que esta callo de la cama, después solté su cabello y la deje ahí tirada

-¡¿pero quien mierda te crees que eres?! -la inútil de Lilith ni siquiera me había visto, seguro creía que era otra de sus compañeras, o un demonio cualquiera, levantó la mirada y cundo me vio, su cara no expreso otra cosa más que sorpresa y miedo.

-hola lilith... -dije con tono burlón, mostrando en mi rostro una clara sonrisa

-¿p-pero que mierda?! ¡Tu estabas muerta!

-estaba Lilith, es-ta-ba... -mi sonrisa se ensancho al ver la expresión de terror que tenía, después de todo, ella vio cuando escarlata me mato, algo que a ella le alegró mucho por el hecho de que una vez casi yo la mataba

-¡¿cómo mierdas estas aquí?!

-esa es una larga historia... Pero por el momento, necesito que vengas conmigo...

-¡estas pendeja si crees que voy a ir contigo!

-Jajajaja, y tu estas loca si creer que te voy a dejar opción... -lance un rayo a la cama en la cual estaba el tipo, logrando así matarlo, antes de que lo matara el tipo estaba desmayado, no me sorprendió que estuviera en ese estado pues después de todo Lilith se alimenta de la lujuria, y una vez acaba de comerse a los tipos o tipas, estos se morían, prácticamente lo que les quitaba era la energía, sin embargo algo no cuadra, se supone que Lilith era un alma sin cuerpo, al igual que abadon, y cuando obtenían un cuerpo humano, no tenían necesidad de alimentarse de almas o de escénicas, se alimentaban como cualquier humano normal, lo que significa, que el cuerpo que tiene Lilith, no es de un humano, escarlata debió de hacerla un demonio con cuerpo, para que no tuviera necesidad de buscar uno, mire a Lilith una vez más, y me fije en sus manos y en su cuello, en estos tenía brazaletes y un collar de color dorado, los reconocí de inmediato, eran el símbolo de proclamación de un dios, el día en que el padre de amatista murió, ella y abadon quedaron como demonios libres, sin embargo al tener eso de nuevo, significa que alguien los reclamo, si hubieran sido una de las hijas de amatista, esos collares y brazaletes no estarían, lo que significa: que amatista es la que los reclamo... Ya que dudo mucho que dios lo haya hecho, eso me ayudaba bastante, con esos brazaletes iba a poder lograr que Lilith y abadon recordaran.

tome a lilith del cabello y la comencé a arrastrar por el suelo de camino a la salida del lugar, esta pataleaba y trataba de liberar su cabello, sin embargo en ningun momento la solté, bajamos por las escaleras y su cuerpo reboto contra los escalones, hubiera deseado mejor tomarla de la pierna, asi lo que rebotara seria su cabeza, cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras, mucha gente a mi alrededor se quedo callado, escuchando los gritos de lilith y otros mas que nada observando su cuerpo desnudo "pervertidos..." pense, unos tipos musculosos se pusieron enfrente de mi y me dijero

-tu no sales de aqui... suelta a lili y largate... -suspire con resignación, quería salir del lugar sin llamar mucho la atención y llegar al departamento sin armar alboroto en el camino, sin embargo si la perra de lilith seguia gritando asi, las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles, le di un golpe en el estomago a uno de los tipos, logrando sacarle el aire, este callo al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire que le faltaba, mientras que el otro me miraba con sorpresa y un poco de miedo

-quitate de mi camino ahora... -el sujeto se aparto, aun con una expresion de sorpresa en su rostro, me dirigí a la puerta y tome la perilla, pero antes de girarla y salir, tenia que callar a lilith, sin embargo ni el mismísimo demonio lograría callarla, solo se callaría si amatista se lo ordenaba... de pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza, si usaba a mi beneficio el pequeño lazo que me unía a amatista, podia controlar a lilith y a abadon, solo tenia que concentrarme y lograr igual el mínimo de energía que amatista tenia diariamente, asi podía controlarlos, respire profundo y comencé a concentrarme, tenia que enfocarme en la mente de amatista, tratar de igualar su energía y por ultimo soltarla directo hacia los brazaletes y el collar de lilith, lo cual la obligaban a obedecerme, concentre y concentre energía, no podía controlar una cantidad tan enorme, y los gritos y lloriqueos de lilith no me ayudaban a concentrarme, sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, al final no lo pude soportar mas, y grite con todo lo que podía -¡CALLATE DE UN JODIDA VEZ! -respire profundamente, tratando asi de poder calmarme, mire a lilith la cual ya no emitía ningún ruido, tenia unos ojos inexpresivos y ya no se movia, simplemente se quedo quieta, parecía una muñeca de trapo -al fin... -dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo mientras arrastraba a lilith para salir, afuera aun estaban shechire y alice, seguían parados en el mismo lugar en el que los había dejado

-¡al fin! tardaste mucho... ¿quien es ella? ¿que le paso? -me pregunto alice algo confundida -¡¿y porque carajo esta desnuda?!

-es lilith, no le paso nada y esta desnuda porque la encontré follando con un tipo que ahora esta muerto... ahora si, ¿nos vamos?

-emmm si claro...

los cuatro comenzamos a caminar de regreso al departamento, cuando lilith reaccionara le preguntaría en donde esta abadon, no tardamos mucho en llegar, ya que íbamos a un paso rápido, no podíamos ir tranquilos de la vida arrastrando el cuerpo de una chica desnuda por toda la ciudad, procuramos pasar por callejones y tomar caminos rápidos, cuando finalmente llegamos al departamento entramos lo mas rápido que pudimos, alice dijo que seria bueno tomar el acensor, pero en vista de que lilith esta como un vegetal y no dice ni pio, decidi llevarmela por las escaleras, esta vez si la tome de un pie y la arrastre cinco pisos arriba, para el segundo piso, lilith se abrio la cabeza y fue dejando un rastro de sangre, ella puede sangrar pero no morir, sus heridas se curan muy rapido, los demonios que tiene cuerpo propio, a diferencia de los angeles, si pueden sangrar, pero curan bastante rapido asi que no hay problema, por fin llegamos al departamento, alice me ayudo a meter a lilith y a ponerle algo de ropa, la que fuera, después de eso, la dejamos tirada en medio del pasillo que da rumbo a las habitaciones.

-¿cuando despertara? -me pregunto alice mientras se sentaba el lado mio

-no lo se, creo que use el mínimo de energía que amatista usa para dar una orden, pero ya no estoy tan segura de eso, ya despertara...

-¿como es que pudiste hacerle eso?

-amatista puede controlarlos a ella y a abadon a su antojo, pero ni ellos ni amatista saben eso, solo lo se yo, y yo puedo controlarlos a ellos por un vinculo que tengo con amatista, es muy pequeño ese vinculo, pero es suficiente...

-ya veo... ¿como crees que este?

-¿quien?

-amatista... ¿crees que este bien?

-quiero pensar que esta bien... pero la verdad es que no lo se, por el momento tenemos que seguir con el plan...

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov~

nuncapensée que me vería en esta situación, sin embargo, si me esperaba decir la frase: "shina tenia razon". en este momento, estoy debajo de una cama, ¿como llegue aqui? o ¿porque estoy aqui? es una larga historia, si tan solo hubiera hecho lo de siempre en vez de intentar escapar, no estaria debajo de esta cama, con una herida en la cara, y una cuchillada en el hombro que no para de sangrar, si hubiera sido mas inteligente esto no estaría pasando...

-flash back-

vi a la distancia como se alejaban shina y alice, comencé a patalear y a gritarle a jeff que me bajara pero el no hacia caso, yo solo escuchaba como emitia una pequeña risa triunfal, mientras corria rumbo al bosque seguido por sus dos perros, uno se veia horrible, y tenia una sonrisa mal formada en el osico, y el otro se veia mas normal, eran un husky siberiano y una labradora color miel, levante la vista de nuevo, solo para ver como shina y alice dejaban de perseguirnos, pensé que me habían abandonado, si no fuera porque escuche la voz de shina que decía "ella puede arreglárselas sola" en cierto modo tiene razón, sin embargo, no tenia ganas de pelear con jeff, y mucho menos de pelear con sus mascotas, ya que es obvio que se interpondrían si trato de hacerle algo, y no quiero matar a un animal.

no paso mucho tiempo para que empezáramos a adentrarnos en el bosque, poco a poco, jeff comenzó a bajar la velocidad, y yo por mi parte comencé a dejar de patalear, ya no tenia caso, no me iba a soltar por las buenas y no quiero hacerle daño, tal vez si se lo pedía ya un poco mas calmada el me haría caso y me bajaría.

-¿me puedes bajar?

-no...

-¡por favor! no me gusta que me carguen... ademas... ¡esto es secuestro!

-no, esto es un rescate...

-¡yo no pedí ser rescatada! -ok, aquí es cuando yo digo, "la negociación se va a la mierda" -¡vamos bajame!

-no hasta que lleguemos a casa...

-dirás TU casa...

-no, a partir de ahora será tu casa también...

-¡dios mio! ¡¿porque me haces esto?! -grite irónicamente al cielo, después de eso, me desplome en el hombro de jeff, deje caer mis brazo y me rendí por un momento.

comencé a sentir que alguien lamia mi mano, levante un poco la mirada y me encontre con la labradora, la cual lamia mi mano, tratando de despertarme, levante la mano y trate de acariciarle la cabeza, ella no protesto, al parecer le caia bien a ese perro.

-parece que le agradas a laila... -dijo jeff con voz alegre

-se llama laila... que lindo nombre... -jeff de detuvo, al igual que el perro husky y laila, trate de mirar atras de mi, para ver porque jeff se detuvo, pero simplemente no pude

-listo, llegamos... esta es mi casa...

-no puedo verla genio... -dije con un tono fastidioso, si no podia alejarme de el por las buenas, seria una piedra en su zapato, asi el me correria o intentaria matarme, y lo bueno es que yo no puedo morir, asi que salgo ganando

-¡oh! es cierto, ahora en un momento la veras no te preocupes... -su tono de voz sonó calmado, como si mi tono no le hubiera importado, de hecho sondaba como si quisiera disculparse, ¡como si quisiera darme la razon! "¡¿pero que coño para con este tipo?!" gritaron infernal y yangire en mi cabeza "¡ni yandere es asi!" dijo yangire con voz estresada

jeff abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, la cual parecía estar hecha de madera, o al menos a eso olia, después de que entraron husky y laila, jeff se giro y cerro la puerta, dándome la oportunidad de ver por unos momentos como era la casa, en efecto era una cabaña, y una muy grande, escuche como jeff le puso seguro a la puerta, luego volvió a girarse y camino rumbo a las escaleras, comenzó a subir, mientras que yo solo veía como laila y el otro perro caminaban hacia unos tazones de comida que estaban en lo que parecia ser la cocina, jeff entro a un cuarto, el cual era el suyo, o al menos eso era lo que mi nariz me decía, el me bajo y me puso en una cama, y luego se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro.

-muy bien -comenzó a hablar jeff -esta es mi habitación, aqui dormirás...

-ok... ¿y donde dormirás tu?

-aquí... -un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, y la cara de ambos era como una "poker face"

-tu dormirás en el suelo ¿cierto?

-nop en la cama...

-yo no quiero dormir en el suelo...

-dormirás tambien en la cama... -el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, si shina estuviera aqui, ahora mismo estaria muriendose de risa

-¿podrías darme un cuarto para mi sola?

-no...

-¿porque?

-porque si no te vigilo las 24 hrs. del dia, tu te escaparas... -emiti un gran suspiro y baje la cabeza mientras decia

-ok, esto es asi, no quiero dormir en la misma cama que un chico, no lo he hecho en mas de 300 milenios y no pienso volver a hacerlo, ahora que lo pienso bien, no he compartido cama con alguien en todo ese tiempo... incluso preferiria dormir en el armario, puedo dormir parada, eso no es problema para mi, pero, no quiero dormir en la misma cama que alguien ¿ok? simplemente no quiero... -jeff me miro con ojos inexpresivo por un largo momento y no contesto nada, simplemente se quedo ahi parado viendome.

-pues que pena... tendrás que volver a acostumbrarte a dormir con alguien...

-¡aaaaaaarhg! -me recosté en la cama y cubrí mi cabeza con una almohada -¡¿porque me hacen esto padres?! ¡si es porque los mate perdonenme! -dije claramente refiriendome a mi padre y al primer dios que existio, a los originales no a los creados por mis hijas, aunque dudo mucho que ellos hagan algo ya que ahora mismo no son nada, ni almas, ni energia, asi que prácticamente le gritaba al viento, o a la almohada en este caso.

senti como jeff se recostaba al lado mio, y como este me tomaba de la cintura y me abrazaba, para mala suerte de jeff, la que lo empujo al suelo no fui yo, ni fue infernal, ni yangire, le hubiera ido mejor si fuéramos una de nosotras, la que lo empujo, fue yandere, ella se movio frenéticamente hasta lograr salir de su agarre, y posteriormente lo empujo al suelo, luego se paro en la cama y le grito a jeff

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A ABRAZAR COMO SI FUERAMOS ALGO! !LO HACES Y PERDERAS LOS BRAZOS PARA SIEMPRE! -vi a travez de yandere, la mirada de jeff, este se veia calmado, no se veia confundido ni nada por el estilo, de hecho se veia sereno, despues de eso yandere me dejo poseer otra vez el cuerpo, cuando volví al cuerpo, me sente en la cama y le dije a jeff

-lo siento... esa no fui yo...

-lo se... tu cabello cambio de color, se veia mas oscuro... ¿quien era?

-bueno... para ponertelo algo sencillo, tengo varias "personalidades"...

-ya veo... ¿esa era una de ellas?

-si, la que mas te odia... o una de las que mas te odian... presiento que todas menos una te odia...

-espero que la que no me odia me quiera... y espero mas que esa seas tu...

-si bueno... la que no te odia simplemente no le importas, y no, no soy yo...

-que mal... asi que... ¿no te puedo tocar?

-pues parece que no, no le agradas...

-bueno me conformo con verte dormir...

-eso... es extraño... -despues de eso, yo me fui a dormir, y jeff se quedo sentado en el suelo, mirando la cama, seguramente se habra dormido, no me creo que se quedara despierto toda la noche.

asi pasaron varios dias, dias en los que me entretenia jugando con laila y con smile, el perro husky, al cual parecia que tambien le agradaba, sin embargo habia momentos en los que ellos no estaban de animos para jugar, y en esos momento yo me aburria como nunca, un dia, jeff se acerco a mi y me propuso jugar, los dias en los que pasaba en este lugar yo le era indiferente y no le prestaba atencion, tal vez el queria cambiar eso, y quiso jugar conmigo, jugamos a las escondidas, como a mi no me gusta buscar, siempre soy la que se esconde, pero jeff hace trampa, ya que usa a laila para que me encuentre, con el paso de los dias, me vino la idea de que, cuando me ganara lo suficiente su confianza, iba a poder escapar mientras jugabamos, asi no se daria cuenta de que me fui y regresaria con shina, alice y shechire, sin embargo cuando lo intente... nada salio como me esperaba.

hoy queria escapar, hice que jeff me buscara en el sotano de la cabaña, y antes de que el abriera la puerta, yo use magia para transportarme y aparecer frente a la puerta de la casa, no iba a usar mucha de la energia como para transportarme hasta el departamento, si lo hacia lo mas seguro es que llegaria muy debil, o que ni siquiera llegaria, cuando llegue a la puerta, y la abri, escuche pasos detras de mi, me gire y me encontre con jeff, con una mirada de desepccion, luego de eso, su mirada cambio a una inexpresiva y me dijo con voz gelida y pesada

-eres una tramposa... -por primera vez en mi vida senti miedo, nunca lo habia sentido, observe como saco un cuchillo de su chamarra y corrio a una gran velocidad hacia mi, trate de escapar, sin embargo no llegue mas alla de dos pasos lejos de la puerta, ya que el me tomo del cabello y me jalo hacia dentro de la casa otra vez "¡condenado cabello largo!" pense enojada, jeff logro tirarme al suelo, estaba devil, el poder que se usa para transportarse es mas que el que se usa en crear un portal, es por eso que no pude huir a tiempo, cuando cai al suelo, jeff se puso encima de mi y me arrincono, luego alzo su cuchillo y trato de clavarmelo en la cara, sin embargo me movi a tiempo, haciendo que solo me diera un leve rasguño, trataba de escapar pero todo parecia inutil, jeff volvió a alzar su cuchillo y esta vez logro clavarlo, sin embargo el apunto a mi brazo, mas específicamente en mi hombro, di un grito de dolor, y casi me salen lagrimas cuando senti como movia el cuchillo y lo sacaba, jeff se paro de encima mia y dijo -¿que te parece si volvemos a jugar? tienes 10 segundos para correr y esconderte, después yo ire a buscarte... -no lo pense dos veces y me levante del suelo, corri lo mas rapido que pude a la parte de arriba y abri todas las puertas de los cuartos, asegurandome de que en todas callera sangre minimo en la entrada, me meti al cuarto de jeff y me escondi debajo de la cama, luego con magia, fui cerrando una por una las puertas, empezando por la del cuarto de jeff, asi creeria que esa es la primera puerta que cerre y por ende la ultima seria en la que estoy escondida, después de eso me recoste en el suelo de debajo de la cama y me puse a esperar, rezando a mis difuntos padres porque jeff no me encontrara, y deseando una y otra vez, haberle permitido a shina que matara a jeff cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-fin flash back-

y asi es como termine en este maldito lugar, tratando de detener una hemorragia, y tratar de no hacer ruido para estar a salvo, maldigo el dia en que fui buena persona con jeff, lo maldigo con toda mi alma, agudice mi oido para poder escuchar sus pasos, escuche como se acercaba al pasillo, y se detenía justo en el pie de la escalera, tenia que encontrar la forma de salir, o minimo de matarlo, pues no estaba dispuesta a morir, no al menos hoy, "dejanos ayudarte" dijeron infernal y yangire en mi cabeza, "ustedes solo se ayudan entre ustedes, ¡¿porque querrian ayudarme?!" les conteste algo enojada, "por diversion" me contesto yangire, "las odio..." dije enojada, escuche como los pasos de jeff se alejaban un poco mas, hasta habrir la puerta de enfrente de su cuarto, despues escuche como salia y caminaba hacia la siguiente puerta, a mi cabeza vino una idea, en el momento en que abriera la puerta del fondo yo al mismo tiempo abriria la de su cuarto y correria a la habitación de enfrente, sali de la cama y me puse lentamente de pie, me dirigí a la puerta lo mas silencioso posible y espere a escuchar como jeff giraba la perilla, en el momento en que escuche el clic de la puerta del fondo, yo me apresure y tambien la abri, espere un minuto hasta escuchar el richinido de la puerta del fonodo, para saber que jeff no sospechaba nada, despues de que escuche el rechinido, abri la puerta y corri a la puerta de enfrente, la cual estaba abierta, jeff nunca la cerro, corri o mejor dicho casi vole a lahabitaciónn de enfrente, no quería hacer ruido, mire hacia la puerta del fondo, y observe como jeff entraba en la habitación del fondo, no alcance a ver mucho su interior, ni siquiera cuando yo la abri para esconderme, sin embargo de lo que estoy 100% segura de que vi entre toda la oscuridad de la habitación, una cabeza, que apenas y era iluminada por la luz que provenía desde abajo de la cabaña, decidí borrar esa imagen de mi cerebro y meterme rapidamente a la otra habitación, en esta habia muchas cosas, desde peluches hasta un armario lleno de ropa, había un espejo, en el cual estaban los peluches, mire al otro lado y había un estuche algo extraño, parecía de violin, me hubiera detenido a verlos mas si no hubiera escuchado los pasos de jeff que se acercaban, me puse detras de la puerta abierta, rezando porque no entrara a esta habitación, y afortunadamente no entro, la puerta que abrió fue la de la habitación de al lado, quise suspirar de alivio, sin embargo no lo hice por miedo a causar ruido, me movi por la habitación y comencé a buscar un lugar mejor en donde esconderme, mire el armario pero era muy pequeño y había muy poco espacio, entre toda la ropa vi una mochila, parecía un estuche para computadora, no le preste atención y segui buscando lugares en donde esconderme, me vi tentada por esconderme de nuevo debajo de la cama, sin embargo seria bueno cabiar de escondite, si jeff entraba en el cuarto en el que antes estaba, seguro que iba a ver la sangre debajo de la cama y no dudaria en buscarme ahi primero, mire el lugar en el que estaba el violin, estaba recargado en la pared, en un pequeño hueco entre el armario y la pared, si movia el violin, podria entrar en ese hueco y esconderme ahi, aunque era un lugar arrinconado, en realidad no lo hacia diferente a esconderme debajo de la cama, me apresure y corri hacia donde estaba el violin, lo iba a mover si no fuera porque el sonido de la puerta abriendose me asusto, gire mi vista y vi que la puerta estaba igual, seguramente jeff habia abierto la puerta del cuarto de enfrente, me apresure y tome el violin, sin embargo no pude hacer nada mas que quedarme quieta, a mi cabeza vino una vision, o mejor dicho un recuerdo, vi a personas enfrente de mi, las cuales tenian maletas, yo me acercaba a ellas y tomaba las maletas, entre ellas tomaba al violin y una maleta, diriji mi mirada a mi lado izquierdo y vi a jeff, el cual tomaba la mochila para computadora que habia visto antes, y otra maleta, todas tenian miradas extrañas, habia dos adultos y una niña, la niña lucia trista, la mujer lucia enojada y el hombre desepccionado, despues de eso, jeff y yo nos fuimos, de ese lugar, la vision cambio drasticamente a una en la cual me veia yo acostada en una cama, y sentia como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, luego empece a escuchar como esta persona me cantaba al oido, era jeff, despues de eso, volvi a la normalidad, ahora estaba de nuevo en el presente, ya no sumida en mis recuerdos.

-te encontre... -escuche la voz de jeff a mi espalda, me quede congelada, entre los recuerdos y el miedo de ser atrapada, mi cabeza se quedo blanco, no sabia que hacer, escuche los pasos de jeff acercarse a mi, y me paralice totalmente, "¡¿que hago, que hago!?" les grite a yangire, yandere, infernal y celestial, o a la que quisiera darme un consejo "¡TIRATE!" me gritaron todas al mismo tiempo "¡¿pero que?!" les cuestione confundida "¡HAZLO YA!" senti como yandere me tomaba y me jalaba, como si fuera cambiar lugares conmigo, sin embargo en vez de eso, solo me llevo con ellas, y dejo automáticamente mi cuerpo sin conciencia, como si se hubiera desmayado, el cuerpo callo al suelo, sin embargo a pesar de lo que yandere hizo aunpodíamoss ver lo que pasaba, vi como jeff corría hacia mi cuerpo y zarandeaba tratando de despertarme.

-sip, eso nunca falla... -dijo yangire con entusiasmo

-¿de que hablas? -pregunte algo confundida

-bueno los humanos se parecen a los perros, cuando un perro te ataca, o un lobo, ¡es lo mismo a fin de cuentas!, lo que uno tiene que hacer es tirarse al suelo, asi dejas de ser importate, ¿recuerdas cuando orochi y shina entrenaban? para ganarle, shina siempre se hacia la muerta o la lastimada, orochi se preocupaba mas por ver si estaba bien que por ganar, y al parecer funciona igual con jeff...

-wow... no me lo esperaba... y ¿ahora que hacemos?

-sal de aqui y pégale un puñetazo en la cara... -dijo infernal como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo -y corre lo mas rápido que puedas, si tienes oportunidad, toma el violin y la computadora que encontraste, y de los peluches, toma el primero que veas, eligelo por instinto

-¿porque?

-uno de esos peluches debe ser otro revelador de memorias, como lo era el violin, si escoges por instinto, hay mas probabilidad de que tomes el correcto...

-suena razonable... ¿y a donde iremos?

-con shina obviamente -dijo yandere

-pero queda muy lejos... no creo que pueda llegar... para lograr escapar de jeff tendría que usar parte de la poca energia que me queda, para aumentar mi velocidad, sin embargo en cuanto se me acabe, quedare debil...

-pues no importa que no llegues, nuestra mision es llegar con shina, si te empiezas a marear lo mejor seria meterte a un local y descanzar...

-muy bien... desenme suerte... -me prepare para volver, a mi cuerpo, una vez pude controlarme otra vez, abri los ojos lentamente, esperando no alarmar a jeff, y que no reaccionara de mala manera, tenia que actuar como si realmente me hubiera desmayado

-¡amatista! -el grito de jeff me alarmo, senti como me apretaba mas entre sus brazos, en verdad que yangire tenia razon, parecia un perro, o minimo un idiota... -¡¿estas bien?!

me separe un poco de el, y segui actuando como si tratara de recuperarme del desmayo, el me solto y dejo que me sentara en el suelo, en cuanto sentí que ya no me tocaba, lo mire directamente a los ojos, el me miraba como si esperar a que le contara que fue lo que me sucedio, en un parpadeo, mi puño estaba contra su cara, lo golpee de frente, dandole en la nariz (o en lo poco que queda de ella) el se hecho al piso tomandose la nariz con las manos, y gritando de dolor, yo me levante del suelo, y tome el violin y del armario la mochila, luego me dirigi a la comoda en donde estaban los peluches y tome el primero que vi, tome un conejo de color cafe, que pasaba mas de lo normal, despues de eso, corri a la puerta y sali disparada directo a las escaleras, escuche como jeff se levantaba y comenzaba a perseguirme, una vez fuera de la cabaña comence a correr mas rapido, use parte de mi energia para acelerar mi velocidad, pronto ya no escuche los pasos de jeff persiguiéndome, no tarde mucho en llegar a la ciudad, sin embargo eso no me detuvo de seguir corriendo, después de unos minutos comencé a sentirme mareada, y a ver borroso, mi velocidad iba disminuyendo, hasta que comence a trotar en vez de correr "detente..." dijo celestial en mi cabeza "ya no te sigue detente" repitio con una pisca de preocupación en su voz, a pesar de eso no le hice caso, no me detendría hasta llegar con shina, para mi mala suerte no pude seguir y termine desmayandome, esta vez, en verdad me desmaye, senti como alguien me tomaba, evitando de que callera al suelo, no le vi la cara, ni supe quien era, no supe nada de mi en ese momento, solo que tenia que dormir, o minimo descansar un poco, para reponer la energia que habia perdido.

cuando habri los ojos me encontre en un cuarto oscuro, estaba recostada en una cama amplia, no reconocía el lugar, ni siquiera alcanzaba a verlo bien, la oscuridad no me dejaba ver bien, por un segundo crei que jeff me había encontrado y que me había traído de vuelta, sin embargo grata fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que esta no era la habitación de jeff, me levante de la cama, y busque con la mirada algo familiar, sin embargo no encontre nada, asi que mi opción de haber sido encontrada por shina, tampoco era valida, respire hondo, tratando de reconocer algun olor, si no podia ver, tal vez mi nariz me diría en donde estaban, sin embargo no encontré un olor familia reciente, solo podia percibir un pequeño olor a quemado, ese olor me calaba en la garganta, y me recordaba a mi jodida infancia, tal vez estaban quemando algo afuera, y por eso lo percibía, como fuera no me gustaba, al no poder orientarme bien, decidi que lo mejor era salir de este lugar, me puse de pie, y con dificultad comencé a buscar mis cosas, camine hasta una pequeña mesa que había en el cuarto y observe con cuidado lo que había, no estaba ni mi mochila, ni mi peluche y mucho menos mi violin, lo que había era un plato con comida, y con un liquido raro, el liquido lucia trasparente, por lo que deduje que era agua, y la comida no sabia bien que era, pero tenia un aroma delicioso, un aroma familiar, pero que no recordaba, al lado de eso había un nota, que no pude leer, asi que decidí guardarla en mi bolsillo, seguramente decia algo asi como, "esto es tuyo, cometelo" no creo que pusieran comida en esta habitación si no es para mi, sea quien sea mi anfitrión, era muy buena persona, tome el tenedor que había, y comencé a comer a ciegas, la verdad es que ya ni me apetecía prender la luz, para empezar corria peligro de caerme por no ver, y no tenia ganas de hacerme otra herida, así que decidí quedarme a oscuras y no arriesgarme a tropesar en el camino hacia el interruptor, despues de eso recordé las heridas que me había hecho jeff, toque mi hombro y vi que estaba vendado, luego toque mi cara y vi que en la mejilla tenia una bendita, tenia que darle las gracias a quien me ayudo, es una muy buena persona en verdad, termine de comer, y me sentia mucho mejor, aunque no acostumbro comer, eso me ayudo a sentirme mejor, despues de eso, busque mis cosas, sin embargo no las encontre, tal vez estaban fuera de la habitación, tendria que salir, y de paso dar las gracias, camine hasta la puerta, y la abrí con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no sabia quien estaria afuera y no quería parecer inoportuna, o algo por el estilo, el lugar en el que estaba parecia un departamento, mas grande que en el que viviamos shina, alice y yo, busque por el lugar sin embargo no vi a nadie, ni en la cocina ni en la sala, mire los sillones de la sala y vi que ahi estaban mi peluche, mi violin y mi computadora, sali del cuarto completamente y me dirigí a mis cosas, iba a tomarlas si no fuera porque la voz de alguien me distrajo

-veo que ya despertaste... -me gire para ver quien era, sin embargo, al ver a la persona, mi alegria y mis ganas de agradecer por la ayuda se fueron -parece que la comida te hizo bien, temí que los años hubieran hecho que tus gustos cambiaran...

-¡aaaaargh! ¿¡porque me pasa esto a mi!? -grite sonoramente mientras miraba al techo, como si le reclamara a dios de algo, aunque en realidad todo era de manera irónica, después de todo no tengo a nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, o a quien reclamarle por mi sufrimiento, si abadon esta ahora justo frente a mi, es solo por azares del jodido destino.

-¿no te alegra verme?

-¡no seas hipócrita contigo mismo, porque que a ti tampoco te alegra verme!

-si no me alegrara verte, no te habríaa salvado... -"en eso tiene razon..." dijo yandere con voz calmada "¡callate que tu eres la unica loca a la que le alegra verlo!" le respondio yangire furiosa, sin embargo en esta tenia que apoyar a yangire, a yandere solo le alegraria ver a una persona ademas de a shina y a esa persona esta justo frente a mi.

-hubiera preferido morir que haber tenido tu ayuda... -dije con rabia y enojo

-jajaja siempre tan orgullosa... -abadon se acerco hasta mi y sin previo aviso y a una velocidad increible me rodeo el cuello con su brazo y me empujo al sillon para sentarme al lado suyo -estoy seguro de que una parte de ti esta feliz de verme... tal vez yandere...

-¡¿que chingados?! ¡¿como sabes de yandere?! -era imposible que el supiera de yandere, mi pelea y mi odio hacia el y lilith empezo por culpa de ellas, no solo de yandere, sin embargo si conoces a una, tiene que conocer a todas

-veras, cuando te encontré estabas caminando cansada y casi sin prestar atención a lo que estaba enfrente de ti, supe que estabas muy debil asi que te traje a mi departamento, te di de comer y cure tus heridas, luego quise saber porque te paso todo eso, sin embargo no tuve exito, lo que si descubri es que tienes una hija propia, la cual te dejo exhausta y sin energía, y que tambien tienes tu alma o esencia, como quieres llamarle, dividida en cinco partes... lo cual se me hace estupido ya que si yo fuera tu, en el momento en que di a luz al pequeño monstruo hubiera absorbido a mis otras partes para tener mas poder y no estar tan débil como tu lo estas ahora...

-asi que en teoria... ya sabes quien fue la hija de puta que te trato mal, al igual que a lilith...

-si, asi es... y si ahora estas esperando una disculpa por tratarte como te trate en aquel entonces, pues dejame decirte que es mejor que no la esperes...

-¡¿que?! ¡pero si eso es lo mínimo que me debes!

-jajaja, ya me conoces amatista, yo no me disculpo...

-¡pues deberías! -abadon cambio su expresión completamente y su mirada se perdió por un minuto, y lo siguiente que dijo, me confundió bastante

-tienes razon... lo siento... -después de eso, su rostro volvió a la normalidad, me miro confundido por un momento y yo lo mire igual, gire mi vista hacia el brazo que me tenia aun rodeado el cuello, y observe su mano con atención, y vi que en su muñeca había un brazalete dorado, volví la misma de nuevo a el y le sonreí triunfante -te reclame... -dije con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-hay no es cierto... ¡¿cuando lo hiciste?!

-¡no tengo ni puta idea! jajajaja

-cuida tu lenguaje niña, no te crié 10 mil años como una persona pura, para que luego hables como se te de la gana...

-¡¿persona pura?! parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo...

-callate niña...

-¡no me llames niña!

-yo te críe, tengo derecho a decirte como quiera...

-maldito idiota... como sea, llévame con shina quieres...

-¿shina? ella esta muerta...

-¿que no viste eso en mi cabeza? shina esta viva...

-esto no podria ser peor... y ¿porque no te vas tu sola?

-es una larga historia... te la contare cuando lleguemos con ella ¿esta bien?

-de acuerdo...

despues de eso, abadon y yo salimos de su departamento y caminamos rumbo al mio, tarde un poco en orientarme y saber hacia donde ir, sin embargo cuando ya supe el camino fue facil llegar, en el camino abadon y yo hablamos de cosas irrelevantes, como que habíamos hechos y cosas asi, el me contaba que vivia con lilith, pero que todavia no llegaba, y que cuando terminara de dejarme con shina, tendria que ir por ella, y contarle todo lo nuevo, me senti un poco feliz, despues de todo abadon y liith eran lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia, y volver a llevarme "bien" con ellos, me quitaba un peso de encima, me hacia sentir menos culpable. cuando llegamos a mi departamento, lo primero que vimos fue a shina electrocutando a lilith, la cual estaba dentro de una esfera de energia hecha por shina

-creo que ya no tendras que buscarla... -dije algo diverta a abadon, el cual al igual que yo, trataba de no reirse de lilith.

* * *

**al fin! me tarde mucho lo se pero al fin esta listo jaja nuevamente les pido disculpas ^^ espero que hayan disfrutado el cap ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**joder valla que me tarde en subir este cap ._. solo puedo decir que... todo es culpa de la escuela! he estado escribiendo este cap en los ratos libres que tengo, que son muy escasos, jodida prepa xC pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca :D sin mas decir, disfruten :3**

* * *

~Jeff pov~

Amatista se fue, me dio un golpe en la nariz y se hecho a correr, la perseguí hasta donde pude, después la perdí y tuve que empezar a buscarla en la ciudad, estaba a punto de rendirme y volver, para después buscarla mañana, a fin de cuentas, ella solo tenía un lugar a donde ir, y ese lugar era con la pelo de chicle, sin embargo, la vi pasar frente a un callejón, iba acompañada de otro tipo, era alto de cabello negro, piel morena con una serpiente roja tatuada en el brazo, comencé a seguirlos, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad mataría a ese sujeto y me llevaría de nuevo a amatista conmigo, sin embargo el momento nunca llegaba, así que decidí esperar a que llegarán a su destino y luego en la noche llevármela, en el camino, amatista y el hablaban muy animadamente, amatista sonreía, y se le veía feliz, como si hubiera visto a alguien muy especial, los seguí hasta el edifico en el que la pelo de chicle se hospedaba, ambos entraron y yo me dedique a subir por el costado del edificio hasta llega a la ventana, dentro del departamento se escuchaban gritos, risas, y estruendos extraños, como sí hubiera rayos dentro del departamento, de vez en cuando una luz azul se podía ver desde la ventana, todos comenzaron a platicar, y por lo que escuchaba, a la pelo de chicle no le agradaba el tipo que acompaño a amatista hasta aquí

-parece que el plan de ir a búscalo ya no es necesario... -dijo con altanería la pelo de chicle

-¡abadon! ¡Gracias a nuestro rey que estas aquí! ¡Sácame de esta tortura ahora! -la voz desconocida de una chica llamo mi atención, no sabía quien era, tal vez una amiga de amatista o algo así, o tal vez una amiga del chico que estaba con amatista, que al parecer se llamaba abadon

-por eso aún no llegabas al departamento... Dime Lilith ¿como es que terminaste aquí? -hablo abadon, con un tono serio, como si no estuviera preocupado de lo que fuera que le hacían a su amiga

-¡¿crees que eso importa?! ¡Sácame ahora! Espera... ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!

-bueno Lilith, hay muchas cosas que explicar por lo que veo, y creo que la que puede explicar todo eso es ella, asi que, habla amatista, te escuchamos...

vi como amatista y abadon avanzaban más adentro del departamento, exactamente en el punto ciego de la ventana del cuarto de la pelo de chicle, abrí la ventana con cuidado, y entré en la habitación, la cual tenía la puerta abierta, camine sigilosamente hasta llegar cerca de en donde se encontraban todos, pude ver a una chica de cabello Rubio, la cual estaba encerrada en una esfera flotante, al lado de la pelo de chicle, amatista estaba sentada al lado de abadon, el cual tenía su brazo al rededor del cuello de amatista, una ola de ira me invadió, y tenía unas ganas tremendas de lanzarle mi cuchillo, sin embargo no podía, eso haría que me descubrieran y así perdería toda oportunidad de llevarme a Amatista conmigo, la chica de cabello castaño estaba al lado de la pelo de chicle, y el chico de piel gris que me dejo escapar estaba con ella, era extraño no ver a toby y a eyeless cerca, seguro no estaban aquí en este momento.

-muy bien... ¿Por dónde empezar...? -dijo amatista mientras emitía un gran suspiro de cansancio

-sería bueno explicarles a abadon y a Lilith lo que hasta ahora sabemos... -dijo la chica de cabello castaño, a la cual por primera vez la escuche hablar

-sería buena opción... Pero creo que es mejor dejar eso para hasta el final, y que amatista se los explique, sirve que también le explica a Lilith lo de su reclamo...

-bueno... Entonces empezare a contar lo que me paso en estos últimos doce días... -amatista comenzó a platicarles todo lo que paso conmigo, sin embargo, los contaba como sí no fueran importantes para ella, o como sí no fueran gran cosa, llego el momento en que contó como casi la mato, les explico a la pelo de chicle y a abadon como es que obtuvo las heridas, y pude ver como la pelo de chicle cambiaba su mirada de seriedad a una llena de enojo, como si hubieran dañado algo preciado para ella, mientras que abadon, sólo tenía una mirada sería, sin embargo, lucia algo molesto, tal vez estaba igual que la pelo de chicle, sólo que el no lo demostraba tanto como ella

-esa maldita copia del guason... Pagara caro el daño que te hizo... -la pelo de chicle no sonaba enojada, sonaba encabronada, más de lo normal...

-así que ese tal jeff... Te hizo eso en la cara y el hombro... -dijo abadon con mirada sería

-así es.

-y ¿porque no te defendiste?

-porque la señorita seguramente desarrolló el síndrome de Estocolmo... -respondió la pelo de chicle con algo de molestia

-¡sabes que no es por eso!

-¡hay amatista!, no importa cuantas veces me digas que no lo dañas sólo porque no debe morir, se que no es cierto... Lo quieres, nadie sabe porque, ni siquiera tu lo sabes, pero lo quieres... ¡Y la excusa de: "quien lo quiere es yandere"!, ¡no te va a funcionar!, porque yandere hasta la fecha sigue queriendo a abadon...

-¡no lo quiero! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que quiera a alguien que nunca en la vida he visto, y que no siquiera conosco?!

-eso tu deberías de respondermelo... ¡Yo tampoco se como es que quieres a alguien que te prohíbe de tu libertad y que te hace daño sólo por pinche loco!

-si sigues siendo así de masoquista tal vez deberías volver con abadon... -dijo la chica dentro de la esfera, la cual sí no mal recuerdo se llamaba Lilith

-tu cállate, nadie te dijo que hablaras -Shina toco la esfera con su dedo índice y esta comenzó a sacar rayos que electrocutaron a Lilith

-yo no tengo problema con eso... -dijo abadon con una sonrisa en el rotro, el se acercó a amatista hasta poderle dar un beso en la mejilla, mis celos salieron disparados, y estaba que hechaba espuma por la rabia, ya no aguantaba más, me dispuse a salir de donde estaba e ir hacia ellos y golpear a ese bastado hasta que me cansara, pero la voz de la chica de cabello café, me diatrajo

-tu no puedes estar con ella, jeff es el que tiene que estar con ella

-¿que? ¿Porque?

-porque la hija que tiene amatista es hija de él...

-¿hija...? -dije en un susurro, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Tengo una hija?

-¿el es el padre?

-sip, pero creo que eso ya debería de contárselos amatista... -comencé a caminar de regreso a la habitación de la pelo de chicle, lo de la hija me tenía consternado, no sabía sí creerlo o no, era más obvio el echo de que eso podía ser mentira, pero la seguridad que tuvo esa chica al decir eso, me hizo dudar, no creo tener una hija con amatista, es simplemente imposible, debe ser una mentira, pero... hace unos dias, shina trato de mover algo en mi cerebro, diciendo que me haría recordar, ¿que acaso lo que tengo que recordar es que tengo a una hija?

sali del departamento de amatista, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero por el momento solo había unas pocas personas que sabrian que me pasa, y para mi desgracia, dos de ellas, no dudaran en llevarme con la pelo de chicle si me ven, eso solo me deja con dos personas mas, una es slender, ese larguirucho sabe hasta lo que no debe, y la ultima seria nina, esa sabe todo sobre mi, es el lado bueno de tener una acosadora, claro que ahora me llevo de la patada con ella por culpa de eyeless, solo espero que todo este jaleo de mi hija haya sucedido antes de que me enojara con nina, lo cual no creo, pero no pierdo nada si le pregunto.

~fin jeff pov~

~Shina pov 30 de agosto 11:51 pm~

han pasado casi tres semanas desde que lilith y abadon estan con nosotros, han pasado muchas cosas, pero lo mas importante, es que he logrado que recuerden varias cosas, hacerlo no fue facil, los use como un incentivo para que recordaran, algo similar a lo que le paso a amatista con el violin, la unica diferencia es que esto fue forzado, gracias a esto ambos recuerdan como es que amatista los reclamo, nos contaron que se entregaron ellos mismo para ser reclamados, sin embargo no recuerdan la razon, lilith dice que recuerda a la hija de amatista, pero solo la recuerda como bebe, dice que la niña tiene un ojo morado y uno azul, y el cabello castaño con un mechon morado como el de amatista, eso al menos me da mas informacion de como se ve la niña, sin embargo no es suficiente, pero como dicen, por algo se empieza, hoy estoy caminando por la ciudad, recorriendo todo tipo de lugares, desde escuelas hasta, tiendas, me he decidido a que encontrare a esa niña, no puedo dejar que siga creciendo, estoy metiendome en escuelas para ver si hay informacion de esa niña en algunos de los expedientes, y me estoy quedando frente a varias casas para ver si puedo sentir un poder igual de grande que el amatista, la cual por cierto ahora mismo esta pasando el tiempo con toby, eyeless, abadon y lilith, mientras tanto alice al igual que yo esta buscando en toda la ciudad a las personas que le faltan, le dije a alice, que si encontraba algo, se lo susurrara al collar en forma de "omega" que tiene, el cual hechice para que asi yo pudiera escuchar todo lo que ella decia, fue la unica forma que encontre para que pudiera comunicarse conmigo, ya que trate de enceñarle como funciona un celular, y la pobre no entendio nunca, asi que preferi usar magia, asi lo unico que tenia que hacer era decirle a su collar lo que estaba pasando y automaticamente yo la escucharia en mi cabeza.

-¿shina? ¿shina estas ahi? -la voz de alice sonó en mi cabeza, tal vez habia encontrado algo

-si, aquí estoy, ¿que pasa?

-no logro encontrar nada... voy a volver al departamento te veo halla ¿de acuerdo? -emiti un gran suspiro, sin embargo, no podia forzar a alice a resistir lo mismo que yo, ya es bastante tarde y no ha comido nada en todo el dia, lo mejor seria que regresara y comiera algo, y que despejara su mente, pues todo esto debe ser muy tedioso para ella

-si no hay problema, en poco tiempo yo también volveré, te veo halla...

-nos vemos... -despues de eso ya no la volvi a escucharla

iba pasando cerca de una escuela secundaria cuando escuche un ruido parecido al de un grito ahogado, me resulto extraño, y mas porque era de noche, ¿quien demonios estaria en una escuela a esa hora?, la idea de encontrar a la hija de amatista desaparecio, y en su lugar a mi mente vino la idea de que podia encontrar a alguien mas, por ejemplo a otro de los sujetos de las fotos, me encamine a la escuela, y salte la enorme reja sin problemas, avanze rapidamente hasta la entrada de dicha escuela y la examine con cuidado, parece una secundaria, quite el seguro de la escuela con magia, y logre abrirla, entre cautelosa al lugar, tratando de no hacer ruido, fuera quien fuera el que grito, y fuera quien fuera el que lo callo, debo asegurarme de que no me escuchen, con forme voy caminando me doy cuenta de que los tacones de mis botas hacen mucho ruido, no es un tacon enorme, si acaso es de dos o tres centimetros, sin embargo eso es suficiente para hace ruido en toda la escuela, sin mensionar que como esta sumida en un silencio total, provocan un eco que no me ayuda, hice una placa de energia, en la cual me subi, despues hice que esta se moviera en direccion en la que queria ir, asi ya no causaba ni el mas minimo ruido, recorri todo el edificio, me asome por cada una de las puertas de las aulas, pero en ninguna veia a alguien, todo estaba desierto, escuche el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por el cesped, avance hasta el patio de la escuela y encontre a dos personas en este, una chica estaba arrastrando una mochila y a su lado, habia un tipo alto y extraño, que llevaba arrastrando a un sujeto, que parecia ser el guardia nocturno de la escuela, ambos estaban de espalda, asi que no podia verles la cara, a la chica solo podia verle el cabello, negro, me escondi detras de uno de los pilares al lado de la puerta que conducia al patio, y observe a ambos chicos, solo podia verle la espalda a ambos, vi que la chica tenia el cabello negro agarrado con un liston rojo y al sujeto solo podia ver su cabello y su vestimenta, la cual debo mencionar es demaciado extraña, sin embargo me parece que ya la he visto antes, agudice mis odios para poder escucharlos, pues apenas y podia escuchar el latido de sus corazones con todo el viento que comenzo a hacer, lo extraño era que solo escuchaba un corazon, el de la chica, no escuchaba el del chico

-¿ya tienes todo? -pregunto el chico

-si, todos los libros estan aqui, espero que le sirvan...

-sigo sin entender porque la ponemos a estudiar...

-nos la dieron a cuidar, tenemos que educarla bien...

-no es como que le valla a servir mucho...

-bueno no creo que a su madre le hubiera gustado que su hija fuera una analfabeta...

-como sea... ¿que se supone que haga con este tipo?

-dejalo en donde lo encontramos, no debemos matarlo, a ella no le gustaria...

-bueno, te alcanzare luego... -la chica comenzo a caminar hacia una de las muchas puertas que conducian a dentro del edificio, pero antes de cruzarla, ella se giro y le grito a su amigo

-recuerda no hacerle nada, si ella te ve con sangre se molestara... -el viento soplo fuerte, moviendo su cabello, haciendo que este le tapara la mitad de la cara, cuando la vi me quede helada, pues el unico ojo que le vi era de color azul, y en su flequillo habia un mecho de cabello morado brillante, tenia las características principales de la hija de amatista, sin embargo el color del cabello era diferente, sin mencionar que su piel era tan blanca como la de la mala imitación del guason, y al igual que él, ella tenia una sonrisa cortada, y dientes afilados, hubiera creido que no era su hija, sin embargo la chica se parece demaciado al idiota, "tal vez la locura la tiene en la venas, y termino igual que su padre"

-¡muy bien, muy bien, no le haré nada...! -respondio su amigo, el cual dio media vuelta y comenzo a avanzar hacia donde yo estaba, cuando le vi la cara, lo pude reconocer, era uno de los sujetos que tenia que buscar, era el payaso, por eso su vestimenta se me hacia conocida, tenia a dos de los que tenia que encontrar, y solo podía llevarme a uno, tuve que decidir, opte por llevarme a la hija de amatista, me aleje a toda velocidad de la puerta y me dirigi a la puerta por la que la chica salio, me la encontre caminando rumbo a una salida de emergencia de la escuela, le lance un hechizo para noquearla, la chica callo rapido al suelo, produciendo un sonido seco, comence a escuchar paso tras de mi, por lo que supuse que el payaso se acercaba, tome rapidamente a la chica y la cargue en mi hombro, luego sali corriendo a maxima velocidad de la escuela, en pocos segundo ya me encontraba muy, muy lejos de esa escuela.

camine por un buen rato, hasta que llegue a mi departamento, en todo el camino, la hija de amatista se resbalaba de mi hombro y algunas veces casi se me caia, nunca supe cargar personas, por eso cuando mi hija era un bebe yo nunca la cargue, siempre fue mi madre o su padre quienes la cargaron, aun recuerdo que una vez casi se cae de mis brazos, y tuve que hacer maniobras para sostenerla, ese vez mi madre me regaño, pero no se enojo conmigo, solo me quito de los brazos a mi hija y me dijo con un tono severo claramente fingido "de hoy en adelante, dejaras que alguien mas la cargue, ¡contigo corre peligro esta niña!" sonreí un poco al recordar esa vez, fue gracioso, sin embargo ella tenia razón, desde entonces cada vez que la cargaba en su presencia ella estaba al tanto cuidando de que no se me callera de los brazos, fue muy divertido verla preocupada, sin embargo su preocupación siempre fue en vano, pues mi hija no podía morir tan facil, sali de mis pensamientos cuando escuche un gemido de dolor de parte de la chica que estaba en mi hombro, parecía querer despertar, pero mi hechizo la dejo bastante adolorida y mareada, cuando estuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento, escuche como dentro de este se escuchaba un violin, cuando entre, vi a abadon tocando el violin para amatista, mientras ella leia tranquilamente un libro que compro hace dos dias,

-se supone que amatista deberia estar tocando el violin, ella es la que debe de obtener recuedos no tu, lo unico que tu estas logrando es manchar la escencia magica que tiene ese violin, y hacer que los años que ha pasado con amatista se pierdan y sean remplazados por el tiempo que pasa contigo, despues no tendremos de donde sacar recuerdos para amatista...

-ya trate muchas veces de obtener algo pero no puedo, ya toque muchas canciones y ninguna me hacer recordar... -me reprocho amatista

-pues hay que seguir intentando...

-como sea, fue mi culpa, me ofreci a tocar una pieza para ella -dijo abadon mientras guardaba el violin en su estuche -por cierto, ¿quien es la chica que traes en el hombro?

-la hija de amatista... la encontré en una escuela, robandose los libros...

-eso me sono al titulo de un libro que vi en el periodico hace unos dias... -me dijo amatista

-¿cual libro?

-ladrona de libros...

-no me llama la atencion... -dije sincera

-a mi tampoco... -me respondio amatista volviendo su mirada al libro

-por cierto, ¿donde esta alice?

-en su cuarto, esta jugando cartas con shechire y lilith... -me respondio abadon mientras sacaba de su volcillo un dulce de menta y se lo metia a la boca, mientras que a amatista le lanza uno ya sin envoltura, y esta lo tomaba en el aire, desde hace unos dias, la relacion entre amatista, abadon y lilith ya no es tan tensa, ahora pueden conversar bien, sin llegar a gritarse tanto

-me sorprende que ellos se lleven bien, muy pocas veces los veo hablar... -dije mientras recostaba a la chica en uno de los sillones

-si, bueno, ellos no encerraron a lilith en una esfera y la electrocutaron sin descanzo...

-si, pero tampoco intervinieron, eso los hace tan culpables como yo...

-jajaja, si claro... -abadon dirigió su vista hacia la hija de amatista y la vio detenidamente -se ve muy rara... -se acerco a los ojos de la chica y los miro detenidamente, la pobre tenia los ojos hacia atas por estar inconciente -¿segura que no esta muerta?

-su corazon aun palpita, solo esta inconciente, en unos minutos despertara completamente, cuando venia para aca, trato de despertarse pero no lo logro...

-y ¿porque tiene los ojos cocidos y la sonrisa extraña?

-asumo que esta igual que su padre...

-¿asi luce su padre? que malos gustos amatista -dijo abadon mientras voltaba a ver a amatista, la cual como respuesta le escupio el dulce de menta, el cual lo atrapo con la boca y lo mastico -gracias~ -le dijo tratando de hacerla enojar, pero amatista solo le pinto el dedo, despues de eso, escuche como una puerta se abria, seguido de unas pisadas, vi a lilith aparecer y tomar de la alacena una bolsa de papas

-¿que haces? -le pregunte tranquilamente

-tomo botanas, me dio hambre y el juego todavia no se acaba...

-mejor vengan a cenar, luego continuan jugando, de todos modos alice ya se acostumbro a dormir en el dia... Además ella necesita comer algo más que botanas

-bueno, ire a avisarle a alice y shechire... -lilith regreso, pero no solto las papas, las habrio y comenzo a comercelas, no me esperaba que las dejara en su lugar, despues de todo, nadie le quita un antojo a esa loca, un quejido de parte de la hija de amatista llamo mi atencion, sus ojos volvieron a orbitarse, y pude ver que ambos eran azules, se supone que uno deberia de ser morado, la chica se levanto rapidamente, pero un mareo la ataco y la hizo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo antes de caerse se sostuvo del sillon, cuando recobro todo el equilibrio, nos miro a todos confundida, de su chamarra saco un cuchillo, que nunca senti en el momento en el que la cargue, y se puso en posicion de guardia, sin embargo, cuando vio a abadon y a amatista su postura se relajo y su mirada paso de estar asustada y enojada, a una totalmente confundida.

-¿a... amatista? ¿abadon?

-¿te conocemos? -dijo abadon algo confundido

-¡¿no me recuerdas?! y tu ¡¿que no se supone que estabas muerta?! -dijo apuntando a amatista, aun mas confundida, con una expresion de terror en su rostro

-¡¿yo?! ¡¿muerta?! -escuche como se acercaban alice, lilith y shechire, ambos vieron la situacion y se colocaron e posicion de guardia, alice la vio detenidamente y dijo

-has traido una de las mias...

-¡¿que?! -dijimos la chica y yo

-si, mira -alice saco una de sus fotos y en esta estaba la chica que teniamos enfrente -se llama nina hopkins... o nina the killer...

-¡¿quien carajos son todos ustedes?! -nina miro confundida a alice y a shachire, pero cuando vio a lilith ella dijo -¡¿tu tambien estas viva?!

-bueno alice, es una de las tuyas, explícale lo que esta pasando... -yo me senté en el sillón y espere a que alice se acercará a la chica, de todos modos este era su trabajo, y al parecer la chica recordaba todo, pues reconoció a amatista, cosa que ni eyeless, ni toby hicieron

-muy bien... -dijo alice algo molesta, Alice tomo su cuchillo con fuerza y dijo -ok nina, no quiero hacerte daño, aquí nadie es tu enemigo, sí bajas ese cuchillo tu y yo podremos hablar tranquilamente, y así te podré explicar todo lo que esta pasando, y tu podrías explicarme como es que recuerdas a amatista, ¿te parece bien?

-¡ni loca bajare mi cuchillo, prefiero hablar con amatista antes que con cualquiera!

-vamos, solo calmate esta bien... -vi como alice se acercaba cada vez mas a nina, nina empezo a dudar y a bajar un poco su guardia, alice estuvo a punto de quitarle el cuchillo de las manos, sin embargo nina vio el cuchillo de alice, y dijo

-ese cuchillo... y ese tipo de decoración... son como los de las guadañas de zafiro y citrino... ¡tu! ¡tu tienes el arma de una de ellas! -nina alzo su cuchillo estuvo dispuesta a atacar a alice, sin embargo logre moverme rapido y ponerme entre ellas dos, tomando a nina del brazo impidiendo que se moviera

-muy bien, no funciono por las buenas... sera por las malas... -le di una descarga electrica a nina que la dejo inmovil, la chica callo al suelo y se retorcia y temblaba por la descarga, tome su cuchillo y lo lance a la cocina, haciendo que se clavara en la pared, luego me agache hasta estar a la altura de nina, tome su cola de caballo y le alce la cabeza mientras le decia -creeme que no exagero cuando te digo que hubieras preferido que alice te contara lo que esta pasando... veras, te dire todo lo que yo se, y a cambio tu aras lo mismo, es la unica forma de que esto puede funcionar... formas parte de un juego, hecho por las hijas de amatista, amatista no tiene memoria, escarlata me trajo a mi y a alice para que encontráramos a ciertas personas, las cuales amatista conoce, dijo que si las traíamos ante ella y si esas personas y amatista lograban recordarse, esta ultima ronda acabaria, tu eres una de las personas que tenemos que buscar alice y yo, y por lo que veo, tu si recuerdas a amatista, y no solo a ella si no que tambien conoces a abadon y a lilith, lo cual me dice, que tu has convivido con ellos, ósea que amatista no estuvo con varios grupos separados de personas, si no con un solo grupo, yo ya te dije, todo lo que se, ahora tu dime todo lo que sabes... -nina comenzó a temblar cada vez menos, lo cual le permitió articular palabras

-yo... co-conoci a amatista hace bastante ti-tiempo... la pri-primera vez que la vi, ella llego a mi c-casa junto con un chico de ojos do-rados... e-eyeless los trajo... ella te-tenia el cabello castaño de la raiz y negro del resto... y tenia un ojo morado y otro cafe oscuro...se le ha-habia quemado el cabello en un accidente tiempo antes... despues de eso... ella y el chico se fueron... y cuando regresaron... amatista regreso so-sola... esa misma noche... jeff vino por ella y se la llevo... e-ella grito por ayuda... pe-ro no pude ayudarla... despues de eso... solo la vi tiempo des-despues... ella y jeff regresaron con una charola llena de cu-p cakes... tratando de tener una tre-gua... eyeless y jeff no se llevaban bien... por lo que amatista tuvo la idea de querer hacer las pases, despues de eso, amatista paso por varias cuestiones, hubo fechas en las que se enojaba e iba a bares a emborracharse... -poco a poco nina comenzo a calmarse, y cuando note que no se le veian ganas de seguir forcejeando decidi soltarla y dejar que se sentara mas comoda en el suelo -jeff comenzo a tenerme confianza de nuevo y me conto que amatista le habia dado una lista de fechas de cuando se ponia enojada, cuando salia a emborracharse, todos saliamos a la ciudad a buscarla... un dia amatista dijo que tuvo un sueño horrible en el cual aparecia lilith, diciendole que sus hijas la iban a lastimarla, algo asi como renovar un castigo o algo por el estilo -lilith comenzo a gritar de dolor y a sostener su cabeza, eso me decia, que sus recuerdos comenzaban a regresar, abadon poco a poco se le unio, nina se detuvo pues se asusto por la reaccion de lilith y abadon

-¡no te detengas, sigue contando! -nina me miro sorprendida, sin embargo no se nego a seguir

-ella estaba en peligro, jeff nos pidio que la mantuvieramos vigilada, sin embargo, un dia, infernal nos dijo que en tres dias las hijas de amatista soltarian a todos los demonios del mundo, y tal como dijo, eso sucedio, la ciudad quedo sumida en el mismo infierno, y por si fuera peor, amatista deparecio, no fue hasta un mes despues que liu la encontro por casualidad, cuando la vimos, ella estaba embarazada, de jeff, tiempo despues, lilith y abadon nos encontraron, y asi amatista los reclamo, teniamos a dos demonios de nuestro lado... y eso parecia ser bueno... sobrevivimos junto por casi dos meses y medio, no saliamos de nuestro campamento en el bosque a menos que fuera por comida, todo parecia ir bien, hasta que zafiro y citrino secuestraran a liu jeff toby y eyeless, infernal adelanto el tiempo de parto del bebe, y eso hizo que a la vez que el bebe naciera, amatista cambiara su apariencia como es ahora, despues de eso todos fuimos por jeff, liu, toby y eyeless, pero en el camino, muchas de nosotros murieron, entre ellos, abadon y lilith... yo y laughing sobrevivimos, junto con grinny, el gato de jane, enemiga de jeff y amiga de amatista, todos fuimos al centro de la ciudad, a encontrarnos con amatista, jeff, y los demas, pero cuando llegamos, no habia rastro de ninguno de los chicos, pero si de amatista, ella habia vuelto a su forma de antes del parto... y a su lado estaba la bebe, su hija... pensamos que estabas muerta... y desde entonces... nosotros cuidamos a tu hija... Nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa, y un de un día para otro, vimos que la ciudad estaba normal otra vez, no había rastro de destrucción o demonios, al principio tratamos de encontrarle una familia a tu hija, pero nos dimos cuenta de que su crecimiento acelerado no ayudaría a que la pequeña tuviera una vida normal... asi que decidimos criarla nosotros y educarla como a cualquier niña... eso es lo que paso... y eso es todo lo que se...

abadon y lilith, aun sentían dolor, y sus respiraciones comenzron a ser mas agitadas, la abrupta obtencion de recuerdos hace eso, te lastima, es como recibir cien golpes directo en el cerebro, poco a poco comenzaron a calmarse, sus respiraciones se regularizaron o al menos eso trataron de hacer, pareciera que sus recuerdos terminaron de llegar, por las reacciones que tuvieron, supe que los recuerdos no estan vagando en alguna parte de su mente, si no que estan el subconciente, encerrados, eso me da una gran ventaja, pero a la vez tambien una desventaja, pues los recuerdos que estan almacenados en el subconciente solo pueden salir con un incentivo especifico, como lo fue nina para ellos dos, es por eso que no pude sacar todos los recuerdos con los brazaletes de sus manos, pues no era el incentivo correcto, eran solo un incentivo secuendario, que no ayuda mucho, para liberar todos los recuerdo, es necesario el incentivo correcto, o al menos uno muy directo como el de nina, sin embargo, aun esta la duda de porque amatista no reacciono como ellos, para ella ese incentivo no funciono... ademas, tambien habia otra interrogante, nina menciono que amatista antes se veia diferente, menciono una apariencia totalmente diferente a la de amatista (que posiblemente sea la apariencia que toby y eyeles conocian de ella), esa apariencia, me deja pensando muchas cosas, como el hecho de que el cabello lo tenga quemado, si amatista hubiera tenido un accidente, las raices de su cabello serian moradas, no castañas, y el color tan peculiar de sus ojos, es mas extraño, pues ambos deberian ser morados, no un de color cafe y el otro morado, eso solo me deja creer, que amatista tiene una vida aparte de la que vivio con ellos, ella no vivio siempre con jeff... tuvo que vivir una vida antes de conocer a jeff y a nina, una vida humana tal vez, pues dudo mucho que viviera como diosa, si fuera diosa, tendria su apariencia de ahora... ademas el recuerdo que tuvo amatista al tocar el violin, respalda mi hipotesis, pues segun amatista ella vio a dos personas mayores y a un niña... que claramente son humanos... si esas personas resultaban ser parte del pasado olvidado de amatista, eso significaría que no solo tenemos que encontrar a los sujetos de las fotos, pues los recuerdos que amatista tendrian serian solo de cierta fecha hasta el momento... y no podria comprender bien todo lo que ha vivido antes... entonces lo que tendriamos que hacer es buscar tambien los recuerdos de su pasado, que no tiene nada que ver con los sujetos de las fotos... sin embargo escarlata no menciono nada... lo que significa... ¡que ella hizo trampa! no queria decirnos nada de esas personas, porque sabria que iriamos a buscarlas a ellas primero, y al buscarlas podriamos descubrir que paso con amatista... como fue que conocio a jeff y por ende a los que despues se convirtieron en sus amigos, escarlata dijo que los sujetos de las fotos no la recordaban, pero nunca dijo que las personas con las que tuvo contacto antes estuvieran en la misma situación... ¡esas personas recuerdan todo! si las encontramos ellas nos dirán la vida de amatista desde antes... incluso... cabe la posibilidad... de que las personas que amatista vio sean parte de su familia... tal vez en la ronda pasada... la obligaron a vivir como humana desde bebe... igual que a mi... la obligaron a reencarnar... tenemos que encontrar a esas personas... ellas nos diran que paso con amatista... como conocio a jeff... sera como recibir sus antecedentes... seria como leer un libro desde el inicio y no desde la mitad, como escarlata pretendia hacer que lo leyéramos... asi todo tendria mas sentido... y es aqui es cuando me hago una gran interrogante... ¿seria bueno decirle a amatista todo lo que acabo de descubrir...? o es mejor que investigue yo sola, sin incluirla a ella o a alice... no se como podria afectarles esta noticia a todos... alice apenas y puede encontrar a los suyos y eso que son solo cinco personas... no seria conveniente ponerla a buscar personas cuyos rostros o nombres ella no conoce... tal vez deba hacerlo yo sola... en cuanto a lilith y abadon... es posible que me puedan ayudar, pero si amatista sospecha que le oculto algo, ella les ordenara a lilith y abadon que le cuenten que esta pasando... entonces no me queda nada mas que hacerlo sola.

-hey Shina ¿estas bien? -la voz de alice me saco de mis pensamientos

-si lo estoy... Es sólo que... Esta chica sabe muchas cosas... Sin mencionar que tiene a la hija de amatista... ¿Crees que la puedas traer?

-pues... Me gustaría hablar con amatista primero... Si no es molestia... -dijo Lilith mientras veía a amatista, la cual seguía metida en su libro, sin prestarle atención a nina o a cualquiera de nosotros

-si, claro, no veo porque no...

-no... -dijo amatista con voz fría -no tengo nada que hablar con ella, ni siquiera se quien es, así que no hablare con ella.. -amatista cerró su libro u se fue hasta sí cuarto, cerró la puerta y pudo seguro, por lo que se ve no estaba de humor para nada

-y ¿ahora que le pasa? -pregunto Lilith algo molesta

-debió ser duro para ella... Tal vez esta molesta porque ella no puede recordar nada... cuando puedas, habla con ella abadon... Trata de calmarla...

-muy bien...

-y tu nina, si gustas puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, mañana llevarás a alice con la hija de amatista... Tal vez ella sea el incentivo que amatista necesita para poder recordar...

-y tu ¿que harás? -me pregunto alice

-bueno la búsqueda está tardando demasiado, mañana buscare al doble de rápido a los que faltan, de los míos por lo menos, le pediré ayuda a eyeless y a toby, de hecho los llamaré ahora mismo

-¡¿eyeless y toby?! -dijo nina sorprendida -¡¿También están con ustedes?!

-si, nos topamos con ellos primero, ¿son amigos tuyos?

-pensamos que estaban muertos... Estaría encantada de volver a verlos...

-jeje, muy bien... Los llamare ahora, no tardarán en llegar...

Cuando ambos llegaron, eyeless y nina corrieron a abrazarse, nina lloró de felicidad, no hubo necesidad de preguntar si eran algo más que amigos, pues eso era más que obvio.

al dia siguiente, alice y nina se fueron temprano del departamento, acompañadas de eyeless, amatista no salio de su cuarto en toda la mañana, asi que la deja al cuidado de abadon y toby, mientras que yo me fui en mi busqueda secreta de informacion, si tenia suerte de paso podia encontrar a uno de los sujetos de las fotos, me pase toda la mañana en el bosque, pues nina en su relato dijo que ellos estaban resguardados en el bosque cuando habia demonios en esta ciudad, supuse que aun tendria que estar ese campamento, pero si no estaba, seguramente estaria buscando en vano, camine por varias horas, hasta que llegue a un lago, el agua era azul y lucia limpia, era muy bonito el lugar, camine un poco mas, y no tarde mucho en encontrar unas cuantas cabañas, cabe destacar que unas estaban mas cuidadas que otras, comence a examinar cada una de las cabañas, parecian como si hubieran sido usadas no mucho tiempo atras, pues en las paredes no habian telarañas, y aun conservaban ciertos olores humanos, entre en una cabaña, la cual parecia intacta por dentro, la pequeña cama estaba algo desordenada, pero no como si alguien lo hubiera hecho a proposito, si no como si hubieran olvidado tender las sabanas y arreglarla, me acerque a la cama y pude captar el olor tan peculiar de eyeless junto con el de nina, eso significaba que ambos estuvieron aqui, sali de la cabaña y me dirigi a otra, dentro de esta pude persivir el olor de toby, mesclado con el de alguien mas, segui entrando a cada una de las cabañas, tratando de memorizarme los olores, pues al parecer habia encontrado el campamento que nina habia mensionado, en al ultima cabaña, logre persivir el olor de la mala imitacion del guason, y un olor bastante peculiar, persivi un olor bastante dulce, pero a la vez muy amargo, parecido al de amatista, sin embargo el olor dulce perduraba, el de amatista parecia mas leve que el otro, el olor dulce, parecia el de un humano, llegue a creer que en esta cabaña se ospedaban mas de dos personas como en las otras, llegue a pensar que el olor dulce del humano, pertenecia a otra persona aparte de amatista y la mala imitacion del guason, sin embargo, esa idea fue borrada de mi cabeza, en el momento en que me di cuenta, de que el olor dulce, estaba en los mismos lugares que el de amatista, es como si amatista fuera humano, y la escencia de humano, cubriera la de diosa, y eso era justamento lo que pasaba, con eso supe que tenia razon, amatista llego a sery a vivir como una, tal y como paso conmigo, ella reencarno, ahora que tenia su olor a humano, solo tenia que encontrar este olor impregnado en otras personas, no creo que en la vida que fue humano, hubiera permanecido sin contacto fisico de alguien mas, tal ves un abrazo o un apreton de manos, no lo se, alguien debia tener su olor impregnado, con esto podria saber quien convivio con ella, sali de la cabaña de vuelta a mi departamento, otro dia volveria aqui a seguir investigando mas meticulosamente.

~fin shina pov~

~amatista pov 25 de septiembre del 2014~

llevo encerrada en mi cuarto semanas, no he salido para nada, desde que esa tipa rara parecida a jeff llego aqui, no he querido salir, y el que shina haya dicho que iban a traer a mi "hija" no hizo que me dieran mas ganas de salir, y que tal si es como su hemanas, igual de malvada,

-¿¡porque mierda no pude tener un niño?! -dije para mi misma en un susurro

estas semanas que he estado encerrada, me he dado cuenta de que afuera se escuchan voces desconocidas, supuse que serian de el amigo de esa tal nina y de mi supuesta hija, no me apretece verlos y mucho menos conocerlos, en estos momento lo unico que quiero es que me dejen sola, abadon siempre esta fuera de mi puerta, o al menos casi siempre, me dice que salga, y que conosca a los nuevos, me dice que alice esta preocupada por mi, y que incluso lilith ya se empezo a asustar, que no debo estar encerrada, que terminare volviendome loca por la soledad, pero lo que no saben es que la soledad ya no es nada para mi, he pasado tanto tiempo sola en un maldito espacio en blanco que ya no me afecta, solo quiero quedarme aqui hasta que me muera de aburrimiento, veo detenidamente las cosas que saque de la casa de jeff, las observo detenidamente, cuestionandome si sera buena idea tocarlas o dejarlas ahi como han estado los ultimos dias, "no puedes quedarte aqui sin hacer nada y dejarle todo el trabajo a shina y a alice" la voz de celestial interrumpe mis pensamientos, dandome un punto de vista bastante bueno, no puedo dejar que ellas se encarguen de todo solas, necesito ayudarlas. me levanto de mi cama y avanzo hasta el violin, lo saco de su estuche, y lo examino con cuidado, parece un poco maltratado, mas vien un poco sucio, pero no es nada que uno se pueda quitar, pongo brea al arco y empiezo a afinar las cuerdas, cuando termino pongo los dedos en las cuerdas y el violin en mi hombro, pero antes de siquiera tocar, a mi mente viene una pregunta ¿que debo tocar? ya he tocado todo, desde los solos de mago de hoz, hasta todo tipo de musica clasica que lleve violin, no se que tocar... "incluye el violin en una cancion que no la tenga" me dice celestial, ¿una cancion que no tenga violin?

-¿te refieres a un improvisación? -dije en voz baja "si, escucha alguna cancion de rammstein, o de system of a dawn incluso de marilyn manson, canciones que en tu vida tocarias con violin, tal vez eso pueda funcionar, si ya provaste con lo mas obvio, prueva con lo menos obvio"

dejo el violin en mi cama, y me dirijo a la computadora, la enciendo y coloco una lista de reproduccion que shina tiene en una capeta, llamada "de las mejores" ni siquiera me fijo en las canciones, solamente las reproduzco, la primera resulta ser seemman de rammstein, empiezo a tocar el violin al ritmo de la voz del vocalista, la es una de las mas tranquilas que se pueden encontrar en un grupo como rammstein, son pocas las canciones asi, mas no inexistentes, a la mitad de la cancion, a mi cabeza llega un recuerdo, me veo tocando la misma cancion para unas personas, las mismas personas que vi la primera vez que toque el estuche del violin, ahora puedo verlas mas detenidamente, la mujes es bastante alta, y se ve de unos 40 años, y el padre de unos 43, la niña a su lado es bastante tierna, tiene los ojos cafe claro, casi color miel, y el pelo de un castaño brillante, igual que el de la señora, los tres se ven felices, y en el rostro de la niña se refleja admiracion y felicidad, no puedo evitar pensar que la he visto antes, pero no logro recordar donde, o quien es la niña, al acabar la cancion, vuelvo a la normalidad, me siento algo mareada y confundida, la mirada de esa niña creo recordarla, siento como si ya la hubiera visto antes, sin embargo... ojala pudiera tener mas pistas... cuando miro hacia la puerta, veo en esta a un sujeto raro, que parece un payaso pero de colores blanco y negro.

-¿quien demonios eres? -dije con voz molesta, odio que entren a mi habitación sin permiso

-asi que es cierto... pense que era broma lo de los recuerdos... aunque si vienes de la muerte tiene mucho sentido que no recuerdes nada...

-¿que quieres aquí...?

-bueno solo queria presentarte a una personita que esta ansiosa por conocerte... le hemos contado mucho de ti, y cuando te escucho tocar quiso verte, asi que por eso estamos aqui...

-¡no! ¡larguence! ¡me encerré aquí precisamente para no ver a ninguno de ustedes, asi que ¡déjenme sola! -detras del chico payaso, pude ver a una niña de mas o menos mi edad, o al menos de la edad que aparentaba, tenia el cabello castaño y un mechon morado, el unico ojo que podia verle era de color azul, el otro lo tenia tapado con su mecho de cabello, -vallance ahora... -dije un poco mas calmada, pero aun enojada, no queria ver a nadie absolutamente a nadie

-vamos clementine... tal vez cuando ella este de mejor humor podamos volver... -el payaso extraño me dio la espalda y tomo a la chica de los hombros, pero ella lo aparto y se puso delante de el, encartandome con una mirada que reflejaba esperanza

-¡disculpa!, ¡¿es cierto que tu eres mi madre?! si es asi... podrias decirme ¡¿que es lo que soy?! ¡¿porque tengo que crecer tan rapido cada dia?! ¡¿vivire muchos años, o es que morire rapidamente a causa de mi crecimiento acelerado?! ¡¿sabes como pararlo?! -la chica hacia demaciadas preguntas, y es veia desesperada, seguramente, esta asustada porque piensa que morira rapido, tal vez le tiene miedo a la muerte... ella no sabe muchas cosas sobre ella misma, y la verdad es que yo estoy igual o peor que ella...

-jeje... ¿no lo entiendes niña? ¡yo no se nada de ti! ¡nunca tuve una hija que fuera mitad humano! ¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ERES O QUE PASARA CONTIGO! ¡LAS UNICAS QUE LO PODRIAN SABER YA ESTAN MUERTA! ¡Y CREEME QUE DESEO QUE ASI SE QUEDEN! ¡BUSCA TUS PROPIAS RESPUESTAS Y DEJAME EN PAZ A MI! -despues de eso los empuje a ambos fuera de mi cuerto, y lo cerre con llave y puse una barrera para impedir que volvieran a entrar, no queria ver a nadie, y no importaba que seguramente me gane su odio como lo hice con mis hijas al tratarla asi, pero ya estoy tan acostumbrada a estas cosas que ya no vale la pena cambiar nada.

* * *

**listoooooooo :D comenten que les parecio :3 y perdonenme por la tardanza XP nos vemos en el proximo cap tratare de no tardarme tanto como paso con este XD**


End file.
